Prayer
by ChOcOlAtE rAiNbOw Cd'S
Summary: Bella Swan is trapped in an abusive relationship with her boyfriend, James, while falling prey to a violent stepfather at home, too. What happens when Edward Masen, a counselor at school, notices her bruises? Will he be the answer to her prayers? AH A
1. Prologue: Hurting

**A/N well this is my first fan fiction. I'm open to constructive criticism and such. I hope you guys like it. Onward to the prologue of "Prayer"!! **

**DISCLAIMER: I, sadly, don't own the marvelous series that is Twilight. If I did, I wouldn't be on here =)**

Prologue: Hurting

I couldn't move. Every little movement sent white-hot pain shooting through my limbs. Every twitch was like being shot in the foot. Painful. Agonizing. Nothing I had suffered so far could even compare to this. James had his way after school; Phil just added to my torture. My mother...my mother didn't even seem to care. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Here's how it all started.

When I was 14, my mom divorced my loving dad. Well I could say that my _dad_ divorced my _mom_. She had cheated on him with Phil. My dad had been broken hearted; mom had been his elementary school sweet heart. That's right, I said elementary school sweet heart. My dad had fallen in love with mom in the fourth grade. He had thought she was his love. Boy, had he been wrong. Anyways, after a long divorce settlement, I got stuck with living with mommy dearest. I saw dad once a while, mostly on the T.V. After having his heart ripped from his chest and stomped on, he became an emo artist. He didn't cut himself because his paintings were his way of cutting. After selling his first painting for $100,000, mom wished she hadn't gotten a divorce.

Not only one month after the separation, mom married Phil in Vegas. I wasn't even there; I had been in school. When I came home, there was a note on the door saying that they had gone to Vegas for a week and there was food money on the counter. To put it mildly, my anger at mom was worse than Mt. Helen erupting, the tsunami in Indonesia, and the 1906 earthquake in San Francisco. That's pretty bad.

To make it worse, Phil turned out to be a physical abuser. I found this out the hard way when I was 15. I got him mad and all of the sudden, I was on the floor with a black eye. What's worse was my supposed mother's reaction. Nothing. She just said it was an "accident" that Phil had launched himself across the dining room table after I said that he was acting like a jerk and to lighten up. She sure knows how to pick them.

Around that time, I found James. He was the best, treating me right, buying me dinner. He was everything that Phil wasn't. I thought I found my strong hold on reality. I was stupid like my dad in that way. James became the spitting image of Phil except with short, blond hair instead of jet black curly hair. I swear, Phil probably died his hair because there was no freakin' way that a forty-something year old man with premature graying in the family could have hair that black.

Now, back to the present. I was still with James after 2 years of suffering and bloody noses. Not by choice, of course. Every time I tried to end it, James would threaten to beat me to an inch of life. Phil had my mom wrapped around his pinkie. She was still blind towards the beatings I took almost every other day. Overall, my life was hell on Earth.

Today had been the worst day of my life. Worse when my parents announced that they were getting a divorce, worse when my mom had left for Vegas with her new hubbie. It seemed that both James and Phil had been in very, _very _bad moods and decided to take out their frustration on me. So in simpler terms, I now lay on my bed with very bad bruises that would keep me from going to school for at least three days.

It seemed that my body had enough pain for the day. I could fell myself drift towards unconsciousness, the only comfort I had in my life. As I willing succumbed into the darkness, I made a silent plea in my mind to whatever was out there watching over me.

_Please, whoever or whatever is out there, please send me someone that can bring me out of my __misery, my pain. If you have any pity on me, please bring me someone to protect me, to save me. To love me._

**A/N so whatcha think? was it good? great? bad? please review and give me any ideas you have any suggestions. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 1: Encounter

**A/N thanks to all my reviewers!! you guys really made my day. I'm talking to you dreamer1901, hannahhhhhpop], Miss Hippydog, and lizziepooh08. You guys rock for being my first reviewers!! well onward to chapter one!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer wrote the wonderful, fantastic,and awesome story that we call Twilight, not I.**

Chapter 1: Just a Regular Day

"Bella !!! Get your lazy ass down here this instant!!!!!" Uh-oh. Phil was pissed.

I got off my bed, wincing as my healing bruises ached. It had been two days since my double beating and I had missed those two days of school. My friends had called, worried about me. I told them I had come down with some case of the flu. Thankfully, they didn't come drop off my homework at my cell; the bruises would've been hard to explain. I called my house a cell because I couldn't escape from it. I wasn't allowed to go anywhere. The only time I left the house was for school.

"BELLA SWAN-DWYER!!!"

"I coming!" I yelled back. I made my way down the stairs with care, avoiding anything that threatened to poke at my still tender bruises. "What do you want Phil?"

"It's about time you go to school. Don't give me that 'I'm still too sore' excuse. All you have is an extreme laziness," Phil informed me. I stared at him in disbelief. Was he really ignorant to my physical state? I could barely walk to my bedroom door and my mom had to bring me my meals to my room because I couldn't go up and down stairs. And besides, I still had one more day off recovering.

"Are you serious?! You can't mean for me to go to school looking like this! You're insane!!" I yelled at him.

A sharp sting appeared in my left cheek. Phil had slapped me. "Don't talk to me like that! I am your father!"

"No you're not!!! You're just the guy my mom stupidly fooled around with behind my real dad's back!!! You're just a replacement!!!" I couldn't believe those words came out of my mouth. I felt so degraded when he slapped me, so infuriated, I had spoken the words I had been holding in since the marriage. Luckily for me, I was able to have enough sense to run to my room and lock the door before the shock wore off on Phil. I leaned against my door panting from the quick escape I had just made. I wouldn't leave my room until the morning. It wasn't safe for me outside.

I went towards my computer and turned it on. I had a Mac courtesy of my dad and my Sidekick lay on my bedside table. I logged on to my e-mail and checked to see if I had any new messages from dad. Nothing. I sighed and looked at the clock on the screen; it said 10:47 pm. Well I might as well go to bed early. You know what they say; the early bird avoids getting beaten by the angry step dad bird. Or something like that.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Morning came too fast. Before I knew it, my alarm clock was screeching for me to wake up and get dressed. My hand slammed the clock quiet and I groggily got up from bed. I walked towards my closet and picked out my outfit. I decided on gray skinny jeans that hid my spotted legs and a blue Linkin Parks t-shirt. I slipped on white and black elbow length fingerless gloves that covered most of the marks on my arms. My favorite pair of light blue Converse completed the outfit. My hair wasn't cooperating, so I just put on a thin black hair band. I looked at myself in my full-length mirror to make sure that the bruises were covered.

I cracked open my bedroom door and peeked outside to see if Phil was up. It was my lucky day. I ran as fast as possible in my current physical condition towards my truck. As soon as I made it outside the front door, I breathed a sigh of relief. I climbed in my truck, gunned the engine to life, and drove off to the Valley of the Sun High School **(A/N idk the name of the high school Bella went to in Arizona so I made one up).** The drive to school was a short one, not enough to occupy my mind. I pulled into the school parking lot and parked next to my BFF Delilah Jones.

I had known Delilah since before the dark ages (before Phil, before the divorce). She had helped me get through the tough times and the beatings. Of course, she didn't_ know _where the bruises came from or who put them there, I told her that they were from a tai kwan do class in Port Angeles. She repeatedly tried to get me to quit the classes, but I told her that I couldn't quit the classes because my mom had..._enrolled_ me for a long time. It was almost true...sorta.

"Bella-wa!!!" Delilah cried out with energy. That girl had a pair of lungs on her that could make her louder than an air horn. It came in handy for her singing abilities, though. She didn't need a mike to make sure her solos were heard .

"Deli-wa!!!" I shouted back without the same level of loudness. She ran up to me and pulled me into one of her famous bear hugs. "Ouch!! Careful, Deli. I'm still sore from the...tournament I had on Monday."

"Oh sorry Bella-wa. I forgot about that. So how are you now?" she asked, concern filling her voice. Delilah was the best friend I could ever ask for in the entire universe.

"I'm ok, still healing. But I didn't win first place, so it so wasn't worth the pain I endured for the past few days."

"Don't worry Bella-wa, you'll win the next one. You're strong and you have the bestest fan to cheer you on. Me!!!" Oh if only she knew how much that meant to me, how much I wish that I was strong so that I could break free of all my troubles.

"Thanks, Deli. I might just be able to win, I hope, now that I have your confidence in me."

"Gawd, Bella-wa. You make it sound as if its more than a silly tournament."

"You know me, Deli. I tend to over exaggerate a lot of things. I thought you would be used to it by now," I dismissed with a wave of my hand. "So...how's James?" I asked, my voice growing with fear towards what awaited me in lunch.

"He hasn't been here since Tuesday. He's still not here if that's what wondering."

"Oh." I was relieved. Thank God that I wouldn't have to deal with his questions that often suggested that I was cheating on him, but with who, I don't know. Not one guy would dare even talk to me in fear that James would kick their sorry ass.

"Hey did you hear about the new counselor?"

"Uh, I haven't been here remember? What new counselor?"

"Well, the rumors about Mr. Delone getting fired were true. Some new guy is taking his place, but he's too young to have recently graduated from college. Some say that he's like one of those peer counselors that other schools are using. I think he's just a volunteering for some class that he needs credits for. His name is Edward Anthony Masen. So far he's been really cool. No one that goes into his office comes out without a smile and a new friend."

"Well I guess he must be cool if you give me such a long background," I teased.

"Shut up! Not only that, but he's absolutely gorgeous! Already, I think that the entire cheer squad has hit on him. Guess who holds the record for most sorry attempts to flirt?" Deli asked me.

"Lauren? I guessed.

"Ding ding ding! Winner winner, chicken dinner! Step forward to collect you prize, Miss Swan," she said imitating a tacky game show host. "Seriously, I think that girl is deranged. She's asked Mr. Masen out so many times, I think that he's starting to regret ever coming here!"

I laughed. "Well thanks for the update, Deli-wa. I need to go now or else I'll be late to first period and Mr. Levengood will _not_ be nice. Bye, see you at lunch!!"

"Bye, Bella-wa!!" Delilah said with a wave. I waved back and started walking towards my first period with an uplifted mood. I made it in the classroom seconds before the bell rang and rushed to my seat.

"It's so nice to have you back with us, Ms. Dwyer. I trust that you have the work from Monday completed and you called a classmate for the homework of the past few days?" Mr. Levengood asked me.

"Uh, yeah, Mr. L. I have the work done," I assured him. I looked through my disorganized binder and pulled out the work I did. "Here you go. Oh and could you please use my dad's last name instead of Ph- my step dad? I prefer Swan."

"Ok, Ms. Swan," he replied a little confused. "Now, class, let's go back to our discussion on _Animal Farm_. As I said..." The rest of his class passed by slowly and Mr. L's words started to slur together to me. I could barely pay attention. The the bell rang, pulling me out of my trance and I made my way to Spanish.

"Thank you Mrs. Gonzalez, but I'm okay for lu" some stranger was saying as he backed out of my Spanish class until I crashed into him. I fell to the ground, my papers flying everywhere.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't see you," I apologized to the stranger.

"It's fine. Don't worry," a voice like velvet answered. Whoa, what did I just think about a complete stranger's voice? "Here, let me help you up." I took the hand in front of me, got up, and looked into the most gorgeous green eyes I had ever seen.

**A/N well that's the end of chapter one! Woot-woot!!! now that i'm on vacation the updates will hopefully be a little longer and sooner. But you know what would make them come even faster? If you review!!! so push that button and make me happy!!! :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Huh?

**A/N you guys are awesome!!! so many people added "Prayer" to their story alerts. Just one thing, THEY DIDN'T REVIEW!!!! GRR. There were 138 visitors and I only got 10 reviews. For all of you that added me to your story alert, thank you so much but please review!!! it makes my day!! there's gonna be some Spanish, so the translations are gonna be in bold. and now the moment you've all been waiting for...the unveiling of chapter two!!!  
**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight but I don't.**

Chapter 2: Huh?

"Are you okay?" the owner of the sexiest green eyes I have ever seen asked me.

"Huh?" was my brilliant response. And the Nobel prize for the lamest response goes to...drum roll please...me!!!

"I asked if you were okay. Are you sure you didn't hit your head when you fell down? I'm so sorry, it's my fault. I shouldn't have been blocking the door," the stranger apologized. Somewhere in the middle of that speech, I came back to Earth and pulled myself out of the trance I was in.

"Oh no, it's okay. Accidents happen," I replied. It was far from okay. My arms had hit the wall and my bruises were crying out in pain. I was using all my strength and self-control not to scream. I bent down and started picking up my homework and notes off the ground.

"Here, let me help you. I'm so sorry . . . . I don't know your name. I thought I had everyone's name already. So, what is your name?"

"Um, Isabella Swan-Dwyer. Just call me Bella. I haven't been here for the past three days so that would explain why you don't know me," I explained. "And what's your name?"

"Edward Masen. I'm the new counselor here," Edward said. Wow, Delilah was right. There was no way that this guy had come fresh out of college. I thought he was a senior like me. "Well, you better get to class, or else Mrs. Gonzalez won't be very pleasant."

"Yeah, um, thanks for, um, helping me and . . . yeah. Bye," I stuttered. With that, I walked into the class not a moment too soon. The bell rang and I hurried to my seat. _Wow, Bella. Way to impress the guy with your wording skills. He's probably laughing right now and telling the teachers how stupid you acted in front of him._ I was being too harsh on myself. Why should I care what some hot new counselor with amazing eyes thinks about me? "Yeah, why should I care?" I muttered under my breath.

"Bella, tienes la ruespuesta para la pregunta?" Mrs. Gonzalez asked of me. **( do you have the answer for the question?)**

"Um, no la tengo, Senora Gonzalez," I admitted in a bad attempt at Spanish. **( I don't have it, Mrs. Gonzalez) ** Mrs. Gonzalez shook her head in disappointment and called someone else. Ugh, my day back at school was starting out bad.

EPOV

"Thank you, Mrs. Gonzalez, but I'm okay for lu-," I said as I was backing out the door from another desperate teacher. For the love of God, I was only 21 and this lady had to be at least twenty years older than me!!! Why couldn't any of the female staff members stop asking me out already?! If I said no ten times in one period, it was very, very unlikely that I would change my mind the next period.

I was about to finish rejecting the poor woman when someone crashed into me. That person landed on the floor and her papers flew everywhere.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't see you," the girl apologized. I just knocked her down and this girl was apologizing to _me_. That was different.

"It's fine. Don't worry," I responded out of habit. "Here, let me help you up." I offered this stranger my hand and she took it. I pulled her off the ground and saw chocolate brown eyes look into mine. They were beautiful. They stunned me. _Slow down Edward. You just met this girl and already, you have a crush on her. Get a hold of yourself, man. You need to keep this job for class._ Wait, huh? I had a crush on this girl? Where the hell did that come from? I composed myself before the girl asked why I was staring at her. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Huh?" I started to wonder if this girl had hit her head when she fell down.

"I asked if you're okay. Are you sure you didn't hit your head when you fell down? I'm so sorry, it's my fault. I shouldn't have been blocking the door," I stopped talking when I realized that I was rambling on. This happened a lot when I met a cute girl. _Damn it, Edward!!! Stop thinking that. You need to control your freakin' hormones, already. You're _not_ a teenager anymore._

"Oh no, it's okay. Accidents happen," she said. She bent down to pick up her stuff from the ground and I immediately started helping her. It's how my mother raised me.

"Here, let me help you. I'm sorry . . . . I don't know your name. I thought I had everyone's name already. So, what is your name?"

"Um, Isabella Swan-Dwyer. Just call me Bella. I haven't been here for the past three days, so that would explain why you don't me. And what's your name?"

"Edward Masen. I'm the new counselor here. Well, you better get to class, or else Mrs. Gonzalez won't be very pleasant," I joked. Although I was pretty sure that Mrs. Gonzalez could be terrifying when she wasn't trying to flirt with someone.

"Yeah, um, thanks for, um, helping me and . . . yeah. Bye," Bella managed to get out. Then she turned around and walked into the class.

"Bye," I said too late. Well, looks like I would have to have another one-on-one meeting with a student. At least this one hadn't tried to ask me out. For now. That thought brought out memories of being asked out by the entire cheer squad. I shuddered. The captain of the squad was practically throwing herself at me. She couldn't be more obvious if she had the words ' I'm a desperate slut' painted on her forehead.

"Hey Edward!" Oh no. Think of the devil and she will appear.

BPOV

The lunch bell rang and I practically ran out of the class towards the cafeteria. I had to tell Delilah about my encounter with the counselor. I was running at the speed of light and finally made it to the table where D and I sat with the rest of our friends. Angela, her boyfriend Ben, Mike, Jessica, and Lauren all sat here. I know it's a big shocker when you here that Lauren sits with us when she's head cheerleader, but since Jessica sits with us, Lauren thinks she is invited to sit with us. No one, not even Delilah who had the most guts in the entire school, could tell Lauren that she should get the hell away from us.

"Delilah!!! Delilah!!!" I shouted when I saw her across the cafeteria. "Hurry up!"

"Wow, Bella, I didn't think that you could be so loud. Usually you're so-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You won't believe who I crashed into on my way to Spanish."

"Okay, I'll ignore your rudeness because it must be so important. Who was so unfortunate to be tackled by the school klutz?" she teased. I ignored her ribbing and told her anyway.

"The new new counselor, Edward Masen," I practically yelled out. The entire table went quiet after they heard Edward's name. Everyone's head turned in my direction and looked at me as if I had grown an extra head.

"YOU talked to my boyfriend?" Lauren asked, quite mad.

"Last time I checked, Lauren, I wasn't your boyfriend," a voice I could recognize anywhere spoke from behind me. I turned around and saw Edward . . . I mean Mr. Masen, standing behind me. He had an annoyed look on his face and was looking straight at Lauren. "In fact, I don't remember accepting one of your invitations to a date. Care to explain why you're saying I'm your boyfriend?"

"Well, um, you see, I. . . I . . . I gotta go. Toodles!" Lauren said, her cheeks the brightest red, brighter than her cheap red lipstick. She got up from the table and sprinted out the doors, which was pretty impressive considering she was in 5-inch stiletto heels. Two seconds passed and then everyone was cracking up. Mike had milk coming out of his nose and Delilah was laughing her ass off and clutching her sides. I banged on the table with my fist and was crying from laughing so hard.

"Glad to see that my problems amuse the students," Mr. Masen said in a stern voice. We all immediately straightened up and tried to control our laughter. I couldn't help the giggles that escaped from my mouth and then we were all laughing again. After six seconds, we stopped and were quiet. "I was just joking, guys. I can see some humor in this, too. I'm not _that_ old."

"We all knew that, Mr. Masen. We just thought you would get mad at us," Delilah explained.

"Please call me Edward. I don't like the name Mr. Masen. It makes me feel old," he said, scrunching his nose at the word old. He looked so adorable. . . get a grip on yourself Bella. He _works_ at your school.

Delilah spoke again. "Just out of curiosity, Edward, how old are you?"

"Twenty-one." Wow, he was only three years older than me. Which means that I could date him without seeming weird. Oh god, I was starting to sound like Lauren!!!!! "So, Bella, what did you want?" Edward asked me.

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about, Edward," I said uncomfortable with the attention.

"Well. I heard you call out my name from the teacher's table across the cafeteria"- oh god, had I been that loud? - "and I assumed you wanted to speak with me."

"Well, I, uh, just wanted to. . ." I began.

"Introduce you to us. Not a lot of people get to run head on to a teacher and come out alive. So Bella here just wanted us to know the kick-ass counselor that did not kill her," Delilah saved. I looked at her and sent her a ' I owe you one' glance. She nodded in agreement.

"Oh, well, now you've met me. Is that all?" Edward asked awkwardly.

"Yeah. So, we'll see you around, Edward," Delilah dismissed him. I've never seen a student dismiss a teacher. It seemed weird to see the roles reversed.

"Okay, then. Bye." Edward turned around and walked back to his table.

Delilah faced me and looked me dead in the eye. "Okay, girl, spill."

"Spill what?" I asked, confused. I was playing dumb, but I knew that it wouldn't last long if Delilah was persistent with her questioning.

"You know what. You have a thing for the counselor," Delilah accused.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Delilah. I think you drank too much Kool Aid," I spluttered after a moment.

"Don't lie, Bella. I saw how you looked at him. And when he asked you something, you blushed cherry red!"

"I always blush when someone asks me why I called out their name for no effing reason."

"Stop trying to fool me. I'm your best friend, I know you better than yourself. You like him."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

" I do not like him and that's final!!" Luckily, the bell signaling the end of lunch rang before she could argue any further. I got up from my seat and made my way to Calculus. Delilah tagged along since we both had the same class next.

"Whatever, Bells. Stay in denial. Just let me know when you're ready to come back to the real world," Delilah gave up. For now. We entered the class and sat at our usual seats.

I went through my options. Option one: I could let Delilah bother me until I confessed very loudly in a public place. I shuddered at the humiliation I would go through. . . and the hurt if James was there when I cracked. That was definitely out. That left me with option two: tell Delilah now and swear her into secrecy. I acted on my decision.

"Look, D, it's not that I don't like him. It's just that it's better off for me if I didn't show how much I like him. Remember James. I'm still his girlfriend and he would not be too friendly if he heard that his beau was hitting on part of the teaching staff," I whispered so that no one could over hear us. It was true. James would beat the living day lights out of me and then some. I could not afford the hospital bill that I would surely get after James was done with me.

"So you do like him!" Delilah whispered triumphantly. I rolled my eyes at her victory. She only won because I was scared to death of Jame's wrath. And because I was such a pushover.

"Yeah, yeah, I like him. You better not tell anyone, Delilah. If I found out that you told one person, you will have hell to pay for," I threatened.

"Ooo, so scary," Delilah laughed at my threat. "No worries, I swear not to tell anyone."

"Good." I just hoped that she kept good on her promise. If James heard about this, I would be dead meat.

**A/N woot-woot! I finished chapter two! I went to see Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen last night. . . or early this morning and didn't get home til four in the morning, so I finished writing this sleep deprived. I think that deserves your reviews. So you know the drill!!!! review! It makes the world go round and me happy!!! ;)**


	4. Chapter 3: ROTFL

**A/N hey everybody!!! thanks so much for the reviews/story alert adds/favorite story adds and whatnot. You guys rock!!! and so to show how grateful I am to have great readers, here's chapter 3 of Prayer!!!!!!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I wasn't born Stephenie Meyer so yeah.**

Chapter 3: ROTFL

The rest of the period dragged. Calculus usually did nothing to hold my interest, but today was even worse because I had Edward Masen in my head. How could I, Bella Swan, ever fall for a counselor? Yes, he was hot and, yes, he had the most captivating eyes, but he worked at my school and I was taken. Taken by the worst man alive, but still taken. _Break up with James._ I can't, he'll hit me. _You've had worse. Think about Monday._ If that's bad then imagine what he'll do when I break up with him. _Get a restraining order put on him._ That won't stop him!_ Go to Forks with Charlie. _He'll just follow me there!! And Charlie isn't in Forks anymore.

The argument betweenme and my mind ( I know it sounds weird) continued like this until the end of school. I didn't notice anything around me so it surprised me when I felt someone shake me.

"Earth to Bella! Are you there Bells?" someone kept asking me.

"Yeah, yeah. What do you want?" I asked Delilah realizing she was the one who was shaking me. "Stop shaking me, it's annoying."

"Sorry but I had to get your attention somehow. So, did you hear me? Are you coming with me?"

"Coming where? What did you say?"

"I've never seen you so out of it Bella. I asked if you wanted to come with to Alice's house tomorrow. She invited me to a sleepover and she told me to ask you if you want to come since she doesn't have any classes with you," Delilah repeated.

"Alice Cullen? The new girl from Washington?" I asked in disbelief. Alice had come here a month ago and was quiet and kept to herself a lot.

"Yeah, the same girl. I know it's hard to believe, but she sits with me in first and we talk. She's really nice and she's not like people describe her. Come on, Bella-wa, don't make me alone to a stranger's house. What kind of friend are you if you would just abandon me like that?" D argued, using my nickname from the second grade. She knew I couldn't say no when she used that name.

"Well..." I started.

"Yeah?" She looked so excited and I couldn't disappoint such a face.

"I guess I could go since you put it that way. But I'd have to ask Renee first," I added in a rush.

"YAY!! I just know that your mom can't possibly say no. Oh, Alice said the sleepover was a weekend thing so bring outfits for Saturday, Sunday, and Monday. She'll drive us to school and we leave to her house right after school tomorrow, so bring your stuff!!!" Delilah practically shouted in my ear.

"Okay, okay!!! I'll be ready. I'm leaving before I go deaf. Bye Deli-wa," I said with a wave and walked towards my truck. Delilah walked towards the auditorium since she had play practice today. I turned the truck on and drove home.

I got home pretty quickly and walked in the front door after parking my truck. I forgot that Phil was probably waiting for me, prepared to give me a lesson.. so I was unprepared to face his ambush.

"Bella, get over here. I need to have a talk to you," he said in a calm voice. Phil was deadliest when he was calm, especially after being humiliated. I walked to the living room where he was waiting for me on the couch and stopped at the doorway, ready to make a run for it if necessary.

"What do you want?" I said bluntly.

"I wanted to talk about last night. I am sorry about the. . . incident and I realize that I shouldn't have slapped you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing from Phil. This was impossible, he never apologized. Instead, he looked at me with disgust and hate. I stared at him with my mouth hanging open. I struggled for words but found none. After a long awkward silence, I found what I wanted to say.

"You're shitting me right? There's no effing way that _you_ of all people would apologize for what you've done to me. You've _hit_ me, degraded me! You took my mother away from me!!! She never would have done anything to hurt dad and then you came along and she _crushed his heart_!!!! You're the reason I'm purple, black, and blue all over!!!! The reason why my life is in RUINS!!!! I HATE YOU, PHIL AND I COULD NEVER IN MY LIFE FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!!!!" I screamed at him. I didn't realize I was crying until the end of speech. Phil looked hurt. Well, that was a nice change. Let him feel hurt. Let him feel what it's like to be hated and despised.

I ran up to my room and locked the door. I started sobbing for real and I never cried so hard in my life. I wished for my dad to be here, to hold me in his arms and tell me that it was going to be all right. I wished that my mother had not cheated and that that I could live with dad instead. And, more than anything, I wished that Edward Masen could be here right now, comforting me and promising to never let me go.

It was then that I knew it. I _did_ like Edward. More than I had been willing to admit to anyone, even myself. I had only met him today and already I was obsessing over him. God, I was pathetic. The first guy to talk to me that wasn't James or Phil and I was crushing on him. Why oh why did I have to be so. . .so. . . ugh, there wasn't a word that I could use to describe how lame I was. I curled up in a ball and lay on the ground by my door, not even bothering to get up and lay on the bed. I didn't have the energy to do homework and was willing to get in major trouble with all of my teachers. It was only 5 in the afternoon and yet, I felt so exhausted. I wished for unconsciousness and it was granted. I only had strength to do one last thing. Pray.

_Please deliver me from all of this suffering and give me strength to go on. I know that someone out there is watching me, whether it be God or something else. Please, please let Edward be the one to rescue me from my life. Please._

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

I woke up stiff from sleeping on the floor in a cramped position. I briefly wondered why I decided to crash on the floor when the previous day resurfaced. I cringed at the remembered rage and sorrow that I had gone through and quickly expelled it from my mind. I got up and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When I came out, I checked my alarm clock and it read four thirty in the morning. I guess crashing early meant getting up earlier than ever. I got ready for school since I didn't feel like going back to sleep. I dressed in a light pink mid-thigh skirt and gray leggings to hide my bruises. My favorite white eyelet lace short sleeved shirt and white low top Converse were a must and so were my pink elbow length gloves with little skulls.

I looked at myself in the mirror and was pleased with my outfit that covered my bruised skin and still looked in season. Then, I remembered the sleepover this weekend and that I forgot to ask Renee. Oh well, I would just leave her a note saying I was with Delilah and that I would be back Monday after school. That would be enough. I packed my outfits unsure of what we would be doing and my pj's along with my toiletries and put the bag by the door so that I wouldn't forget it when I left. I ate some cereal and started my homework. I was too chicken to get in trouble with the teachers so I guess getting up really early was a pro for me.

When I finished, it was 7:03 and time for me to get to school. Neither my mom nor Phil had gotten up yet, so that was good. I left the note for my mom on the fridge and picked my backpack and overnight bag off the floor. I got in my truck and drove to school. Delilah was already there with someone I didn't recognize. When I parked, both of them came running over to me and Delilah opened the door for me. The unknown girl was bouncing up and down. She was short and petite. Her hair was black and in spikes that pointed in every direction. Her eyes were a rare honey brown color and were filled with excitement. I realized that this was probably Alice Cullen, the girl that had invited me to her house this weekend.

"Hey, Delilah. And you must be Alice. I'm so thankful for the invitation. You just saved me from a weekend full of boredom," I thanked her.

"Oh, no problem. You saved me from going to a boring family reunion with my brother and his girlfriend, so we're even. The weird thing is that it's not even _my_ family, it's my brother's girlfriend's family so I don't know why I would go," Alice said.

"So, what are we doing for the rest of the weekend?" I asked.

Delilah answered this time. "Well, I got us tickets to go see the movie premiere tonight and that's pretty much all I know. The little pixie here won't tell me what else we'll be doing," she said, nudging Alice as if trying to convince her to tell us.

"Nope, I won't tell you guys. You can't convince me to tell and that's that. So the rest will be a surprise," Alice said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. I laughed at her tone and soon everyone was laughing.

"So, since we all see that Alice isn't going to spill her plans, why don't we just -" A familiar voice called out my name and I stopped what I was saying.

"Bella! Did you miss me, babe?" James asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. I was scared. I thought he wasn't coming today. I'd been hoping that he wasn't coming today so that I could be in peace.

"James, hi. I thought that you wouldn't come today," I said in a weak voice. I was counting on his absence so that I could talk to Edward and get to know him. _Wow, Bella. Real nice. Your boyfriend is here after being gone and all you can think about is Edward, the counselor. Way to be faithful._

"I was, but I missed you so much I couldn't take," he said, now suspicious. I couldn't afford to make him suspicious now. "Aren't you gonna introduce me to your new friend?"

"Uh, sure. Alice, this is James, my boyfriend. James, this is Alice," I introduced. I had a problem saying that James was my boyfriend. I didn't think of him in that way anymore. Not since the first beating. I thought of him as my oppressor, holding me back and keeping me down.

"Well, me and Delilah are just gonna give you guys some space. Come on, D, lets go," Alice said. I didn't want to have alone time with him. I looked at both of my friends, trying to show them my fear of James. They didn't get it.

"Bye, Bella. . . James," Delilah and Alice said. Then they walked away.

"So, babe, what did you do while I was gone? Anything interesting happen?" James asked as soon as my friends were out of hearing range. "Did you hook up with any guys?"

"James I would never do that. I wouldn't hurt you like that. And I came back yesterday so I wouldn't know if anything happened," I said in a hurry.

"Really? I heard that there's a new counselor. Did you meet him? Flirt with him?"

"Of course not! He's older than me! Why would I hit on a older guy? Like I said before, I would never hurt you like that."

"Well, you know, I wouldn't be the one hurt if I found out you were cheating on me. So just keep that in mind," James threatened me yet again. "Bye, babe. See you in lunch." he kissed me on the lips and walked away. I wiped my mouth, disgusted that he could still touch me like that. I was frightened of what would wait for me during lunch and more than ever, wished that Edward would protect me.

I sighed; it was only a wish and, as I should know the best, wishes never come true. I walked towards my first period. I walked in the door and once again, crashed into Edward coming out of the classroom. I landed on my butt.

"Why do we keep meeting like this? You know, if you want to talk to me, you could just leave a note in my box. Or yell my name from across the cafeteria. Whatever works for you," Edward said in an amused tone. "Here, take my hand."

"Thanks." I took his hand and he lifted me from the ground. "And I'll be sure to remember that the next time I have to talk to you."

"Okay now get to class," he said, acting like the principal.

"Well, I would, but you're blocking the door. You know, if _you_ want to talk to me, you don't need to block the door to my class. Just summon me to your office."

Edward did the unthinkable and blushed. Not just like a little pink, but a full on blush, the kind I usually had. "Well, um, I might just take you up in that offer. See you later Bella. And sorry for blocking the door. Again." he walked around me and almost ran away. I giggled. I walked in the door and rushed to my seat just as Mr. Levengood started his lecture. I honestly tried to pay attention, but I couldn't help but think of Edward. He looked so amazingly cute with that blush. Focus, Bella. Pay attention. The last thing you need is to be sent to the counselor's office. But, then again, Edward is the counselor, so it wouldn't be so -

"Ms. Swan!" Mr. L shouted at me.

"What?!" I shouted back. Major oops. His face was red and he looked like he was about to kill me.

"To the counselor's office!! Take your stuff and don't come back here!! Get the homework from someone else!!" I obediently got my stuff and walked out the door to Edward's office. Well, this is what I wanted, right?

I came up to his door and knocked.

"Come in."

I cracked the door open and stuck my head through. Edward looked at me in astonishment. "Bella?"

I moved the rest of my body inside the office and closed the door. I stood there looking anywhere but at him. His office was small and neat. Well, except for his desk. It was covered in post-its and files. His laptop was open and on. He must have been working on something before I came. There was a picture frame on the desk and I assumed it was a picture of his family. Or girlfriend. The last possibility hurt. Of course Edward had a girlfriend. He was beautiful, smart, funny. What else could I expect?

"Um, Bella, why are you here? What did you do?" he was in counselor mode now.

"Well, I wasn't paying attention in class and the teacher was apparently calling me, but I wasn't listening, so he started shouting at me and I forgot where I was so I shouted back. I swear that's all that happened and he said that I had to stay here because he didn't want me back in the class." I was blushing really bad when I finished and Edward was trying to hold back his laughter. "It's not funny! I've never been sent out of the class!!"

"Of. . . . course. . . it's not. . . funny!" he said in between laughs.

"Then why are laughing?!?!" I was beginning to feel hurt. What did I do that was so funny?

"Because you look so guilty!!" He was crying now; he had a weird sense of humor.

"You know what?! I'll be leaving now! Goodbye Edward!"

"Wait, don't go. I'll stop now and besides, you have nowhere to go," he said. He composed himself and looked at me. I must of looked hilarious to him, standing there with my hand reaching for the door knob, because he started laughing again.

"Are you done laughing at me now?" I asked after a good ten minutes watching him laugh at me.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. So, what do we do now?"

"I don't know. You're the adult here. Though you act like a five year old."

"Ouch, that hurt. Maybe I should give you detention for insulting a staff member." he had an evil look in his eye that I didn't like one bit.

"You wouldn't," I challenged, eyes narrowed.

"Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't," he simply said. He put his feet on the desk and leaned back on his chair with his hands behind his head, "It all depends on your behavior this period."

"What do you want, Edward? I've got nothing," I surrendered.

"Get me a coffee from the teacher's lounge. Three sugars, please," he asked me sweetly. I could see he was about to burst laughing. To push him over the edge, I curtsied. "As you wish, your majesty."

That did it. He fell off his chair, laughing so hard he had a hard time breathing.

"Don't. . . .worry. . . .about. . . . the coffee. . . just. . .help me. . . . up!!!"he begged. I held my hand out and he took it. I lifted him from the floor.

"There now I don't have to do anything for you. We're even," I told him.

"Fine, we're even. Well, looks like our time is up Ms. Swan. I hope we don't have to repeat this in the future." The bell rang just as he finished. He had perfect timing.

"Oh don't worry, Mr. Masen. This won't be repeated. Good day, sir," I said, copying his formal tone. With a goodbye wave, I left his office and headed towards second period with a big smile on my face. Huh, I guess Delilah was right about no one leaving Edward's office without a smile and new friend.

**A/N yeah I finished chapter three! W00t-w00t!! ok I know that technically, it's Saturday in the story but just work with me here. I'll change Bella's absence from three to two days, so chapter two and the beginning of this chappie is on Thursday. So the rest of this chapter is on Friday. I realized that in the middle of writing this chapter so I didn't want to have to start all over and keep you guys waiting. So please don't kill me if you're confused ! The sleep-over is next chapter!! won't that be fun? I've gots some surprises for yall *grins mischievously * please REVIEW!!! more reviews=faster update!!!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Sleepover: Part 1

**A/N hello peoples of the earth and beyond! Thanks so much for the reviews, you guys are the best! Shout out to one of my BFFs IlovewolfhottieSeth. I just had to put that on there :D anyways, here's what you've been waiting for, drum roll please . . . THE SLEEPOVER!!! **

**DISCLAIMER: don't rub it in.**

Chapter 4: The Sleepover: Part 1

BPOV

After the visit to Edward's office, the day pretty much sucked in comparison. Second period did nothing to hold my interest as usual and I found out that Mr. L wanted a five page essay on _Animal Farm_ on top of the best writing project he is making us do. What is up with all the evil English teachers? Do they plan what tortures they put us through? Ugh.

Lunch finally arrived and I couldn't be happier. I was rushing through the lunch line, trying to get to Delilah and the gang at the table. I had some news for D that would make her freak out. When I looked at the table for the millionth time while standing in line, I saw two new additions to the group. I recognized the small pixie that was Alice, but I couldn't figure out who the tall blond was. I guess I would have to meet him in person.

It seemed ages before I made it to the register. I could feel myself getting older by the second as the lunch lady gave me my change. I practically ran to the table when someone grabbed my arm. I turned to tell that person to get their hands off of me and saw that it was my biggest fear.

"Come with me outside, Bella. I want to talk to you," James said as he dragged me out of the cafeteria. I shot a panicked glance at my friends and saw that Delilah and Alice were looking at me. They were worried. At least if James killed me, there were witnesses that he was the last person with me.

"What do want James?" I said when we were outside the doors. I tried to make my voice sound strong and fearless, but I was sure that I didn't even get close.

"Is it so wrong for me to want to have some alone time with my girlfriend? I just wanted to catch up." He had a fake smile plastered on his face.

"We've only been apart for three days. There's not much to catch up on. So what do you really want James? My friends are waiting for me," I reminded him. Why couldn't he get to the point already? I had more important things to think about.

He dropped the act and his face was suddenly threatening and cold and. . . evil. "I heard that you like the new counselor. That he's your. . . _special_ friend."

My face went cold. "That's a lie. He's just a friend and he's too old for me."

"Sure it is. Now tell me how you really feel and just maybe I'll spare you." His hands were clenched into fists and he took a menacing step forward. I backed away. "Tell me now."

"James, calm down. I don't like him, okay? I swear that you're the only one for me. Please don't do anything rash. You wouldn't want to get in trouble," I lied. I knew the look on his face. It was a look that appeared when he was about to hit me. I had to calm him down.

"You suck at lying, you know. And just for that, you're getting punished." And with that he brought his arm up and threw it at my face. I fell to the ground, my eye screaming in pain. My head cracked against the concrete and I felt something warm spread across my head. Something, probably James' foot, impacted with my ribs. My breath was knocked out of me and not in the good way. I whimpered in pain.

"That's right, bitch. Lie to me again and I will do worse than that. And if I find out that you were with that bastard again, I'll kill you," he threatened yet again. He spun around and left me on the ground, bleeding and hurt. I slowly got up my head spun. I couldn't go inside like this. I had to clean up. I walked to the girl's bathroom and avoided the entrances to the cafeteria. It was a quick procession considering my new injuries. Just as I was a few meters away from the bathroom entrance, a person who I had hoped to avoid came out of the boy's bathroom.

"Oh my god, Bella! What happened to you?!" Edward said, horrified. "Dear god, your head is bleeding!"

"I'm okay. It looks worse than it is," I replied in a weak voice. The black eye James had given me was beginning to appear.

"It looks horrible! Who did this to you?" he asked as he rushed to my side. "Here, let's go to the nurse." Edward saw that I had a hard time walking so he wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled my arm around his neck with the other. Even through all the pain, Edward's touch electrified me. It was an amazing sensation and I was craving it more. "Bella, can you please answer me? Who the hell did this to you?"

"No one. Well, the black eye was an accident but the rest was because I tripped on my way to the bathroom and my head hit the concrete. Please, don't blow this out of proportion. The last thing I need is attention." And another beating for talking to you.

"I don't know Bella. That black eye doesn't look like an accident. And it's my job to report any bullies or beatings that I know of. So is someone bullying you Bella?" he said, obviously concerned.

"Do you not know Delilah? She would know if I was being bullied and would beat that person up. She'd probably be in your office all day," I joked. We were making slow progress to the nurse's office. It was all the way at the end of the hall and it looked so far away. I didn't know if I would be able to make it.

Edward was probably thinking the same thing. "We're never going to make it if we keep going this slow." Then he let go of me only to pick me up bridal style. "Up you go."

"What the hell, Edward?! Put me down!" Don't put me down, don't put me down. It felt intimate and embarrassing at the same time. I don't know how I would explain this to Delilah or Alice if they saw me right now. Or where I would hide if James saw me.

"Obviously, you're too injured to go any faster and you desperately need to see the nurse. So unless you want me to drag you to the nurse's office, you'll just let me carry you," he explained. I had to admit, we were moving faster than before. Edward had to be pretty strong to carry me like this. While I was marveling over Edward working out, we reached the nurse's office.

"Oh my! What happened?" the elderly nurse exclaimed. She forgot all about the book she was reading and stared examining me, looking for further damage. Edward gently laid me on the only cot in the room and started telling the nurse what was wrong with me. Then she came to me and asked if I could lift my head so that she could treat the cut. She pulled out a thread and needle from a first aid kit and began working on my head. There wasn't much she could do for the eye except to give me some ice to reduce the swelling and some Tylenol for the pain. Edward stayed with me through the whole process.

After saying that she had done everything she could, the nurse went back to her little desk and picked up her book. _Twilight. _Idid not expect the nurse, of all people, to read that book. I thought it was aimed for the teenage audience. Oh well, who am I to judge? **[a/n ha ha I had to put that on there ;)]** I took that as a sign that I was free to leave and got up from the cot and walked to Edward. He opened the door for me and I went out with him right behind me. The bell had rang five minutes earlier and the halls were empty.

"Well, I guess it's time to get to class," I sighed. I was not looking forward to the stares I would be sure to get.

"I'll excuse you from the rest of your classes. I bet you don't want to go with a black eye," Edward offered suddenly.

"Are you serious? That'd be awesome!!"

"Sure. You could hang out in my office. I don't have a lot to do. Actually, when you came in during the morning, I was playing solitaire," he admitted. He was blushing again. He looked so. . . indescribable.

"Okay, I'll take you up on your offer, but what ever will we do for two, whole hours?"

"Um. . ."

"I know! Did you have lunch yet?" I asked eagerly.

"Uh, no. Why do you ask?" He sounded nervous. It was hilarious.

"Well, I didn't have lunch either. So, since you're not busy, and you can get out of the school anytime you want, why don't we go get lunch? You drive, of course. If a teacher saw me driving my truck out the student lot, they'd think I was ditching." My plan was brilliant. I was getting alone time with Edward without any interruptions. Plus, I really was hungry and needed some food. _But at what cost? If James sees you, you know you're good as dead._ Edward will protect me, I'm sure of it. _Edward can't protect you forever. James can wait. He'll might not get to you now, but he will eventually._ Eventually being the key word. I'll come up with something and besides, James is in class, there's no way he'd see me with Edward.

"Earth to Bella. Hello, anyone in there?" Edward interrupted my argument with the little voice in my head. Oh gosh, that blow to the head must have made me crazy. He was waving his hand in front of my face.

"You know, that's _really_ annoying. Get your hand away from my face Mr. Masen. I'm okay."

"Just checking. You were really zoned out. So, where do you want to go eat?"

"I dunno. What are our options?"

"Well," he began in a French accent, "we have the wonderful Subway across the street. Or we could have a tasty burger from In 'n Out a few streets down. Or is the madam interested in having some scrumptious snails from the French restaurant across town?"

"Ew, snails are definitely out. I'm not in the mood for a burger. . . so I guess the five dollar foot-long it is," I said.

"Well then, let's go!" He took my hand and I felt that electric shock again and pulled me to the front entrance. We went out the door and crossed the street. Once safely inside Subway, Edward let go of my hand. I felt incomplete without him touching me. The lady at the register was eying Edward, looking at him like he was a piece of meat. She was in her early twenties just like Edward. She had long fake nails that were painted a disgusting yellow and her hair was died red with black stripes. She looked like a slut. Whoa Bella, where did all the hostility come from? Just because he holds your hand for two minutes. . .

"What do you want, Bella? Order anything you like, I'm paying," Edward generously offered. He was such a gentleman. He even opened the door for me when we walked in. Who does that anymore? Now, he was buying me lunch. It seemed that his manners never ended.

"It's okay, Mr. Masen. I can handle paying for my lunch."

"No, _I'm _paying. And I thought I told you to call me Edward. I don't like the the name Mr. Masen. I'm not old," he insisted.

"Not old yet. Just wait until your forty," I pointed out. "Then, you're old. So better get used to being called Mr. Masen, Mr. Masen."

"Oh, ha ha, Ms. Swan. Hurry up and order so that I can eat."

"Fine. I'll have a turkey on wheat with mayo, tomato, lettuce, and honey mustard," I told the sandwich making person. Edward payed for our orders and we took a seat. The cash register lady was still looking at Edward. She was really starting to piss me off.

After five minutes of this, I had enough. "Just take a damn picture already, it'll last longer! And don't you know it's rude to stare at people while they're eating?" I shouted at her. She was startled and glared at me for three seconds before taking out her phone and snapping a picture of Edward. The subject of said picture was looking at her like she was mad and I couldn't blame him. Who takes a picture of a total stranger at a Subway?

"Uh, I think we should go now. Are you done Bella?" Edward said. He looked a little disturbed that some random infatuated Subway worker had taken his picture.

"I'll just take it to go," I said quickly and got up from my chair. He got up too and we both headed out the door. We had crossed the street and were in his office before one of us talked.

"Let's never go to that Subway ever again, okay? Your little stalker would just get another picture of you," I teased. I was laughing so hard, my already pained ribs felt like they couldn't take much more.

"Real funny, Bella. At least you don't have someone watching you when you go eat lunch" - that's what you think - "and why are you laughing at me? I'm hurt," he said, mock hurt in his voice.

"It's funny! And payback for you laughing at me in the morning."

"I thought you said we were even."

"I lied."

"Fine, then. But watch your back, Swan. I have influences and can make your school life hell," he threatened. Too late for that. It would've been interesting to see what he could have possibly done that would make my school life worse than what it actually is.

"Pff. You can't do shit, Masen. Just give up," I scoffed.

"Watch your language, Swan. You're still in school, even if you're not in class." He looked at the clock on his wall. "Wait for an hour and three minutes and then you can start cussing me out." He smiled his crooked smile and I was dazzled. There was no way I could be here, with Edward, a Greek god on earth. Better take advantage of the time I had.

"So. . . what do we do now?" I asked.

"Well, we could. . . uh. . . do. . . something," he suggested brilliantly.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes but what something?"

"We could play solitaire on my computer?"

"That's lame, Edward. Let's watch something on YouTube, since you offered to let me use you computer."

"I guess. . . but nothing inappropriate."

"Sure, sure. Scoot over and make some room," I said. I went around his desk and saw the mystery picture. It was of a devastatingly beautiful blond. Her golden hair went down to mid-back in gentle waves and her pale blue eyes were amazing. She had a body any girl would kill for with curves in all the right places. She had an arm wrapped around Edward's waist and was laughing at something. Probably the frosting smeared all over his face. He had his arm on her shoulders and was laughing, too. Even with cake all over his face, he still looked dazzling.

This picture shot pain through my body. It wasn't the usual pain I was accustomed to, it was different and affected my heart more than anything. Of course Edward had a girlfriend. Hadn't I thought of this earlier? Why did it hurt so much when I had already accepted that? I tried to ignore the beautiful woman in the picture and turned to Edward's computer. I clicked on the Internet icon to open a new page and typed in in the URL box.

"So what do you want to watch, Edward?" I asked, trying very hard to conceal the pain in my voice. I don't think I did a very good job because he looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Is something wrong? Does your head hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. My head doesn't hurt," I said purposefully keeping my voice light. It was true for what he asked. I actually had forgotten about my head. It didn't hurt anymore and my black eye didn't bother me so much. "Back to my original question. What do you want to watch?"

"Anything, I guess."

For the next hour, we watched any video that we could find. My favorite was from Nigahiga. It was called Ninja Glare. I tried to do the hand thing for the rest of the hour. I got it down in thirteen minutes. Edward did it in four. I wasn't impressed, partly because he admitted that he had seen the video before and partly because he was such a show-off. Time seemed to fly by when I was with Edward. The next minute, the final bell rang and the halls were filled with teenagers desperate to get to the nearest exit.

"Well, thanks for everything, Edward. You've been really nice to me. I'll see you on Monday, I think," I said.

"Bye, Bella. See you on Monday." I picked up my stuff from the couch and waved goodbye to Edward. As soon as I was out of the door, every girl in a ten foot radius turned to glare at me. I quickly let down my hair so that my black eye was covered and invisible. I walked towards my truck and my friends. When I reached them, they all but jumped me.

"Bella! Where were you? I didn't see you after lunch! What happened?" Delilah screamed in my ear. I removed myself from the death grip she and Alice had on me and my hair moved. They both gasped when they saw my face.

"Oh my god, Bella, who did this to you?" Alice demanded from me. She was just as horrified as Edward had been, except she hadn't seen me with blood on my face and in my hair. "See, I told you, D! I knew something bad was going to happen when she left with him! I told you we should have done something after he came back in without Bella!"

"It's okay, Alice. I'm okay. Can we please move this conversation to somewhere more private without all the staring people?" I begged. "Let's go to your house. I'm still going to the sleepover."

"All right, Bells. Just follow my car. I picked up Delilah in the morning so she's gonna ride with me," Alice instructed. She and Delilah looked at me one last time and walked to a canary yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. It was a beauty. My friend back in Forks, Jacob, would be drooling over this car if he saw it. I got in my truck and turned it on. I pulled out smoothly and followed the Porsche that was waiting for me at the exit. After I had caught up, the car continued its journey to Alice's house. It was pretty far away from the high school. I wondered how early Alice got up in the mornings to make the drive to school. I was beginning to think that Alice lived outside of the state when she pulled up to a driveway.

The house (if you could call it that, it was huge) was beautiful. It was painted a soft white and stood out from the adobe colored desert behind it. It was three stories tall and had a stately and grand feeling about it. I parked behind Alice's car and stepped out of my truck. I was still gawking at the structure before me when someone giggled.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked.

"Of course! You have an amazing home, Alice!" I said.

"You haven't even seen the inside yet! Come on," Alice exclaimed, tugging my hand to make me move forward. I stumbled after her and Delilah. D looked just as dumbfounded as me. We looked at each other and giggled at our expressions.

"Come on, you two! I wanna get ready for the movie premiere," Alice called. We ran to Alice who was waiting for us at the doorway. My mouth dropped when I saw the inside of Alice's house. It was, for a lack of better words, awesome. The inside had a pale white theme that contrasted greatly with the outside of their home. There was a L-shaped sofa and a glass coffee table in front of it. A huge flat screen TV hung on the wall and a painting of a little meadow hung next to it a few feet away. **(guess which meadow I'm talking about).** There was a black grand piano set up on a little platform on the other side of the room. But what caught most of my attention was the back of the house. The back wall was made of glass and it allowed your eyes to roam over the spectacular view of the desert. It was sunset ( I did mention that Alice's house was far away from the school) and the sun sent golden rays of light across the landscape, putting everything on fire. The cacti with their pink blossoms were brilliant.

"Wow," Delilah and I said in unison. I turned to look at her. She was staring at the view like I had with her mouth hanging open.

"Well then, now that you two have approved of my home so quickly, come on. I'll show you my room where you'll be staying for the weekend," Alice said in an amused voice. Then she took our hands again and pulled us to a grand staircase in the middle of the room that I had missed because I had been too busy looking at the fantastic view. She ran up the stairs and it took all of my concentration to not trip and fall down the stairs. How this little pixie had so much strength to drag two teenage girls with heavy backpacks up the stairs was something that was beyond me. On the second floor, the was an array of pictures that I didn't get to see. We were rushed into a room on the left and the door was closed behind us. Delilah and I turned around to see Alice turn the lock on the door and look at us with a evil and plotting on her face.

"D, at what time is the movie?" she asked, that grin still plastered on her face.

Delilah looked scared and confused, which was so rare for her that it had me panicking. If she was scared, then I was horrified. "Um, at 12:05. Why Alice?"

Alice looked at her watch. "It's 6:54 now, so that gives me. . . only five hours and eleven minutes! I better start now. Okay, so who wants to go first?" She looked at us expectantly. I was brave – or stupid – enough to ask.

"First for what exactly?"

"Oh, that's right, I forgot to tell you guys. Who wants to go first for their makeover for the movie?"

"Alice, it's only a movie. We don't need makeovers," I said.

"You first then, Bella. Follow me." I didn't even get a chance to try and make a run for it. She hauled me to her bathroom, which was ten times the size of my tiny bathroom back home. She sat me down on a chair in front of a vanity mirror and began to work on my face. She and D had mercifully forgotten to ask about my eye until she started to put some scrub on my face.

"So what happened to your eye, Bella? You told us to wait for a more private place and here it is." By this time, D had given up on trying to escape and wandered over to watch me get tortured. She had been looking, horrified, at the amount of beauty products Alice had on a series of shelves on the wall and then turned to look at me, interested at what I was about to say.

"Well," I stalled, "nothing really happened. I just, you know, uh, ran into an open door." The explanation I had given them sounded weak in my ears.

"How did you run into a door? You were outside with James," Delilah questioned.

"I was, but then I had to use the bathroom so I went to the one on the other side of the building, the one far away from the cafeteria and I didn't notice someone open the door and I just ran into it."

Alice decided to interrogate me again. "But wouldn't you have hit your head instead of your eye?"

"I hit the edge of the door."

Thankfully, both of them let it drop after that. I could tell they didn't believe me, though. So the time went on with friendly and light chatter about boys and the movie. Apparently Alice had a crush on one of her brother's friends, but didn't know if he was interested because he was a college student. Delilah and I assured her that if he didn't see what was right in front of him, then he wasn't worth it. Delilah had been asked out by Eric during lunch and was so grateful that she already had plans with Alice for the rest of the weekend. They both asked me what James had wanted during lunch and I told them that it was just catching up with each other.

All of this was said while Alice finished working her 'magic' on me and D. She had scrubbed, hydrated, and foundation-ed every little inch of our faces and had applied make-up to both of us. She had covered up my black eye flawlessly and I was impressed with her skills. When it was her turn, she spent a total of ten minutes on her face.

"What the hell, Alice? You spent three hours on Bells and me, but it takes you a grand total of, what, five seconds, to fix yourself up?" Delilah asked.

"Well, I had to make you guys look even more gorgeous than you already are and that was hard." That softened D right up. "Now, for the outfits."

We walked behind the little pixie into a closet that was bigger than my room. "Oh my gosh, Alice! First, you have a beauty salon for a bathroom and now you have a whole department store as your closet?! Don't you think that it's a little too much?" I exclaimed.

"Nope, not really. My closet back in Forks is much bigger than this."

"Wait, did you just say Forks? As in the town of Forks in Washington? That's where Bella's dad used to live," Delilah said surprised.

"Really? Who was your dad, Bella?" Alice asked, surprised as well.

"Charlie Swan. He was chief of police there. Now he's a famous emo artist," I said, a little depressed of thinking of my poor dad.

"Chief Swan? Oh, my dad knew him. They used to go fishing sometimes."

"Yeah, that sounds like my dad." We continued to talk about Forks while Alice pulled out dozens of different outfits, looking for one for me and then Delilah. When she handed me a cute midnight blue mini skirt and a white cami shirt, I asked her if she had an outfit that was less revealing. She asked why and I just told her that it was going to be cold later on and I didn't want to freeze my butt off. She just nodded and gave me some black skinny jeans instead with a yellow short-sleeved shirt with a zebra print on the front. She also gave me a gray zebra print jacket to put over it if I got cold. I thanked her and went to change in the bathroom. When I came out,after making sure that no injuries were exposed, both of my friends gushed over how hot I looked. I just rolled my eyes and sat on the bed.

Delilah went into the bathroom next and came out with a pair of light blue denim shorts that stopped a few inches above her knee and a red V-neck shirt that showed a little cleavage with sleeves that went up to her elbows. My best friend really looked amazing and the outfit was perfect for style. She sat down on the edge of the bed next to me and we waited for Alice to come out. When she did, she looked stunning. She had decided on a pink dress that went to her knees. It was made of silk and she had added a skinny silver belt that hung crooked on her hips. The dress was simple yet Alice made it look perfect. This girl was truly a fashion genius.

"Let's go! It's 11:39 and we need to get to the theater before midnight," Delilah reminded us. We quickly got our purses (lent to Delilah and I courtesy of Alice) and stuffed our phones, wallets, and tickets in them. We ran out of Alice's room and down the stairs. The front door opened and we crashed into the person entering and landed on our butts. I looked across from me and stared into emerald green eyes.

"Edward?" I blurted out.

**A/N ha I told you guys I had some surprises for yall. That was the longest chapter I've ever written. Hope you guys liked it. REVIEW!! HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!!! cue the fireworks! *fireworks start bursting in the sky* teehee.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Sleepover: Part 2

**A/N I'm so surprised by all the responses I got from last chapter. It was amazing! So many story alerts/favorite story/author alert adds! You guys are truly wonderful readers. I don't think this is the best chapter ever, but you guys can tell me what you think in your reviews!! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I am neither a Stephenie nor a Meyer so I have no ownership over Twilight. We all wish we did. Except Stephenie Meyer because she actually owns Twilight.**

Chapter 5: The Sleepover: Part 2

"Is that you, Bella? I didn't know you knew Alice. Here let me help you up," Edward said. Yup, that right there confirmed my questions. Only Edward would be so nice to help me up. Well, the same routine that happened whenever I bumped into Edward continued. He graciously helped not only me up, but my friends as well. Then he asked if I was okay and I lied. Somehow, I had managed to hit my still aching ribs and that brought a whole new round of pain.

"So, how do you know Alice?" Delilah asked once we were all done greeting the floor with our butts.

Alice didn't give Edward the time to answer. "He's my brother. Well, adoptive brother. Our parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen adopted us. I've been with them since I was twelve. He's been with them since. . . how long have you been with Carlisle and Esme, Eddie? I forgot."

"Alice, I told you not to call me that. My name is Edward, okay? And I've been with them since I can remember," he replied with a shrug. Wow, so he was adopted. I wonder what happened to his parents. I was about to ask when Alice ever so quietly reminded us about our plans.

"SHOOT, IT'S 11:50!! WE NEED TO GO NOW!!! BYE EDWARD!! DON'T WAIT UP!!" she screamed. Then, once again, the little pixie grabbed our hands and towed us with amazing strength to her car. "Bella gets shot gun! You already got your turn, D!"

I was dropped off in front of the front passenger seat door by a very rushed pixie and Delilah next to me. Alice ran around her car and opened the driver's seat door. Delilah and I immediately got in after she did and buckled our seat belts. Alice put the key in the ignition and revved the engine to life. She shifted to first gear and shot out of the driveway.

It was at this time that my supposed best friend decided to warn me. "I have to warn you, Bells. Alice here like to drive a wee bit over the speed limit. How do you think I got to school so early?"

"A wee bit?" I said in a high voice. Alice was driving 105 miles per hour and was getting steadily closer to 115. "Alice, please slow down! We're not in the Daytona 500!"

Alice just laughed. "Calm down, Bella! If we're going to make it to a theater across town, then we need to go pretty fast. Besides, they go way faster in the Daytona 500."

I just clutched my seat for dear life and did not dare to look out the window. Delilah had her eyes closed in the backseat and looked like she was praying. Instead of focusing on the negative about Alice's driving – which was a lot – I thought about how, thanks to Alice, we were probably going to make it on time. I didn't know how we never seemed to stop. Weren't there any red lights in this whole city?

Then, thankfully, Alice parked the car in front of the theater and turned the car off. "We're here! And right on time! Come on let's go!" she announced.

Delilah, Alice, and I got out of the car and started walking across the street and inside the theater. It was packed! There was no space to move but luckily we had Delilah in our group. Let's just say that guys were getting swats on the head and lectures on flirting with another girl while in front of their girlfriends. When we reached the front of the line, we gave our tickets to a worker stationed there and he let us through. Alice invited us to some popcorn and candy and I bought the sodas. We both figured that D had done enough by getting us in and buying the tickets. We didn't have to worry about getting seats because Delilah had paid extra to get us reserved seats in the middle of the top row, the best place to watch a movie from. Slowly the theater filled up and people made their way to their seats. After about ten minutes, the lights dimmed and the now filled theater cheered in anticipation. The previews for future movies rolled. Finally, the movie came on and my eyes stayed glued on the screen for two hours. It was the best action movie I had ever seen and I was glad I had come. There was no way I would have missed this for anything in the world. Except for Edward.

After two and a half hours of watching transforming cars fight with each other and people declaring their love for each other in the middle of a battle, Alice, D, and I made our way out of the theater and out to the street. We animatedly talked about the movie, describing our favorite parts in detail and which Autobot liked the most. I was all for Bumblebee.

We got to Alice's house around four in the morning and tried to go to her room quietly, but we laughed the whole way there. We probably woke up her parents, but she said not to worry, her parents were deep sleepers. The only thing that could wake them up in the morning was someone banging their bedroom door.

"Okay, so what do you guys want to do now?" Alice asked once we were in her room.

"I'm beat, Alice. I'm sure Bella is, too. Not all of us have your energy, you know. So I think we're just gonna crash on you very comfy looking bed. Hope you don't mind," Delilah said. That being said, D jumped on Alice's bed and got settled in for the night. Alice had a hard time not laughing.

"I'm sorry about that, Alice. You know how she is. She needs her beauty sleep," I apologized.

"No worries, Bells. My bed is big enough for three teenage girls. Go ahead and crash whenever you want." Alice went into her bathroom to change and I took that opportunity to change into my pajamas. Long-sleeved light blue top and dark blue pants. I didn't notice Alice come out of the bathroom, so she saw me when I changed. Which means she saw my bruises.

"Oh my gosh, Bella!" she gasped. I whirled around and saw Alice looking at the blotches of yellowing bruises on my arms and the fresh blue and purple ones on my ribs. She had her hands over her mouth and her eyes were wide with disbelief and horror. "What _happened_ to you?!"

"Sh! Be quiet, Alice, you're gonna wake up Delilah! Nothing happened to me! I have tai kwan do classes and I bruise easily," I explained in a rushed whisper.

"Those don't look like bruises from a martial arts class, Bella. What's going on?"

"Nothing is going on! And it's none of your business! So please, just drop it. And don't you dare tell anyone about this, got it?"

"But-"

"But nothing! Don't tell anyone," I hissed. The last thing I needed was others knowing about this, especially Delilah and Edward. I didn't need attention put on the situation. Alice nodded and I put on my top. "Good. Night, Alice." I climbed on the bed and curled up on my side. Alice silently went to the other side of the bed and slipped under the covers. I couldn't tell if she had gone to sleep or was still thinking about the bruises. I didn't care either, so long as she kept quiet. I waited for the darkness of sleep to over power me and relaxed my body. Again, I found my self wishing for a better life, a better home. Darkness washed over me and I slipped into peaceful oblivion.

**~/~/~/~/~/~**

When I woke up in the morning, Delilah was still snoring lightly and Alice was no where to be seen. I got up from the bed, careful not to disturb my friend and made my way to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face with one of the scrubs Alice had given me. I tiptoed out of the room and into the hallway. A delicious smell wafted up from the kitchen and I greedily followed it. My stomach rumbled and I hurried up. I ran down the stairs, which was a really bad idea. I tripped on the last few steps and lost my grip on the railing. I closed my eyes and felt my ribs and every other badly hurt part of my body shriek in agony when I came in contact with the floor. I gasped and my eyes watered a little. I heard footsteps getting nearer, so I tried to get up but all I accomplished was to sit up.

"Are you okay, Bella? Did you trip again? Here let me help you up," a velvet voice said. A pale hand pulled me up and I was face to face with Edward. He was smiling the crooked smile that made me breathless and incoherent. "You really need to be more careful, Bella. I won't always be there to help you."

"Uh. . . um. . . I would say a witty remark, but I'm hungry, so which way's the kitchen?" I asked. He laughed. "I'm serious."

"Just follow the scent of Belgium waffles and French toast. Esme has breakfast ready for you."

"Thanks." I did as he told me and followed the mouthwatering aroma of food. I made it to the kitchen without tripping. A feast fit for kings was set on the island in the middle of the kitchen. I eyed it and my stomach rumbled loudly. I didn't notice a person near the stove until she spoke.

"You must be hungry. Go ahead and help yourself," she said. I jumped a little and turned to look at her. She had caramel colored that flowed in gentle waves to just below her shoulders and warm, brown eyes. She had a kind smile on her face. She must be Esme, I realized.

"Yeah, I am. This all smells mouthwatering," I complimented. I didn't know what to do, I just stood there.

"Take a seat and help yourself. Don't worry about taking too much, I'm making more anyway. Go ahead," Esme said. She smiled and turned back to her cooking. I turned my attention back to the food and grabbed a plate from the pile on the island. I helped myself to a little bit of everything. My plate was soon full of Belgium waffles, some French toast, sausages, and scrambled eggs. I sat on a chair and began to eat. The food was delicious. It was better than anything I ever had. It was like I was in taste bud heaven.

"How do you like the food, Bella?" Esme asked.

"It's amazing! So good! You're an excellent cook, Mrs. Cullen," I said.

"You can call me Esme, dear. And I'm glad you liked it."

Just then, a very sleepy-looking Delilah walked in. "Morning, Mrs. Cullen. Morning, Bella. What's that smell?"

"It's called breakfast, D. grab a plate and help yourself," I answered. She sent me a glare. "Someone didn't get enough beauty sleep last night."

"Someone couldn't keep quiet," she countered.

"You already knew that I sleep talk, Delilah. You said you had gotten used to it already."

"Alice woke me up. You know that I'm not pretty when someone disturbs my sleep." She sat next to me with a plate of waffles and sausages. "That little pixie can be really annoying in the morning."

Delilah took a bite of her waffles. "Oh my god, Mrs. Cullen. These waffles are incredible!"

Esme laughed. "Thanks. Call me Esme. So would you girls like some orange juice?"

"Yes, please," we said in unison. She got some glasses and filled them with OJ. She set them in front of us. "Thanks, Esme."

"Your welcome."

We continued to eat, talking about our guesses for what Alice was going to make us do. When we finished, we washed our plates and thanked Esme for the amazing meal. Delilah and I made our way to Alice's bedroom, still discussing the plans Alice had for us.

"I still think that she's gonna make us do something related to clothing and make up, Bells. I've known Alice longer than you have and that's the best bet," D argued.

"Alice would at least ask us what we want to do," I said.

"Nope, remember she already had everything planned out before we got here. So there, I win."

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Yeah, yeah. So where is Alice anyway?"

"I dunno. The last time I saw her was when she woke me up."

We were already in Alice's room, waiting for her to show up. She sure was taking long. I was about to go and ask Esme if she knew where her daughter was when said pixie graced us with her presence.

"Where were you, Ali? We already had breakfast without you," Delilah said.

"Oh, I was just talking to Edward about Jasper," she told us. Jasper was the college guy Alice had a crush on. Something about her tone made me think that she was lying. Weird, Alice would never lie to us. "Why aren't you guys dressed yet? Chop, chop, ladies. We've got a booked schedule."

Delilah beat me to the shower. I was stuck waiting until Alice showed me the way to the guest bathroom. I quickly thanked her and closed the door behind me. I took my clothes off and hopped into the shower. The hot water relaxed my body and helped ease the pain. I took a moment to breathe in the scent of my favorite shampoo. The familiar smell of strawberries calmed me down some more and I was at peace for a little bit. I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower to the steamy bathroom. I dried myself off and put on some blue skinny jeans and a green t-shirt. The bruises on my arms were almost completely gone, so I didn't put on my gloves. I didn't feel like dressing up today. I grabbed my stuff and headed to Alice's room. Delilah and Alice were ready and just waiting for me. Delilah had on some short shorts that showed off her legs and a pink graphic tee. Alice had on hot pink skinny jeans with pinstripes and a white Hollister shirt.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"Shopping!" Alice squealed. Delilah gave me a look that said, I told you so. I just rolled my eyes.

"Which mall?" I asked. I knew I had no way of convincing Alice to do something else. Might as well go quietly than dragged.

"You're learning fast, Bells! The mall downtown, of course!" Alice said.

"Aaaaliiiicee, please, anything but shopping," Delilah wined. She wasn't in the nicest mood at the moment and an entire day walking around with heavy bags did not help things.

"It's either shopping or going hiking with Edward and his friends. You pick," Alice told her. That shut D up. "Okay then, let's go!"

We followed Alice out of the house and into her Porsche. As soon as we had our seat belts on, Alice stepped on the gas and the car zoomed out of the driveway. Delilah sat in the front this time and was praying again. I just held the edge of the backseat in a death grip. Alice was indifferent towards our behavior and just talked about how much fun she was having and how we were the best. After what seemed like an eternity but in reality was only half an hour, we arrived at the mall. Alice jumped out of her car and Delilah nearly fell on the floor in her attempt to get out. She was thanking God that we hadn't crashed. Alice just rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so where do you guys want to go first? American Eagle or Forever 21?" Alice asked. We linked arms with her while she talked and made our way inside the mall. D was having a hard time not laughing at Alice's excitement. The girl was bouncing up and down and her eyes were bright.

"American Eagle," I answered. I needed a new hoodie and a new messenger bag wouldn't be so bad either.

"To American Eagle!" Alice exclaimed. The Saturday mall crowds parted as we made our way to American Eagle. We quickly made it to the store and soon enough Alice was pushing Delilah and I into the dressing rooms with clothes that she said, and I quote, "made us look super-duper-ooper hot". I came out in a peace V-neck T with a black flannel vest over it and some silver gray skinny jeans. Delilah had been forced into a faded denim mini skirt and a simple gray classic polo. Alice squealed over our outfits and insisted on buying them for us. Of course, D and I protested her generosity but Alice is an unstoppable force of nature.

I bought a blue shawl hoodie with the money I had brought and watched as Alice went from clothes rack to clothes rack. She made us go try on whatever it is she had found and she tried on a couple outfits, too. When we finally got out of the store, we each had five bags. Delilah and I had tried to reign Alice in on the clothes she bought for us, but like I said before, Alice and her credit cards are an unstoppable force of nature.

"Where to next?" Alice said brightly. I looked at her in disbelief.

"Alice, I think we have enough. And I bet D agrees with me," I argued.

"Silly Bella, when it comes to clothes, you can _never_ have enough! And I know for a fact that D agrees with me on this," she said. I looked at Delilah and sure enough, she was nodding. I hung my head in defeat and followed them into the next store, Hollister.

"Aw, cheer up Bella! It won't be so bad," Delilah comforted me. She was wrong. It was very bad. Alice had gone overboard with the shopping. In every store we went to, we came out with five more bags.

We had been shopping for five hours straight and I was exhausted. Alice seemed to have a never-ending flow of energy, but Delilah and I weren't so lucky.

"Alice, can we stop now? I think we've hit all the stores now. Let's grab something to eat, I starving!" Delilah said.

"But there's still a few stores I want t – "

"Alice! How can there still be stores you haven't shopped at? We have enough, now let's get something to eat and go back to your house," Delilah interrupted. She gave Alice her famous pout and it was only a matter of seconds before she caved.

"Fine, we can come back some other time. So where do you guys want to eat?" Alice caved. I sighed in relief and D looked triumphant.

"Let's go to Subway," Delilah suggested. We all agreed and soon enough, we were on our way to Subway. I didn't notice that we were headed to the Subway in front of the school until it was too late. Ali pulled into a parking space and got out of the car. Delilah and I followed suit and all three of us walked into the Subway. The same girl from when Edward and I were here was making the sandwiches.

"Um, maybe we could eat somewhere else," I said. I did not trust that girl with my food. She might put something in my sandwich as payback.

"Why, Bells? We're already here and I'm hungry," D said.

"Well, you see, last time I was here, I had a little. . . misunderstanding with that girl over there and I don't think she likes me very much."

Alice looked at the girl and back to me. "She probably doesn't remember you, Bella. Don't worry." I hoped Alice was right. We went up to her and ordered our sandwiches. She glared at me when I ordered, so I'm guessing she didn't forget. I ordered my usual and Alice insisted on paying lunch. She was really generous. I'd have to find a way to thank her later.

When I took the first bite of my sandwich, my eyes watered and my mouth was on fire. I grabbed my soda and tried to quench the fire. I took a look in my sandwich and there was a whole mess of jalapeños. Every inch was covered in them. That sneaky bitch!

"Hey, you guys, I told you I didn't want to come here! She didn't forget me and put a whole mess of jalapeños in my food!" I said.

Delilah and Alice stared at my sandwich like it was infected. D was the first to react. "Just play along, Bella, okay? It's time for payback." I didn't get what she was saying. What did she mean by payback?

"Oh god, Bella!! Why are there jalapeños in your sub?! Did you forget that you're _deathly_ allergic to them?! You could die!!!!!" she screamed. She looked at Alice for backup.

"Did you bring your meds, Bella? Oh god, please tell me you brought your medicine!!!" Alice shouted. By now, the whole restaurant was looking over at our table. Even the **cough** bitch **cough** was looking, her eyes wide in fear. Probably for her job and not my life. I finally got the picture and played along.

"No! I forgot them at home!! Crap, what am I going to do, Alice?! I'm only eighteen, I can't die yet!! Oh no, oh no, oh no!!! Alice I don't want to die!!!!" I yelled out in what I hoped was a panicked tone. "Delilah, what am I gonna do?!"

"Just calm down, Bella! Okay, remember what the doctor told you. He said that if this ever happened to. . . uh. . . to. . . eat a turkey sandwich on rye with lettuce and tomatoes!! It absorbs the pepper's juices," Delilah lied. Alice turned to the culprit.

"Hey you! Make a turkey on rye with lettuce and tomatoes! Fast, before it's too late!" Alice commanded. The girl just nodded and started to frantically make the sub. We had a hard time trying not to laugh and give our bluff away. The girl, whose name tag read Samantha, now that I had the chance to see it, rushed over with the sandwich and put it in front of me.

"I'm so sorry!!! I didn't know you were allergic to jalapeños and I thought you ordered them!!!! Please don't tell the manager!!!!" Samantha begged. I could tell she was lying and she put the peppers there out of spite. I ignored her pleas and helped myself to the free lunch I was getting. After I finished my lunch, I looked at her. She was on the brink of tears.

"I know you did that on purpose. You're mad because I caught you staring at my friend's brother. But I'm feeling merciful today so I won't tell your manager that you intentionally poisoned a customer's food," I said as my friends and I got up from the table. We walked out the door and I turned around to look at her one last time. "Oh, and by the way, I'm not allergic to jalapeños. Thanks for the free lunch!" I smiled an angelic smile at Samantha and took out my cellphone. I snapped a picture of her face, it was priceless! She had her mouth open and her her eyes were wide and confused. There was a smear of mustard on her face and a piece of a tomato in her hair from trying to make me the sandwich. Then I ran like a bat out of hell and into Alice's Porsche. She and D were laughing their heads off and I laughed with them.

"Step on it, Ali! Before she recovers," Delilah choked out between laughs. Alice complied and we were out of there before Samantha had a chance to register that we had pranked her. We couldn't stop laughing and Delilah had to calm Alice down because she was driving fast and I didn't want to die in a car crash.

We made it to the house unscathed and still in laughing fits. Delilah had to crawl into the living room and that only made me laugh harder. I was on the couch clutching my ribs. Alice was doing the same and D was rolling on the floor. We didn't notice when the front door opened and in came in two sweaty college guys.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked. He was looking between the three of us like we were crazy. Next to him was a tall, honey blond guy with blue eyes. He was trying really hard not to laugh at the scene in front of him. He was well built and good-looking. He must be Jasper. I tried to compose myself, but failed miserably.

"We. . . taught. . . your. . . stalker a . . . lesson!!!" I said between fits of giggles. Then I took out my Sidekick and showed him the picture. He stared at it for a minute before breaking down in laughs, too. Jasper joined us, unable to keep it in anymore. We laughed our asses off for another seven minutes. Edward finally calmed down enough to ask what happened. Alice told the tale and soon enough, we were all laughing again. I laughed that night more than ever before in my life, and for once, I felt really and truly happy. I found myself thanking a higher being for my luck.

_Thank you for all the great friends and laughs I'm having. My life is getting better and one day, with your help, I'll find myself free of everything that torments me. Thank you for tonight._

**A/N that's chapter five for ya! Personally, I think that this chapter wasn't the best. It was bleh. I had a minor case of writer's block. It sucks. You know what will make the evil writer's block go away? Reviews! So review, doctor's orders!!! ^.^ oh and everyone who guesses which movie the girls were watching correctly gets. . . team Edward or team Jacob chocolate cakes!!!!  
**


	7. Chapter 6: The Sleepover: Part 3

**A/N thank you, thank you, thank you!! so, so, so much!!! I can't believe the response I got from last chapter! You guys really know how to make someone feel more confident in their writing. So thank you so much. I really appreciate all of you taking time to read and review. So please don't stop. **

**I believe I owe people some chocolate cakes! So VampireZozoSword, lozzy035, Shoveler, renzhie, faramiriel, and Twilighterzxox here are your team Edward chocolate cakes *hands out cake platters* Enjoy! To Vanessa123, here is your team Jacob cake *hands out cake* disfrutalo! I'm not sure if I spelled that right, but it's Spanish for enjoy. Lol and for the rest of my readers, to make sure you don't feel under appreciated, I made some Twilight cupcakes!!! *hands out cupcakes* Écouter! Enjoy in French. I feel very multicultural today. I know I'm weird, but isn't that why you read this? Lol I'm going to stop my ranting now and give you what you want. Chapter six!!!**

Chapter 6: The Sleepover: Part 3

BPOV

The laugh-a-thon had ended and we were sitting on the floor, on the couch, where ever we had collapsed in giggles and guffaws. A few chuckles escaped Edward's lips occasionally. Those gorgeous, full lips. . ._No Bella! Snap out if it, stop staring at his lips!!_ But they're so INVITING. _NO!_

I had to start talking before I found myself with my arms around Edward's neck and my lips on his.

"So Edward, did you like the little prank I pulled for you?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you for that, Miss Swan. I'll be in debt to you for the rest of my stay at your school," Edward said.

"What's with formality, Eddie? Loosen up, it's the weekend, man. Go back to the officialism tomorrow at class," Jasper commented. Alice looked at him with glazed eyes. Oh, so this was the guy. I nudged Delilah with my toe and she had the same revelation as I did. She was thinking what I was thinking. Her eyes questioned me and I nodded slightly in agreement. Time to begin the interrogation and analysis of Edward's friend and Alice's crush.

Delilah started, "So, Mr. Masen. Who's your friend with the laid back attitude?"

"Delilah how many times have I told you? I'm Edward, _not_ Mr. Masen. And this is Jasper Whitlock. He's a friend from class. Jaz, these are Alice's friends, Bella and Delilah," Edward introduced.

"Any friends of Ali's are friends of mine," jasper said. Well, so far, so good.

"So, you're studying to become a counselor?" I asked.

"No, actually. I'm studying psychology," he responded.

"Where are you from?" D continued.

"A small town in Texas."

"Do you drink or do drugs?" I asked. Alice snapped out of her ga-ga state and looked at me in shock. Everyone did except for D. They stared at me like if I had asked him to pull down his pants.

"Uh, n-no. I don't do drugs and I drink a little," Jasper stuttered.

"Have you ever been arrested?" D asked. Edward and Alice were still in shock while Jasper had regained his calm and cool attitude.

"Nope," he answered, popping the "p".

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I interrogated.

"OKAY! I think we'll leave you two alone. Let's go to the game room, girls. NOW," Alice spoke before Jasper had time to answer.

"But he hasn't answered the question, Alice," D objected.

"NOW! Go, go, go. Move your lazy, questioning behinds up those stairs," Alice ushered. She pulled us up and dragged us up the stairs.

"We'll continue this chat later!" I called out.

Once we were on the second floor, Alice turned around and faced us. "What the hell were you guys doing?!" she hissed.

"We were just trying to be good friends and see if he's worthy enough for you," D said innocently. I nodded.

"Aw, that's really sweet, you guys. But did you have to do it? I mean, now, he probably thinks I have weirdos as friends."

"Well, he's not worth your time if he judges you based on your weird friends," I stated.

"Thanks, Bella. At least it's over now," Alice breathed out in relief.

"Oh it's _far_ from over, Alice. You didn't let us finish. He still has a _lot_ of more questioning before he's approved of," Delilah told her. Alice looked scared.

"Don't worry, I'll keep her in check," I reassured her.

"Thank you so much, Bella."

"Yeah, yeah. So where is this game room you spoke of?" D asked. She rubbed her hands together and had a wicked glint in her eyes.

"Why, do you want to get destroyed in Guitar Hero, Delilah?" Alice challenged.

"Oh, bring it on, pixie," Delilah responded. Alice ran in the direction of the game room and Delilah and I followed. This was going to be interesting. . .

EPOV

The girls left the living room and Jasper and I were laughing. Alice had been so desperate to get Delilah and Bella out of here before Jaz could even open his mouth to answer. Those poor girls were facing my little sister's wrath right about now.

"Wh-what do you think sh-she's doing to them?" I asked Jasper.

"How should I know? She's your little sister," he answered.

"Right. But it's _you_ she has a crush on," I said. That sobered him up. He sat up straight and looked me in the eye.

"No she doesn't."

"Right, so her two best friends would start questioning you ten minutes after they see you for the first time. For no reason." Ah, God bless sarcasm.

"Yes. People do that to get to know other people, Eddie," he explained in a slow voice. I glared at him.

"You know, for someone studying to become a psychologist, you suck at figuring people out."

"Shut up."

"If you break her heart, I'll break your legs," I threatened. I was serious, no one would hurt my little sister. I loved Alice, even if we weren't biological brother and sister.

"Just my legs, Edward?" Jasper teased.

"Yep. Save the rest for Emmett," I said coolly. I got up from the floor and walked to the fridge and got myself a coke. "Hey Jasper, want anything?" Silence. "Jasper!" More silence. "Jaz? Are you okay? Jaz?"

Jasper was frozen on the floor. His eyes were wide in terror. He really was afraid of Emmett. Emmett was the big brother in our family. He was Alice's biological brother and cared for her even more than I did, if that's possible. He was a big teddy bear, really funny and sweet. But if you messed with him or his family or his girl, you're in for big trouble.

"Hello? Anybody home?" I waved my hand in front of Jasper's face. He didn't even blink. "Snap out of it, man!" I slapped his cheek.

He came around. "What was that for?!"

"You weren't responding. I was afraid you'd gone catatonic," I explained.

"You're not seriously going to sick Emmett on me, right? Right best buddy?"

"I won't need to. So be warned." I took a sip of my coke and turned on the TV. "So, do you want to watch football? Or futbol? **(soccer)**"

"Uh, I don't know. Whatever's on is okay."

I changed the channel to a baseball game. "Arizona Diamondbacks it is."

BPOV

"What then?! Ha, Alice, you just got served you pixie behind on a silver platter!!! Pay up," Delilah demanded with her hand outstretched. Alice sighed and put twenty dollars in Delilah's waiting hand. They had a bet on whether or not Delilah could beat Alice's high score in Guitar Hero. She did.

"By three points, Jones. Nothing to be excited over," Alice reminded her. I laughed. Watching these two compete was the funniest thing. They would trash talk to each other and would try to distract the other. Alice had gone so far as to jump up and down in front of Delilah, but D never lost her focus.

"Laugh it up, Swan. Just you wait and see what I'm gonna do to you tonight," Alice said. I gulped.

"What are you going to do to me, Ali? You know I love you, right? Best buddy? I didn't mean to laugh at you. Please spare me," I begged.

"HM, let me think about it. . .uh, no. I already had it all planned out for us so go get your bags from my car and put on those cute pj's from A&F I bought you guys."

"Alice, it's only 7:43," D complained.

"Oh well. Get your things and put on those pajamas on."

Delilah and I went downstairs and to Alice's car. It took us three trips to get all of our bags to Alice's room. We left her bags in her car. The guys were no where to be seen tough the TV was still on, so they couldn't help us. We were close to dying from exhaustion when we finally brought the last of our bags to the room.

"Remind me to never go shopping with Alice again," I panted out.

"You would just hurt her feelings, Bella. Besides, you're a sucker for guilt trips," D said.

"You wouldn't tell her my weakness. Just like you wouldn't tell her that I like Edward."

"YOU LIKE MY BROTHER?!" Alice screamed. She was standing in the door way and her face was. . .excited?

"No I don't! That was just a joke, right Delilah?" I denied. I looked at Delilah and she shrugged.

"Sorry, Bells. You said it, so I guess the cat's out of the bag now."

"So much for having my back," I muttered.

Alice screamed again. "OhmygodIknewitIknewitBellalikesEdward!"

"What did you say?" I asked. How could she talk so fast?

"She said, Oh my god! I knew it, I knew it! Bella likes Edward!" Delilah translated. I looked at her, dumbfounded.

"You understood that?"

"There's always an overexcited girl in the play that talks like that. I learned to translate," she said.

"How did you know this, Alice?" I questioned.

"Well, whenever you're around Edward, you get this glazed look in your eyes– "

"Just like you get with Jasper," I snickered.

Alice blushed. "Yeah, whatever. And you stare at his lips."

It was my turn to blush. "No I don't Alice!!!"

"Yes, you do. That, and you were talking in your sleep. You kept saying his name over and over. Put all of that together and it isn't hard to figure out.

My face heated up even more. Why must I be cursed with sleep talking? Now, two people know about Edward. If any more find out, I'll be dead. James might find out and then, he'll find me. James couldn't know. It'll be hell for me and Edward. I was sure James would go after Edward when he was done with me. James would kill Edward.

An image of Edward's body, bloodied and broken, came to my mind. James, standing over him, his fists red and dripping. His eyes cold and lethal. _You belong to me, Bella, and nobody else. _Another scene; Edward hanging from the ceiling, a rope around his neck. Signs of cruelty before death were plastered all over his body; broken arms, broken legs, slashes all over his chest. _Look what happens when you cheat on me. _A last image; Edward's body cut up into pieces. His arms, legs and head separated from the torso. A pool of blood on the floor and James, laughing with butcher knives in his hands. _You will always belong to me._

I felt violently sick. I covered my mouth with my hand and ran to Alice's bathroom. I prayed I wouldn't trip or else I would throw up where ever I landed. I pushed the door to the bathroom open. I knelt in front of the toilet. Today's free lunch came back up and out of my mouth.

"Bella! Are you alright?! What happened?! Was it something you ate?!" Delilah asked, concern in her voice. Both her and Alice had followed me the few yards from the door to the bathrrom. Alice was next to me, holding my hair. Neither of them looked disgusted, only worried. I had the two most awesome and caring best friends in the world.

Once all of my lunch was being flushed away, D handed me my toothbrush. She had gotten it out of my bag when I was unable to. I thanked her and brushed my teeth twice.

"Are you feeling okay, Bells? I could call Carlisle if you feel sick. He's a doctor, so he could check you out," Alice offered. A doctor? No, no, no! The last thing I needed was someone finding out about the bruises. _Correction, someone _else_ finding out. Alice already knows._ Damn, I had forgotten about her.

"No, I'm okay. No worries," I hastily said.

"But Bel– "

"Seriously, I'm good. So, I'm going to change now. Get your butts out of here," I said.

"Fine, Bella-wa. But if you're feeling nauseous again, tell us right away," Delilah instructed.

"Sure, sure. Hey Delilah, can you pass me my clothes? They're in the bag by the door."

"Which bag? Did you forget that we've got at least twenty bags each?"

"I'll get them! I know which ones to get you, anyway," Alice said. She walked out and three minutes later, she tossed them to me. By some chance, I caught them before they hit the floor.

"Thanks, Alice. Oh and for the future, it's best if you don't throw anything at me. I have the worst reflexes." She just laughed.

I closed the door and the looked at the clothes she had given me. Purple short shorts and a white spaghetti strap shirt with a monkey eating an ice-cream cone on the front. There was no way I was wearing this tonight. It was cute and I would wear it any other night, but not tonight. My bruises would show and I'm pretty sure that display was not on Alice's agenda for tonight. I opened the door and told Alice I was not wearing the pajamas.

"Why Bella? You'll look great in them!" she argued.

"Just give me something else, please. Pants not shorts."

"But then we won't match!" I noticed what she was wearing. It was the same I had except in pink. Delilah walked in, no doubt coming from the guest bathroom, and had the same thing in a soft green.

"Please, Bella? Delilah's wearing it. Please?" Alice pleaded. She pouted and showed me her puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry, Alice. I won't fall for you tricks. Only two people in this world can make me put this on and I'm not telling you who they are."

"I bet I could figure out who they are and get you to put on those pj's," she threatened.

"Go ahead. You'll never get it right, and if you od, I'm still not putting them on."

Alice was clearly expecting me to give in because she stuck her tongue out when I didn't budge. I smiled in victory. Delilah chuckled and shook her head at our silly fight. She knew that she was one of those people and that Edward was the newest one to join that exclusive club. Too bad Alice hadn't thought of asking her. . .

"Fine, Bella. Give me the shorts and I'll give you the pants that go with that shirt." I handed her the shorts and grabbed the pants. I changed and looked at myself in the full-length mirror. Nothing was showing. I checked my black eye. It didn't hurt as much and the color was a nasty shade of purple. I was surprised Esme hadn't said anything during breakfast. I guess Alice or Edward had told her about it. I walked out of the bathroom and put away my dirty clothes.

"What do we do now, Ali?" D asked.

"We go downstairs and make some sundaes!" Alice exclaimed. She bolted for the kitchen and we went after her. The ingredients were already out and Alice got some bowls. The once spotless island was now a mess with chocolate syrup all over and whipped cream on top. We fought over the good toppings and made even more of a mess.

When we had finally made, eaten, and cleaned up after our treats, Alice called Edward and asked him if he wanted to join our movie night. He said yes. Soon we were all piled on the couch with two bowls of popcorn.

"What do you guys wanna watch?" Edward asked.

"Comedy!" I said.

"No, romance!" Alice objected.

"Action's way better," Delilah argued. She looked over Alice and I and at Edward. "Looks like your the deciding vote, Edward."

"Alice pounced on him. "Please big brother? May you please choose romance? Please?" she started pouting and I only had a couple of seconds before he caved.

"Edward! You owe me, remember? Choose comedy," I reminded him. He turned to look at me and mouthed thank you. I nodded. He really didn't want to see the chick flick Alice was sure to put on.

"I can get Lauren to stop chasing you!" D blurted out.

"Really?" Edward questioned. There was hope in his eyes. SHOOT!!! as much as Edward owed me, it was nothing compared to how much he wanted Lauren to leave him alone.

"Yup. All you have to do is pick action and by Monday at lunch, you'll be skank-free."

"Make it by Monday morning and we have a deal," he bargained.

"That's gonna be a little hard, but done. Just have to make a few phone calls and she'll avoid you like the plague," Delilah planned.

Edward looked at Alice and I with apologetic eyes. "Sorry, girls, but if this gets Mallory off my back. . . well, wouldn't you do the same thing?"

Delilah got up and hugged Edward. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Do you guys have Eagle Eye?"

Alice, still a little sour because she didn't get what she wanted, just pointed at the DVD collection under the flat screen. "We have almost every movie you can name. I'm sure you could find Eagle Eye somewhere there. They're in alphabetical order."

D let go of her strangle hold on Edward to search for the movie. She found it quickly enough and popped it in the player. She sat down on Alice's left side and reached for some popcorn. I had to admit, Delilah had chosen a great movie. It was a little creepy imagining that the U.S government would build a machine smart enough to overthrow the president. Just goes to show you what happens when you mess with technology. After the end credits were finished, we got into another mini-fight about what to watch next. Edward was always the deciding vote. He didn't seem to like the attention. It was like we were looking up to him to find a cure for cancer, it was THAT important.

We were watching the third movie when I zonked out. I had gone to bed late last night and the shopping trip had wore me out. I didn't last long. I fell asleep with my head on Edward's shoulder. The last thing I remembered was him pulling me closer to him and laying my head on his lap. I didn't have any nightmares of James hurting my love and I guessed it had to do something with Edward being with me. Oh , this man has me wrapped around his pinkie and he doesn't know it.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

When I woke up, it was noon and I wasn't in the living room anymore. I was on Alice's bed with the girls next to me. They were both snoring lightly. I got up and took advantage of the fact that there weren't two other teenage girls fighting for the bathroom. After I was done with my shower, I put on some boyfriend crop jeans from Hollister, a blue graphic tee and some blue Vans. Alice would not approve of how "ordinary" my outfit was but I couldn't care. Delilah and Alice were still sleeping when I came out of the bathroom and I didn't want to disturb them. I went downstairs and was about to enter the kitchen when I heard someone playing the piano.

I slowed down and tried to be quiet. The music was calming. The melody, complex yet simple, was moving. The notes were played perfectly and had so much emotion poured into them. I felt so small compared to whoever was playing this. I recognized the composition as Clair de Lune, but the pianist added so much more emotion. I found myself in front of the piano, next to the bench. I realized that I must have followed the sweet notes to the source. When the song ended, I was speechless. I was so entranced that I didn't notice who was playing. I made myself look and I was shocked to see that Edward was the one who was playing. I didn't know he played the piano, let alone play it so beautifully.

"You played that?" I asked. Edward had been so into the song that he didn't notice me walk closer. He jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Good morning Bella. I didn't see you there. Um, are you hungry?" he said after the initial shock. His cheeks were a little pink. He was blushing?

"Good morning Edward. Why are you avoiding my question? Did you or did you not just play Debussy on this piano? And why are you blushing?"

This just made him blush even more. "Um. . . yeah, I did. I wasn't very good. I didn't know you knew Debussy."

"You think you aren't any good? Edward, that was. . . mere words cannot describe how utterly amazing that was!!!! Of course you're good at it!!! Is that why you were blushing?" I asked, incredulous.

"Yeah. Anyways, are you hungry?" he asked again, changing the subject. Edward was obviously talented. He could become a famous musician. Why is he here, in Phoenix? He should be in Julliard, or in some recording studio, not in a counselor's office in my high school. I stored those thoughts away and stepped out of my little bubble.

"Yes. Is there a lunch buffet set up in the kitchen, courtesy of Esme?" I said. I was suddenly aware of the growling my stomach was making. The thought of Esme's cooking made my mouth water.

"No, we're all going out to eat. I'm going to wake up Alice and Delilah. If I don't come back, it's because I was eaten by an evil little pixie," Edward joked. He went upstairs and I sat down on the bench. Today was the last day of the sleepover. Tomorrow, I would return to real life and my nightmares. This weekend had been a dream for me. Surely it was a mistake for me to have this amount of good luck and fun. Maybe it_ was_ a dream I was about to wake up from.

But it didn't _feel_ like I was dreaming when Edward came running downstairs and used me as a human shield from Alice and her wrath. It didn't seem like a dream when Delilah and I were laughing as Edward and Alice fought over the last piece of bacon left when we were in IHOP. And it certainly didn't feel like I was sleeping when I was bombarded with water balloons in the Cullen backyard. Although, when Delilah had disguised her voice and called Lauren to tell her that if she didn't leave Edward Masen alone, her "stalker" would find her and make her regret ever even looking at him, life seemed like a dream. a great dream when Lauren fell for it and started crying, swearing to never talk to or look at Edward again.

So, at the end of the day, when I was laying on Alice's bed once more, I was finally smart enough to admit that I wasn't dreaming and that this weekend had been real. Just like James was really an ass and like my dad was really an artist in pain, this sleepover with my two best friends had been real. I liked this version of reality much better.

**A/N yes!!!! I finished the chapter!!!! I'm so happy and sorry that the last day of the sleepover was rushed through. I just needed to get this story moving along of I'm gonna end it the way I had planned. So sorry for the ending, but it was necessary. Bella's going back home next chapter!!!! and more importantly, she's seeing James next chapter! Who knows what will happen. Please, please, please, please, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! don't leave me without my seven-up lemon-lime caffeine free soda!!!!! lolz so random. REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 7: Drowning in Reality

**A/N OH MY GOSH I AM SOOO SORRY!!!! my computer had a tantrum and got a virus. My dad took it to be cleaned and in the process, the chapter got deleted. So I had to write it all over again. I can only hope that I still have the readers' support. So here it goes, chapter seven.**

Chapter 7: Drown in Reality

"Wake up Bella!! It's time for high school!!!!!" a high pitched voice yelled in my ear. It was too early, in my opinion, to even be up, let alone yelling in my ear. I did the only thing I could; I threw a pillow at the offender and turned to my other side.

"Leave me alone. Ten more minutes," I mumbled.

"Ooh no!!! You did NOT just ruin my hair!!!!! ISABELLA MARIE SWAN-DWYER YOU WILL GET UP THIS INSTANT AND YOU WILL GET DRESSED!!!!! DO YOU HEAR ME!?!?!?!"

I should have known that it would be Alice who would wake up this early. Delilah was just as a lazy person as I and she wouldn't be awake for another. . . oh I don't know, ten hours, maybe? So throwing the pillow had been a _big_ mistake. _Especially_ when it's a fashion obsessed pixie who's waking you. As soon as my logic had proved a point to my tired body, I shot up and tossed the covers off of me. Delilah, who was next to me, was woken up by the shrieks that came form Alice. She looked at me.

"What did you do this time, Bella?" she asked.

"Um, I threw a pillow at her and ruined her hair."

She shook her head and looked at me with sad eyes. "It was nice knowing you, Bella. I will always remember our time together and cherish our friendship."

"Good, you're both awake. Now, get up and get washed up. I only have so much time left to make you both stunning. Come on move, up up!" Alice instructed. I fearfully looked at her spiked black hair to inspect the damage. It looked like it always did – stylish and perfect. What?

"I thought I hit you with the pillow, Alice? Why does your hair still look. . .perfect?"

She tinkled her laugh. OH I have the perfect nickname now! Tinkerbell! Perfect revenge for what I suspect she did. "I was bluffing, Bella. You missed, and by a very large margin, might I add. You hit the closet doors," Tinkerbell (what she was to be called for the rest of the day) explained. I looked at the closet and sure enough, there was a hot pink pillow. I sighed.

"Wow, Bells. Even in sleep, you have no aim," Delilah teased.

"Of course I wouldn't! Being half asleep doesn't help me concentrate. Anyone could tell you that, D," I countered.

"Alright, enough bickering you two. Get in that bathroom and wash up. Bella, since you used my bathroom last time, go use the guest bathroom this time. Your clothes are already there," Alice instructed. "Delilah, my bathroom is all yours."

"Whatever you say, Tinkerbell," I said. A stunned Alice turned to face me.

"What. . .did you just call me?"

"Gotta go!" I ran to the guest room, but not before hearing Delilah explode in laughs. I locked the room's door, and then the bathroom door when I was in. You could never be too safe. As promised, my clothes were already laid out for me. It was the first outfit that Alice made me try out in American Eagle: silver gray skinny jeans, peace V-neck tee, and black flannel vest. I took my shower and put on the clothes. Alice had given me some strappy silver high heels. There was no way on earth that I was wearing that to school. Thank God I had brought a back-up. I pulled out a pair of blue ballet flats. Hopefully, that would keep Alice from freaking out. I made my way to Alice's torture chamber, aka bathroom, with caution. When I had safely entered, I found Delilah strapped down on a chair Tinkerbell had put in there.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Bells. As you can see, since you were too slow, Alice here found a new barbie to play dress up on," Delilah greeted. Alice – oops, sorry. I meant Tinkerbell – was currently working on her hair and turned to give me a smile.

"You're next. Go eat breakfast in the meanwhile," she said. I nodded and made my way to the kitchen and, what I hoped to be more of Esme's drool worthy cooking. Instead, what I found was something that was drool worthy in a different way. Edward, shirtless with red plaid pajama bottoms riding alarmingly low on his hips, was leaning on the counter top with a mug of freshly brewed coffee in hand. I stopped and was too busy ogling at the gorgeous Greek god to notice that said god had noticed my presence and was staring right back at me.

"G-good morning, Bella. You look – you look. . . great," Edward complimented after several minutes of staring. "Um, you hungry?"

I blushed cherry red and nodded. I looked at anything but him and his half naked state. "Uh. . . is Esme cooking?"

"No, actually. She had to go to work earlier that she expected and didn't get a chance to make breakfast."

"What time is it?" I asked. It was still dark out and I could only guess that Al–Tinkerbell had woken us up before dawn.

He looked at the digital clock on the microwave. "It's 5:18."

By that time, I had walked to the fridge, careful not to look at Edward, and poured myself a glass of orange juice. I was drinking it and what he said made me spit it all out. Guess where. That's right, all over Edward. "What!? Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! Here let me help you." I grabbed a washcloth, wet it a little, and began to wipe at the juice on Edward's abs. . . . ooh dear God. He had a six pack. _Think pure thoughts, Bella. Think pure thoughts. Charlie. Paper. Cigarette pack. Edward's six pack. NO!_

My thoughts were no longer helpful. I was going to cave any second now if I didn't get away from Edward. I rushed to the sink on the other side of the island instead of the one on the island. "Sorry again about that Edward. It's just the shock from being woken up so early and the time. Sorry," I apologized without facing him.

"It's okay, Bella. Don't worry about it. I still need to shower anyway. I think I'll go do that now." And with that said, Edward walked quickly out of the kitchen and to his room on the third floor. I think it's on the third floor. I've been in all of the rooms on the second floor and his wasn't one of them. _Gah Bella! Does it really matter where his room is? It's not like he's going to invite you in after what just happened._ The voice in my head was right. Wow, that sounds like I'm crazy. Note to self: don't mention the voice to anyone.

I nodded a little to myself and began my quest for Lucky Charms and milk. I put it all together in a bowl, grabbed a spoon, and sat down to enjoy mini marshmallows and lightly frosted cereal. I chewed each bite carefully, pondering over the Lucky Charms leprechaun. It seemed like the kids were so close to getting that spoonful of the yummy cereal and then, BAM, the leprechaun makes the marshmallows do something magical and he escapes. That wasn't fair. I think the kids deserved some food. After all, they follow him all over the world and what do they get to show for it? Nothing. And they were just kids.

While thinking how selfish the Lucky Charms leprechaun was, Al – I mean Tinkerbell – managed to sneak up on me and scared me from behind.

"So are you done yet, Bella?"

"AAH!" I jumped and my spoon of milk and marshmallow goodness went flying behind me. Surprisingly, none of it got on me. As for the person behind me, well, she wasn't so lucky. I turned my head and saw Tinkerbell's face covered in milk and Lucky Charms. That was not good.

I tried to get up from my chair and to a secure location but was stopped by an angry fairy.

"I forgive you for this, Swan. But you will pay for potentially ruining my morning. Just thank your lucky stars that none of this got on my outfit," she said in a calm voice. I don't know what it was, but that made me fear for my life.

"I am SO SO SO sorry for that Al–Tinkerbell! I didn't mean to get cereal on your face. You startled me and it just happened," I tried to explain. Tinkerbell had been washing her face in the sink and was drying it with a dry washcloth when she suddenly stopped and looked at me again. There was disbelief and – gulp – anger in her eyes.

"What did you just call me?" It was the same question from before, and that made it worse. Seeing that this was my only chance to escape, I ran for the front door. Too bad that Tinkerbell was faster than me. She saw my goal and ran to block it. I had no other way out and could only go up the stairs. I dashed up the stairs to the third floor and all the way to the door at the end of the hall. Yes! It was unlocked and Tink was still rushing up the flight of stairs. Without thinking what could possibly be on the other side of this door, I barged in and locked it behind me. I leaned against the door and breathed out a sigh of relief. My eyes wandered around and they found a still wet Edward with a towel around his waist looking at me with wide eyes. Immediately I flushed and tried stuttering out some words. Nothing came out and my mouth kept opening and closing. I probably looked like a fish.

"Um. . .uh, hi there, Bella. Is there, uh, a reason you, um, came to my room?" a still shocked Edward stuttered out.

I was still rendered speechless at the sight before me. I thought that pajama Edward was hot, but this, this was beyond words. Freshly showered Edward with a towel being the only thing that kept him from nudity was even _sexier_. I didn't think that was possible. Boy was I wrong.

An uncomfortable throat clearing brought me back to reality and my face turned an even brighter shade of red. "S-s-sorry Edward. I, uh, I was running from Tinkerbell and um, this was the first place I saw. Well, actually, I saw the front door first, but then Tink got there before I did and blocked it, so I was forced to run upstairs to the third floor. And I didn't know that this was your room, so I just came in but if you want, I'll go hide somewhere else. I mean, of course you want me to go, you're _naked_ and you need to get changed. I'm not helping–"

"Bella! Stop, it's okay. I'll just change in the bathroom. You can stay here until. . . who's chasing you?" he asked. Edward had cut me off in the middle of my rant and for that I was grateful. I would have blabbered on and who knows what embarrassing things would've come out. I mentally shuddered at the possibilities.

"Tinkerbell," I responded. When his beautiful face became even more confused, I remembered that only I knew about the name. "I mean Alice. It's just that I'm going to call her Tinkerbell or Tink for the rest of the day as revenge for threatening me."

"Oh. I could help you with that. I'll call her that, too. So your punishment goes on after school ends. And I can't miss a chance to mess with Al – I mean _Tinkerbell _a little. I'll tell Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett before we get home," Edward offered. I thanked him and he went to change in his bathroom.

After eleven minutes, Tink came pounding on Edward's door and I was forced to surrender. She was fuming while she did my make up and hair. Delilah just tried to suppress her laughs and eventually had to leave to "eat breakfast". I heard her loud guffaws the minute she hit the stairs. I was not looking forward to seeing what Tinkerbell did to my face. I was sure that she wouldn't make me look like a clown, but I couldn't stop the doubts that kept bugging me.

"There. You are now ready for school," Ali – Tinkerbell deemed after an hour. I looked at the mirror, prepared to scream at Tink if she _did_ make me look like a clown and gasped instead. She had done wonderfully, not one detail clownish.

"Wow, Tinkerbell, you did wonders! You actually made me look pretty even with the eye," I complimented.

"Are you gonna keep calling me _Tinkerbell_?" she asked, saying the word like it was a bag of flaming dog poo.

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?" I asked sweetly. A flash passed through Alic – Tink's eyes. I didn't get a chance to see what it was before she ran out the door and left me sitting there. Immediately suspicious, I ran after her, forgetting that I was bound to fall down the stairs. As it was, I only tripped once and managed to grab hold of the railing before falling down a long flight of stairs and breaking a couple of bones.

"Delilah? Tinkerbell? Where are you guys?" I called out to an eerily empty kitchen. The situation I was in brought a flashback that I _so _didn't want to relive.

_**Flashback**_

_"Mom? Phil? Hello, I'm home. Where are you guys?"_

_I walked through the rooms of the house, top and bottom. Even their bedroom, though if they were in there, I didn't want to see. Miraculously, they weren't. . . uh, relieving stress. Which got me worrying. Where were they? Renee hadn't mentioned a trip. And the fridge was stocked. Phil's team was on break seeing the season had finished. I doubt that Renee had gone to see dad._

_While pondering over where on earth my mother and current boyfriend were, I walked into the kitchen and went to make myself some dinner. A note I hadn't noticed before was taped to the refrigerator. I took it and looked it over before crumpling it into a ball and throwing it at the wall._

Bella – Phil and I have decided to get _married_!!!! I'm so excited and couldn't wait, and neither could Phil. . . so we went to Vegas!!!! There should be food money in the usual place. I don't know exactly when we'll come back from our honey moon, so go to school, don't open the door to strangers, you can only have two friends over at a time, and make sure to make something to eat. Love you!!

mom

_**End Flashback**_

Angry tears slid down my face and I ran out of the house and into my truck. Thank heaven I had left my backpack, with completed homework, in there because I wouldn't have been able to run back to Alice's room and gotten it. Throwing the truck into reverse, I backed out of the Cullens' driveway and towards the school. The tears still flowed and I couldn't do anything to stop them. I didn't _want_ them to stop. All this pent up anger finally broke free and I'll be damned if I tried to stop it.

All the lies that tore at my family, all the secrets, all the beatings, all of it, let loose. I wasn't going to take crap from anyone anymore. This was it. I was a new person. I was eighteen and I could go out on my own. Find a nice apartment on the other side of the country and move away from all my troubles. Money wouldn't be a problem, seeing as my father was one of the wealthiest artists out there. I could just ask him to help me out with this.

I would break it off with James and get a restraining order put on him. No, I would go one better. I would put that sorry bastard in jail. I have all the proof I need. He would be put away for a long time. And I could finally go. Sure Renee might be hurt, but did she ever take into account my feelings when she just left for Vegas? No. Did she do anything about my daily torture? Hells no. I am _**not**_ going to let her feelings influence my decisions anymore. I am my own free being. I will take care of my needs first. After all, don't they say to put on your own oxygen mask before assisting others?

_But what about Edward? Don't you love him?_ That thought put an immediate halt to my plans. Yes, I did love him. But he had a girlfriend. A beautiful one, who could take care of him and look right next to him. I couldn't do any of that. Edward was an amazing person, talented, caring, intelligent, funny. . . the list goes on and on. I was plain, average, weak. I was just barely taking control of my life. I wasn't meant for Edward. My love was unrequited. _Then at least tell him how you feel before taking off._

Considering this appealing choice, I drove the rest of the way to school and parked in the first open space I found. The clock on my dashboard read 7:03. I had almost an entire hour to kill. Sigh. I guess that's why I got a really good parking space. I looked around at the near empty lot and only a few cars were parked. I recognized the principal's hybrid and the librarian's Toyota. The other car must be James's. On other matters, what was I going to do about – WAIT WHAT!?!?!?! WHAT WAS JAMES DOING AT SCHOOL THIS EARLY!?!?!?!

Okay, calm down, Bella. Just get out of here before he recognizes the car. Come on now, start the damn car and drive to the nearest McDonald's. Go, go, go!!!!

Too late. A tap on my window shot ice into my heart. Turning my head to see who it was, though I already knew and was feverishly hoping I was wrong, there stood my living, breathing nightmare. My boyfriend, James.

"Get out of the car, Bella," he ordered. His face was cold and furious. My resolve from earlier disappeared at the sight of his face. I should have known that I wouldn't stick to my plan. I was too much of a coward. I did like he said and stepped out of my truck.

He grabbed my elbow and dragged me to the other side of the building, away from the windows and away from my only hope of escaping. I was scared and it was pretty clear on my face. I said a quick prayer in my head before facing my demon.

_Please, please, PLEASE let me come out of me alive. Send someone out here and stop James from beating the living daylights out of me. __**PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU, OH FORCE THAT WATCHES OVER ME, PLEASE SEND SOMEONE TO PROTECT ME!!!!!!**_

**A/N ooo I was not expecting that. Seriously! I had originally planned out something far from this. The first time I wrote this it came out SO differently. Still had a flashback and James, but not this. I just went with the flow and this is what came out. and as for teh randomness, that was my fault. my mood changes whole characters and events. so if in the end, if james ends up winning, Edward and Bella dead, you'll know that i was pissed. JK i would never do that, even if exceptionally angry. Hope you guys (and gals) can forgive me for the wait and like this chapter. REVIEW! DOCTOR'S ORDERS! XD**


	9. Chapter 8: Waking Up

**A/N hey peeps!!!! thank you so much for the reviews. They total in about. . .*looks at review count* HOLY SHIZZLE 125 reviews!!!!!!! *faints* **

**Edward: oh no, she's fainted. Emmett call an ambulance!!!! -silence- Emmett ! -more silence- DAMN SHE HASN'T INTRODUCED EMMETT YET!!! Alice, GET THE BUCKET!!!!**

**Alice: *hands Edward a bucket of cold slime* I had to get slime from the Nickelodeon cruise.**

**Edward: that will work too. Here goes nothing. *pours slime on unconscious me* **

**me: *sits up in a bolt of speed* WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT! UGH NOW I'm COVERED IN SLIME! EW!!**

**Edward and Alice: you. . . fainted and we. . . had to do some. . . thing.**

**Me: but did you have to pour _slime on me?!_**

**Edward: uh. . . RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!! *runs like a bat from hell***

**Alice: *looks at empty space where Edward was* oh. . . shitaki mushrooms. *backs away from slime covered, furious author* um, it was Edward's idea! *jumps in Porsche and drives away* **

**as you have just read, your response to the last chapter was leaving me in an unconscious state. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go take a shower, and find certain pixie and brother. ENJOY!**

Chapter 8: Waking Up

"James, where – where are we going?" I asked. He didn't answer me and the quiet was menacing. He kept pulling me to the other side, away from most of the public eye. Oh no, oh no, oh no. I shouldn't have run away from Alice and Delilah. They weren't abandoning me, they had been hiding. _Shit, shit, shit. You really screwed yourself over now. _Since when did I curse so much? _Since you royally fucked yourself over. _Oh, right. Focus, Bella. Figure out a way to get away from James and into the public eye. Think.

"Where were you this weekend?" a cold voice asked of me. We had stopped walking and were now all the way across the P.E field, behind some trees that grew close together. We were really far from the parking lot.

"ANSWER ME! WHERE WERE YOU THIS WEEKEND, YOU SLUT!" This came with a hit in the gut and I fell to the red, dry ground. My stomach was in freaking _pain_ and I'm pretty sure that it was due to the bruises that had started to develop over the previous one.

"I was at a friend's. Sleepover," I gasped. I was still clutching my stomach.

"_Liar._"

His foot made contact with my face. My face was going to hurt like hell in the morning. Blood started pouring out of my nose and my lip was most likely split. This was way worse than whatever Phil and James did to me last week. I should have started taking those tai kwan do lessons.

"Where were you? Who were you with? With who did you cheat on me? You belong to _me_, bitch!!! I fucking _own _you! Don't lie to me!"

Each question was accented with a punch or kick. My body had enough and was starting to float in and out of consciousness. Black, then vivid red. Then black again. James continued to beat the crap out of me as I lay defenseless on the ground. There was only one sound beside his screams of fury that could get my full attention in this state.

Edward's voice.

"STOP HITTING HER, YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!!!"

And just like that, all the pain went away and I blacked out.

_Bella. My Bella. Wake up, love. Wake up. _

_I opened my eyes to a meadow. It was amazing in its beauty. As symmetrical as it could possibly get, there was a stream bubbling in the distance and soft white and purple flowers that were just starting to bloom. Wild flowers of different colors and shapes were among these and the sky was a light blue. Little puffy clouds dotted the sky and floated along lazily._

_Wait, there was something familiar about this meadow. As I pondered over where I had seen it before, the voice that had woken me spoke again._

_"Hello, there sleepy head." I turned my head, and there, sitting right next to me, was my angel. Edward. He was dressed in all white. A tight t-shirt covered his magnificent abs and a pair of jeans. I looked down at myself to see what I was wearing. A white eyelet sundress._

_"You look beautiful," Edward said. I blushed immediately and ducked my head. A gentle finger eased my chin up. "Don't hide that blush. It makes you even more breathtaking."_

_"Where are we?" I asked curiously. I wasn't scared. I felt so safe in Edward's presence._

_"In our meadow. The one I painted and is hanging on the wall of my living room," he answered as it was the most obvious location. The instant he said 'painted' I remembered and gasped._

_"You painted that?" I asked in complete shock._

_"Yes. Only we know where it is. That's why it's so special."_

_"Why are we here?"_

_"There's something I need to tell you, Bella. Something I've wanted to say ever since we crashed into each other." He chuckled at the memory. His emerald eyes then looked straight into mine and were soft, full of love and adoration and devotion._

_"Bella, I l–"_

Sirens interrupted my blissful dream and what Edward was about to say. I groaned and awareness to different, agonizing pains came. I felt and probably looked like crap right now. I was on I stretcher inside an ambulance. Two EMT's were at my sides and were trying to treat my cuts as best as they could in a moving vehicle.

"Oh thank God! Bella, love, can you here me?"

"Edward?" I said uncertainly.

"Yes, it's me. Are you okay? What hurts, Bella?" he asked with worry laced into his velvet voice.

"Everything," I whimpered. It was true. My arms, my legs, my face, my torso, _everything_ was on fire.

"Sir, it's best if you don't make her talk right now. She's in no condition to even be conscious," one of the EMT's said. His voice was calm and cool. Professional.

"I know," Edward said. His voice was angry, worried, and. . . hurt? Unprofessional. And speaking of unprofessional, did Edward call me _love_? Did he love me? Or did he say that to all the beaten eighteen year-olds he rode in an ambulance with.

"Bella, they're gonna give you something that will take the pain away, okay? It'll be gone soon."

"Don't leave me," I begged. The agony and fear was clear in my voice. James could come back. Edward couldn't leave me. He couldn't.

"I'll be right here, at your side, always. Calm down, love," he reassured me. Drowsiness and blackness started to take over me. "Sleep, love. I'll be at your side when you wake up."

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

That was the first sound I heard when I opened my eyes. Disoriented, I looked around the room I was in and saw dozens of flowers and balloons. A giant teddy bear was next to my bed. And an even bigger bear was in the door of the room.

"You're awake," it spoke. Why was the bear talking? Is this another dream?

"Why are you talking?" I inquired. My voice was sluggish and sleepy.

The bear looked confused. "Why wouldn't I talk?"

"Because you're a bear," I pointed out. It looked at me with surprise and started laughing. The bear's booming laugh hurt my ears and woke the person sleeping in the recliner next to my bed.

"What? What's going on?" Edward asked. He shot up from the chair and looked at his surroundings. "Emmett? What are you doing here? Why are you laughing?"

Emmett? So it – he, wasn't a bear? And Edward knew him? What was he of Edward's? A friend? A . . . brother? A brother. Alice said she had a brother who was out of town his girlfriend. Edward was here all weekend, so . . . Emmett must be Alice's and Edward's brother. And I just called him a bear. Oops.

"She . . . c-called me . . . a bear! I think she's still a little loopy," he explained. I didn't pay attention to the comment on my state of mind. I was too transfixed on the sight of Edward, here, in the hospital. With me. Here, waiting for me to wake up. Edward saved me from James. James. I started to cry. The brothers turned to me in alarm and Emmett started to apologize.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said. It was a joke, I swear."

I tried to tell him that it wasn't what he said that made me cry. It was the fact that Edward had faced James for me. All that came out was Edward and saved. James's name was mentioned as well in the mess of tears and blubbering.

"Bella, love, don't cry. Everything's fine. James isn't here. He's gone. You're not in danger anymore," Edward tried to soothe. Love. There's that word again. What did he mean by that?

The cries quieted and I was calm enough for them to relax. "L-love? I hiccuped after moments of silence. Edward looked a little embarrassed and Emmett was amused.

"_Well_ then. I think I'm just gonna go and call Tink and tell her that Bellsy here is awake. Leave you two to your privacy," he said. With a wink at me, Emmett walked out of the room.

"Edward, what happened? Why are you calling me love?" I asked again.

"Well, you were getting beaten by James – " he said the name with such disgust and loathing that I wasn't James – "when I found you. I puled him off you and started to kick the crap out of him. I thought he was out of it and turned to look at you. You were. . . you didn't look good. I called the police and when I looked back at James, he was gone. The ambulance got to the school and you were taken here."

"James escaped?!" I shouted, panicking. No, this could _not_ be happening. No, no, no.

"The police are looking for him as we speak. I told the what I saw and Alice told them about the bruises she saw on you. Why didn't you tell anyone about this, Bella? Do you realize that at anytime James could have gone too far and killed you?" Edward's voice, soft at first, turned hard and angry. I winced. He calmed down some, but his eyes were still hard.

"Where's my mom? And Delilah and Alice?"

"You will answer the question eventually, Bella. You mom isn't here and the girls are in school. Your dad his here though. The hospital found his number and called him right after you admitted. He's in the cafeteria, eating lunch. He'll be in here any minute now."

"Why are you here?"

Pain flashed quickly through Edward's gorgeous face. "You don't want me here?"

"No, no! I do want you here! But aren't you supposed to be in school?" I amended quickly. The thought of him leaving me, even fro a few hours, was. . . unbearable. I was so attached and Edward only looked at me like his little sister's best friend and a student where he works. Ho could never love me. _And he has a girlfriend._ And he had a girlfriend.

"You asked me to stay with you. And I got the week off."

"You didn't have to stay," I said in a quiet voice.

He sighed. "I did. Bella, there's something I want to tell you. Something I've wanted to tell you the first time I saw you. Bella, I . . ."

**A/N ooh CLIFFY!!!! hehe I'm bad aren't I? What does Edward have to say to Bella? Did Emmett really call Alice? Where did James go to? WHAT IS CHARLIE HAVING FOR LUNCH!?!?! find the answers to all these questions (maybe) and more (not likely) in the next installment of Prayer!! REVIEW BECAUSE THEY ARE MY ENERGY AND RANDOMNESS DURING THE DAY!!! :D**


	10. Chapter 9: Confessions

**A/N I'm back! So sorry!!! I really hate myself for making you guys wait this long, but hear me out. I started school two weeks ago AND religious classes on Saturdays. I get homework from BOTH (sucks hard) and this takes up most of my time. But never fear, I won't quit on Prayer. I'll try to update regularly, but I can't make any promises. Kay, enough of that, here's Edward's point of view. I bet all of you were wondering what he was thinking. :D this starts off after Bella leaves his room. (more like is forced to abandon a freshly showered Edward in a towel)**

Chapter 9: Confessions

EPOV

While I was dressing, Bella must have been dragged out by a very annoyed fairy. I dressed in dark wash jeans and a dark emerald green button up shirt, a gift from Esme. Alice would be disappointed in my casual attire. I wasn't going to dress up just to go to my internship at a high school. And what Alice considered appropriate clothing was too much for me. I chuckled. My little sister was sometimes too much. Looking at the clock on my desk, I saw that I still had two whole hours to go by before I had to show up at the school. Two long, painfully boring hours. I sighed. I could go downstairs and practice on the piano. Or I could stay here and look over some assignments given to me by my professors. As much as the former sounded appealing, I had to put work first if I ever wanted to graduate from college with my degree.

Keeping that in mind, I sat down in front of my laptop and began to type away. The class that had me working at Valley of the Sun High School for free required an evaluation from one of my supervisors and that supervisor wanted me to make group sessions with some of the students. I had to discuss career options and college opportunities.

After one hour of hard work, Alice and Delilah came barging into my room, panting and worried.

"What? Did you girls run here? What happened?" I asked. They were still trying to catch there breath. "Where's Bella? You didn't kill her did you, Tinkerbell?" I said in mock horror. "She was so young!"

"No, you twat! Bella just ran off in her truck and she won't answer her phone!" Tinkerbell responded in very angry tone.

"What did you do, Alice?" I asked, instantly more serious. That didn't sound like Bella.

"I did nothing!" she defended herself.

"Technically, that isn't true, Tink," Delilah said. "You ran away from her. I know Bella the best and that probably brought up some uncomfortable memories. You have no idea what she's gone through."

"What do you mean by that, D?" Alice and I asked at the same time.

She shook her head and spoke. "It's not me who should tell you this. If Bella wants you to know, she will tell you in person. But right now, we need to find her." She took control then. Her voice was firm and commanding. She sounded like a leader. "Edward, you go to the school and see if she's there. Alice and I will go to her house. If you find her, text us, and vice versa. Come on, Tinkerbell, there's no time to waste. Get your car keys and backpack." Delilah got Alice's wrist and pulled her downstairs. I wasted no time and ran to my car, leaving behind my work. Grabbing my car keys from the tray next to the front door, I unlocked my Volvo and raced to the school.

Why was I so worried about a student? Sure, she was my little sister's best friend and she went to school where I worked, but that was it. Bella had become my center since the moment I first talked to her. That wasn't logical. That didn't happen to me. I wasn't this mad with panic when Alice had sprained her wrist when she was fourteen, or when I had "lent" my car to Emmett. Why did this girl have so much influence on me? _Love._ Excuse me? Care to repeat that, subconscious? _You love Bella._ But I've only known her for a week! It's probably just a sisterly love. _Keep telling yourself that._

I was sure I was going at least twenty miles over the speed limit. Where were all of the cop cruisers? Were they all on a doughnut break at exactly the same time? I reached the school in record time, still having fifty minutes before school started. The lot was almost empty. There were seven cars parked. Bella's truck was one of them. I breathed a sigh of relief and was about to text Alice telling her I found Bella when I heard a scream. It was coming from the other side of the building. Without thinking about the possible consequences, I ran to the P.E field. The shouts were getting louder as I got closer and I was able to make them out.

"WHO WAS IT!?! WAS IT THAT MIKE NEWTON KID!?! WHO DID YOU FUCK WHILE I WAS GONE, BELLA!?!" Bella. Someone was shouting at _my _Bella. It took me three seconds to locate where the shouts were coming from. I sprinted to the cluster of trees that grew close together at the other end of the field. What I saw almost made me heave my breakfast.

Bella was lying on the ground and kicking her was her boyfriend, James. She was bleeding and bruised and _broken_. A rage so great filled me, turning my vision red. All I saw was Bella, defenseless, being beaten by a poor excuse of a living being.

"STOP HITTING HER, YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!!!" I yelled. I pulled the sorry bastard off of Bella and threw him on the ground. I started punching his face and gut, throwing in a good kick when I had the chance. This this fucker was going to pay for what he did to Bella. I was going to make sure that he went to jail and rotted for the rest of his life. He had no right to hit Bella. He had no right to call her his own.

I poured all of my anger into my punches and James was knocked out. I made sure that he was out of it and then turned my back to check on Bella. She was bleeding so much, and looked so. . . vulnerable. An angel couldn't be treated like this. I started crying.

"Bella. My Bella. Wake up, love. Wake up," I cried. Remembering Alice and Delilah, I pulled out my cellphone and called her. I told her what I saw and told her to get Bella's mother. I dialed 911 and told the operator the same story I had told Alice. Three minutes later, an ambulance pulled up on front of the school and officers and EMT's rushed to the field with a stretcher. I turned to look at James and he wasn't there. I looked around to see of he had been arrested, but he wasn't anywhere near us. _Damn. He's gone. _The EMT's had put Bella on the stretcher ever so careful of her state, not knowing whether she had broken bones or not. I pushed through the crowd of officers surrounding me, saying I would give my testimony later, and followed Bella. I couldn't bear to be apart from her now. I wouldn't leave her until she was better.

I jumped inside the back of the ambulance and watched as they tried to treat her various cuts. I was furious at James and at myself. Him, for harming an angel. Me, for letting that bastard get away. I stared at Bella's face, wishing that I could just take everything that just happened to her away. But I couldn't. And wishes never work. Bella's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh thank God! Bella, love, can you hear me?" I cried out. Tears started to pool in my eyes again. _No, Edward. Hold it in. keep it together. She is _not_ dying._ Yeah, just beaten up so badly that she won't be able to go to school or anywhere for that matter.

"Edward?" She sounded disoriented.

"Yes, it's me. Are you okay? What hurts, Bella?" _Stupid question, you idiot! Of _COURSE_ she's not _okay_!_

"Everything." I was about to try and soothe her when an EMT spoke before I did.

"Sir, it's best if you don't make her talk right now. She's in no condition to even be conscious," he ordered.

"I know," I snapped. I was in no mood to deal with this right now. Bella needed a doctor. Carlisle! How could I forget that I had a doctor as a father? I needed to call him. Now. But, first, comfort Bella. Bella comes first. Always.

"Bella, they're gonna give you something to take the pain away, okay? It'll be gone soon."

Then she said the most magnificent three words that I've heard in all my life. "Don't leave me," she whispered.

My heart swelled to the size of a watermelon, and even in the current situation, I could still feel a tiny but of happiness. "I'll be right here, at your side, always. Calm down, love." her eyelids drooped and I knew that she was three seconds from passing out. "Sleep, love. I'll be at you side when you wake up."

I immediately got out my phone and hit the speed dial. Carlisle answered after five rings.

"What is it, son? There's an ambulance coming in right now and I don't have much time before it gets here with the patient," Carlisle asked.

"I know, dad. I'm in it with Bella. It's . . . she's the patient. Her boyfriend was . . . beating her when I found her. I need to ask you a favor," I desperately begged.

"What is it? How bad does she look? I'll do anything for her, Edward. Already she's part of the family."

"Can you please be her doctor? I . . . I don't think that anyone else is good enough."

He must have heard the hopelessness in my voice because he answered, "Don't worry, Edward. I'll make sure that she gets better," he promised.

"Thank you, Carlisle. For everything," I choked out.

"I'll see you soon," Carlisle said. I hung up and resumed looking at my Bella, lying there looking wronged. James would pay. I would be the one to make sure he got what he deserved. I would quit counseling and start studying law just so that I could be the one to put him in prison. That became a more appealing idea by the second.

The EMT's carefully lowered Bella to the ground. I had been so preoccupied with my prosecution that I hadn't noticed that we had arrived at the hospital. I jumped out and raced after Bella. When I went through the glass doors of the hospital, I was tackled by Alice and Delilah, tear-streaked and worried for their best friend.

"Edward, what did that ass _do _to her!?!" Delilah cried. "All those absent days and mysterious excuses about stupid tournaments and I believed it! Me, her best friend, the person that supposed to know her better than anyone else in the whole world! I – I – my fault!"

"No, it's not your fault, Delilah. You didn't know, you couldn't have done anything about it. You trusted Bella like a great best friend should. It's James's fault, don't blame yourself," I told her. She was the closest one to Bella out of all of us. Friends since first grade, Delilah and Bella were sisters and D was devastated that her sister had been suffering. I was starting to see red again as I thought back to how helpless my love had been back at the school. _My love?_ Yes. Bella is _my_ love. No one else, especially not James. I would die before I let that monstrosity come within a 100 mile radius if her.

"Edward? Did you already call Bella's mom?" Alice asked.

"I thought you guys did," I said.

"No, she wasn't home. All we saw was a note taped to the front door saying that she was going somewhere with Phil," Delilah explained.

"Where's her dad?" Alice questioned.

To say that I was shocked when D said where Bella's father was at the moment was an understatement. "Um, last time I checked, he was in Madrid, Spain for his art exhibit."

"What!?!" Alice and I exclaimed.

"You see, Bella's biological father is Charles Swan, world famous emo artist. He and Bella's mom got a divorce after she cheated on him with Phil and Mr. Swan was so down in the dumps that he let out his feelings through paint. Somehow some art fan saw it and bought it and well, the rest is on the internet. Charlie has his very own Wikipedia page. Though how someone so important that he could ruin you with one twitch of his pinkie could possibly have been in a town so tiny like Forks is a mystery to me."

"So Bella is the daughter of one of the most artistically talented men of our time? The one with billions of dollars and connections everywhere with everyone in the world that could possibly make or break you?" Alice, always oh so subtle, asked.

"Yuppers," D said. "Back to the situation at hand, people. Neither of Bella's parents are here at the moment. But, I think that Charlie will get on his jet and get here by either late tonight or early tomorrow. Do I call him?"

"Yeah, go and do that, Delilah. You have his number right?" I asked.

"Speed dial number six. In case of emergencies. It's not like he's my _friend_ you know. I _know_ him but not like that. More like I know him as my second dad just in case my first one doesn't want to buy me that Ferrari that I've had my eyes on for the past, oh I don't know, eighteen years?" she joked.

"Then get to it. I'm going to go see if they've taken her to a room or . . . an OR. I'll be back," Alice said. She headed towards the receptionist and started to converse with the nurse on shift. My world was still spinning and all I could do was sit down and wait for the girls. Bella's dad was an artist? A rich artist at that. She could travel and see the world and instead she chose to stay here, in Arizona. She could get any guy she wanted, with that natural beauty and caring nature, and instead she chose to stay with a violent, abusing scumbag. Maybe she'll finally realize that she should go. Leave before she loses her life. Leave me.

My grand piano falling on top of me, breaking every bone in my body and putting me in a full body cast would be less painful and what I was feeling at the moment. The simple thought of Bella leaving me made my mind reel and my stomach want to hurl. I had to tell her. Maybe then she would stay with me. Maybe she felt the same way, too. I could finish college and take care of her. So many things I would offer; marriage, kids, a home.

I have no idea how much time I spent there in my reverie which included various scenes in which Bella was _mine_, heart, body, and soul. But what I can say was that Delilah had finished her call hours ago, and she and Alice had come to sit with me. We were all waiting for Carlisle to come out and tell us that Bella was healing at an alarming rate and that in a matter of hours, she would be good as new. But that could have just been me.

"Edward? Charlie's here," Alice softly said.

"What time is it?" I said, very disoriented.

"Um, about eleven at night, I think. He managed to get his pilot to fly here at the speed of light. He wants to talk to you."

Getting up from the hard, uncomfortable plastic chair, I saw a man that was almost as pale as Bella and had her hair color and eyes. Apparently most of Bella's beautiful traits came from this man. Time to use your words.

"Hello, Mr. Swan. I'm Edward Masen, a counselor at Bella's school. I . . . I was the one who found her." My voice broke at the end of my introduction.

"You're the one that saved my Bella," Charlie said.

"I wouldn't say that – " I was broken off when he hugged me.

"Thank you. So much. I don't know what I'd do if my little girl . . . _died_ because of that son of a bitch," he told me. I could tell he was holding back tears. At least Bella had one parent who seemed to care about her.

"It's no problem, Mr. Swan. Bella is like a – a sister to me. I'm just sorry that James got away," I said with hate.

Letting go of me, Charlie looked me straight in the eyes. "He got away?" I never thought that my loathing would be trumped by anyone, but in those three simple words were a hate so strong and profound that only a father could experience it when his little girl was broken, physically or otherwise.

"I'm afraid so. I was trying to see what he did to Bella and he must have run away."

He looked pained. "Do you think that she'll be alright?"

I was afraid to answer his question wrong. What if I said that she would, and then she died? I couldn't be responsible for that pain because my pain would be overwhelming enough. So I answered truthfully. "I'm not sure, sir."

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

It was ten hours after I met Charlie. We had finally been able to see Bella. They had placed her into a private room after she had an X-ray taken, searching for internal bleeding in one of her organs. Alice and Delilah had to go home because they had to go to school tomorrow. I, on the other hand, had the entire week off. The school thought that I should be given a break because, after all, I had been the one to find Bella in this state. Charlie simply said that Madrid could wait.

Around nine in the morning, Charlie asked of I wanted anything to eat. I wasn't hungry and could possibly eat anything without having to throw it back up. He left, muttering something about finding out if they had a decent Mexican burrito in the cafeteria. Shaking my head in wonder, I turned my attention back to Bella. I must have dozed off because next thing I knew, I heard a booming laugh and shot up in my chair.

"What? What's going on?" I almost yelled. I remembered where I was a split second before. Looking around for the source, I saw my big bear of a brother. "Emmett? What are you doing here? Why are you laughing?" I don't remember calling him. Carlisle must have done it, then.

"She . . . c-called me . . . a bear! I think she's still a little loopy," he explained between guffaws. I was about to make fun of his likeness to bears, and then Bella started crying. Tears were cascading down her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said. It was a joke, I swear!" Emmett apologized.

"No. . . no – J-J-James. . . saved. . . Edward. . . saved," Bella tried to say. The only three coherent words were my name, saved, and James. It clicked in my head, and immediately I was trying to soothe her.

"Bella, love, don't cry. Everything's fine. James isn't here. You're safe," I tried.

It took thirteen minutes for her to finally quiet down enough so that the nurses wouldn't come barging in here with syringes. Emmett and I were about to call them because it seemed like she would never calm down.

"L-love?" she hiccuped. Did she just call me love? For a second I was ecstatic. Then I realized that she was questioning me as to why I had called her love. Shit. I'm sure my face betrayed my embarrassment and I didn't need to look at Emmett's to be sure that he was finding my slip-up highly amusing.

"_Well_ then. I think I'm gonna go and call Tink and tell her that Bellsy is awake. Leave you two to your privacy." With a wink at Bella and a smirk to me, Emmett went off to inform Charlie, Delilah, and Alice of Bella's awakening.

"Edward, what happened? Why are you calling me love?" she asked yet again. _It's time to man up, Edward. Tell her how you really feel. Fess up and own up to your love for her. _But a little stalling wouldn't hurt anyone. _No, no it would not. you go ahead and do that._

"Well, you were getting beaten by James when I found you. I pulled him off you and started to kick the crap out of him. I thought he was out of it and turned to look at you. You were. . . you didn't look so good. I called the police and when I looked back at James, he was gone. The ambulance got to the school and you were taken here." _Too short, too short!_

"James escaped!?!" she shouted. She was panicking. Calm her down, Edward. Do it now.

"The police are looking for him as we speak. I told them about what I saw and Alice told them about the bruises she saw on you. Why didn't you tell anyone about this, Bella? Do you realize that he could have gone too far and killed you?" my voice, gentle at first, transformed into the tone I used with seniors who brought crack to school. Seeing Bella flinch, I reminded myself that she was _not _one of those and that she was the woman I loved.

"Where's my mom? And Delilah and Alice?" Bella diverted. So she wasn't going to answer me, huh? We'll see about that.

"You will answer the question eventually, Bella. Your mom isn't here and the girls are at school. Your dad is here though. The hospital found his number –" with a little help from D "and called him right after you were admitted. He's in the cafeteria, eating lunch. He'll be here any minute now."

"Why are you here?" I broke for the tiniest moment.

"You don't want me here?" Those words were hard to utter. How could one man go through so much in the course of twenty-four hours? Was God getting back at me for jacking Emmett's Wii last month? I swear I won't do it again, God. Just please, prove me wrong. Please.

"No, no! I do want you here! But aren't you supposed to be at school?" she revised. Thank you, God. Thank you so much!

"You asked me to stay. And I got the week off."

"You didn't have to stay," she said quietly.

I sighed. It was time to say it. There was no more ways I could put this off. "I did. Bella, there's something I want to tell you. Something I've wanted to tell you the first time I saw you. Bella, I. . . I –"

"Bella! Thank goodness! You're awake!" Charlie interrupted. He came in, Mexican burrito still in hand and rushed to hug Bella. I moved out of the way. What the _fuck _was I thinking? _Admitting _my love to Bella here and now? She was barely _eighteen _for crying out loud and in the hospital because of her boyfriend and his violent tendencies!!! Fuck, I would creep her out by saying the "L" word to her. I was 100 shades of stupid. Thank the heavens that Charlie came in when he did.

I needed to get out of here, fast. They were having their moment and I would just ruin it with my unrequited love. "I'll let you two catch up. Excuse me, Charlie. Feel better, Bella." With one last glance at my love, who was looking at me with confused eyes, I left her room and ran into Emmett. Literally.

"Fuck. Damn it Edward, you made me spill my coffee! You better – what's going on Edward? Is Bella okay?" Emmett, seeing my face which must have shown my utter confusion and emotional ache, went into big brother mode. "Man, answer me. Is Bella okay? She's not dying, is she!?!"

"No, Emmett. Bella's okay. Me; not so sure," I whispered. I had no strength left I me to talk above a whisper.

"What do you mean, bro? I though you were gonna tell Bella that you loved her and I was getting a new sister," he said, trying to lighten my mood.

"No. Charlie came in and stopped me from saying it. And I realized how stupid I had been. What was I thinking, telling a girl fresh out of some messed up abusive shit that I loved her? No, that would have completely ruined what little friendship we might have. Do you realize that we've only none each other for a _week_? You can't go around telling students at the school you work with that you freaking _love _them, Emmett. That you want to marry them and have a family with them and die with them. And that, even after death, you'll still love her. You just don't do that. It's not right."

Emmett looked at me like I had a third eye on my forehead. Maybe I did. I wouldn't care.

"What in the name of Jesus coffee-spilling, bastard-beating, school-girl-loving Christ are you talking about? 'It's not right' my ass, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Go back in there and declare your love for that woman! But I think it's best you wait for Charlie to leave first. He might be an artist now, but he's still a cop on the inside and can beat your ass with anything in that room. I would avoid standing or sitting next to any pointy objects if he's there when you say it."

Looking into my brother's determined eyes, I knew that he wouldn't let it go. So I did what I could. Avoided the subject completely.

"I'm gonna go see if I can get the girls out of school," I said. I walked past him, into the elevator that miraculously opened by itself, and down to my Volvo.

**A/N phew! That's done. *wipes sweat off brow* once again, I am so sorry for the delay. And I bet most of you are ready to release the hounds on me. some, the squirrels. *shudders* But please, I'm begging you, don't because then you wouldn't be able to find out what the deal is with Edward. Oh, and Bella, too. And James. And Delilah and Alice and Esme and Carlisle and Charlie and Renee and Phil and countless others. I have a shout-out for a crazy random reader who left me my first long review; dancing .unicorn, you have completely reminded me of myself when I review and given me inspiration. To tell you the truth, it's my first time _posting_ a fanfic. I had written one for an English project at school and got an A-. w00t-w00t! How awesome is that!?! very. So, my dearies, please, drop a review. Sad ending, I know, but brace yourselves. I haven't even _started_ on the sad endings. -insert evil laugh here- REVIEW!!! **


	11. Chapter 10: Confusion and Offers

**A/N what's cracka lakin, my peeps? My friend asked me who still said cracka lakin and I was like, I do. And she laughed at me. :P everyone seems to laugh at me, whether I'm funny or they just don't like me. I don't know which it is, but in order to keep my self-esteem at a reasonable level, I think they think I'm funny. I'm sorry for the delay. I tried to get this out as fast as I could but school got in the way. So here it is. I sat down and wrote this for you. Because you are the light that guides me through the darkness, the peanut butter to my jelly, the M to my M&M. :D so here goes.**

Chapter 10: Confusion and Offers

_"D-daddy?" I was six and three quarters. I was just getting used to sleeping without my night light. And things weren't going so well._

_"DADDY!" I cried._

_"What is it, hon?" my dad, Charlie, huffed out, after having run from his to my room with a baseball bat. "Is someone at your window?"_

_"No. There's monsters in my closet. I heard growling. There gonna get me!" I cowered behind my dad. I knew that the monsters wouldn't get me because my daddy was a copper and no one messed with a copper. He would protect me. He always did._

_Dad sighed and lowered the bat. "There are no monsters in your closet, Bells. Remember what daddy told you before bed?"_

_"Monsters can't get me because I'm a good kid. Right, daddy?" I looked up to my dad._

_He smiled. "Right, Bella. Now why don't you get in bed and get to your dreams. You wouldn't want to miss your date with Eddie now, would you?"_

_I shook my head. Eddie was my imaginary friend. His name was Eduardo, but I called him Eddie. He was the bestest buddy I had. Next to Delilah , of course. He put me back on my bed and tucked me in. With a kiss to my forehead, dad closed my door, but not before wishing me sweet dreams._

Charlie. My dad. The one who always seemed to know how to make me feel loved when everyone, even my supposed mother Renee who was off on some vacation with Phil, ignored me. But just as the one person I really needed to hear from was about to say most likely the most important sentence in my life, he had to interrupt. He had to come in my room at the hospital, Mexican burrito and all, and see that I was still alive. Couldn't he have waited two minutes? You know, finished off that burrito before doing anything else?

"Bella! Are you okay, sweet heart? Does anything hurt? Where's your mother? Why isn't she here? I swear, I will hunt down the animal that did this to you!" Charlie spouted off. Edward had just left, sadness in his eyes. The usual light that was there at all times was gone, and he had left me with a get well. Ugh. I was more confused than before. What was he going to say!?!

"No, dad, I'm fine. Nothing hurts – " lie "and you need to finish off that burrito before I take from your hands and devour it myself," I joked.

His mouth twitched. "How can you think of joking around while you're this condition?"  
I sighed. "Delilah has gotten to me. You know how she is, dad. Always looking at the lighter side and stuff."

"There is no lighter side here, Bella. How come you didn't tell me? Or your mother? Or your friends? How could you let that scum do this to you?" Charlie's eyes were saddened with an ancient grief. His voice was laced with sorrow. It was like Edward all over again, except this was the man that raised me. I felt like I disappointed everyone today. I honestly tried to tell someone, but James. . . he was too much.

"I don't know, daddy. He. . . he told me he would do things to you if I said anything. And Delilah, too. I couldn't let him, daddy, I couldn't!" I was crying by that point. I really had hurt everyone around me. Well, except for Renee. She wasn't even around. What type of mother leaves her kid alone for an unknown amount of time?

"You should have told me, Bells. I can take care of myself, remember. I'm not just some artist, I'm a cop turned artist."

"I know, but I – I couldn't think straight. And when I didn't do as he said, he would get Phil to do his dirty work at home." Shizzle. Did I say that aloud? One look at Charlie's reddened face confirmed my suspicions.

"Phil hit you, too?" he asked in a deadly calm voice. His chocolate brown eyes, so much like mine, were hard, cold. Lethal. I didn't dare to answer. It would only get him even more vicious.

"Answer me, Isabella. Did he, or did he not, hit you?"

I nodded my head the minutest bit. He exhaled sharply. His hands turned to fists and his entire face read death. I was absolutely terrified of my own father for three seconds. I felt sorry for whoever came in at the moment and said or did something to trigger my dad's bomb.

Emmett decided to come in at that exact moment. "Hey, Bella, hello Mr. Swan. How are you feeling? Are you off your high?" he ribbed. I blushed at the reminder naturally. Charlie stalked out of the room without a word. The look on his face must have been a sight because I saw Emmett flinch away from him.

"What did I say?" Emmett said.

"It was nothing you said, Emmett. It's not your fault. It's mine for not telling anyone sooner," I explained in a hushed tone.

Emmett immediately came to my defense. "No, Bella, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything to trigger James. I'm sure your father isn't mad at you."

"Not just James. Phil, too. I didn't tell anyone about Phil."

"Wait, what? Who's Phil?"

"My step-dad."

"You mean. . . your step-dad. . . _abused _you, too?" his face was a mix of incredulity and fury. Even a stranger who had know me for less than twenty four hours was pissed at what had happened to me.

"Yeah."

"How come you didn't tell anyone?" Was this question going to be repeated all day? If I don't know once today, then I won't know when you ask me ten minutes later, people!

"Look, I don't know, okay? Why don't you just leave it at that!?!" I snapped.

"Whoa, sorry. I didn't know," Emmett said.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. It's just that, that question has been asked a lot and I don't think I can bear it much more."

"No worries, little sister. Ask, and nothing shall be asked again."

"Thanks. I think. Why are you calling me little sister?" I was hoping that this Cullen man would answer the damn question.

"Well, you're Alice's friend, and you're my friend now, so you're part of the family," he explained.

"I'm not Edward's friend?" I asked in a tiny voice.

Emmett laughed. "I think you're much more than that, Bella. I think you're his l– "

"BELLA! YOU'RE OKAY!" Alice all but shouted in my ear. Both she and Delilah jumped on the hospital bed and proceeded to hug me until it became hard to breathe. I had to remind them repeatedly to get off me or they would end up killing me and all their efforts at trying to keep me alive would have been in vain. I got a glare from Alice and a slap on the arm from Delilah. Best friends didn't care if you were hurt, they would beat the shit out of you anyway.

"Why, Bella-wa?" Delilah had inquired after all the thank-God-you're-alive buzz had worn out.

"Don't ask her that. She doesn't want to talk about it. She'll bitch on you if you do," Emmett said, rescuing me from the unwanted question.

Delilah scoffed. "Bella, bitching out? Pf the girl can't even complain about the crappy food at school. She'll take it with good grace and resign herself to feeding off whatever the hell is on her tray."

The conversation was light from then on. Emmett told funny stories about what had happened at the family reunion he went to during the weekend. One had me laughing so hard that nurses had to come into my room to check that I wasn't going into hysteria. Alice and Delilah informed me about what I had missed in class. We never talked about the reason I had missed said classes.

We were nearing the end of visiting hours and neither my dad nor Edward had come back after their awkward exits. Emmett unknowingly saved me from having to embarrass myself by asking for Edward.

"Hey, where's Edward? I thought he went to pick you guys up."

"He drove off in his car after he pulled us out. He just told us that Bella was awake and that we should go see her. Nothing about where he was going or when he was coming back," Alice said. My heart stung a bit. I had been the cause of Edward's abrupt departure?

"Probably went to classes. That man never rests." Emmett's assumption cleared a piece of the hurt.

A nurse spoke from the doorway. "The visiting hours are over. You have to leave. Come back tomorrow."

"Well, Bella-wa, so long. I'll come here straight after school." She leaned in and gave me hug. "Please, stay alive. For me," she whispered in my ear. My eyes teared up. It hurt so much to think of everyone I had almost lost. D might be witty, beautiful, talented, and strong, but she still needed me to be there for her.

"Good night, Bella. I'll come with D. Try to keep you sane," Alice said. She gave me a watery smile.

"Please, Tinkerbell, she's put up with me for years. It's you that will drive her crazy," Delilah retorted.

"Shut up, Jones. Good night." Still bickering, my friends left.

Emmett was still here and was getting comfortable on the recliner.

"Aren't you going to go home with Alice?"

"Nope. Edward texted me saying to keep you company. He's worried that. . . _someone_ might decide to pay you a midnight visit." I shuddered.

"You don't have to do this, you know."

"Bella, you're family. Family is always there for family. How do you think Ali and Eddie have put up with me for so long? If it weren't for being in the same family, they would have kicked my ass out of the house a _long_ time ago."

I giggled. "If it helps, I think I might let you sleep on my couch. If that ever happens."

"You _think _you might, or you _might_? Or will you _let_ me with no doubt?" he played along.

I rolled over to my other side and feigned slumber.

"Bella? Come on, don't leave a guy hanging like that." I breathed in deeply. Emmett sighed. Eleven minutes later, I heard snores. Emmett was asleep. Might as well do the same. My last thought was this:

_Thanks. For sending Edward to save me. For keeping me alive._

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

"She's coming with me, Renee. . . I don't care if you think you have custody over her, you lost it when you let your _husband _lay a hand on her. . . so what if he apologized!?! That doesn't make up for everything she's gone throu– no. . _no_! Bella is moving in with me and that's final!"

That's what I woke up to. Charlie on the phone with Renee, apparently fighting over me. Just like the divorce. I opened my eyes and took in the tense atmosphere left over from the call. Emmett was gone. In his place was my dad.

"Morning, dad."

"Oh. Good morning, sweetie. Did I wake you up?"

"No, it's all right. What time is it?" I still felt a tiny bit tired and wanted to get a nap before the girls got here.

Charlie checked his Rolex. "Ten thirty-one. Are you expecting the girls today?" he asked. There was something off about Charlie. His voice sounded like he was hiding something from me.

"Yup, they said they were going to come over after school."

"Bella, I have something to tell you," he suddenly said. I was going to find out was he was thinking about now, I guess.

I sat up. "What is it, dad?"

"Well, you see, after everything that's been going on, and what you told me yesterday, I think," he paused to clear his throat. "I think you should come live with me."

And just like that, the world came crashing down around me.

"What – what do you mean, come live with you?" I repeated. I couldn't wrap my head around this. Was he going to buy a house here in Phoenix?

"I mean, come with me to my exhibits around the world." I started to disagree. "Please, Bella. I almost lost you. I can't let that happen again. Phil and James will go to jail, but until they're behind bars, I don't want you here in Phoenix."

"But what about school? My friends? I have a life here, dad. You can't just take that away from me. You can't. I won't let you," I protested.

"I'll hire a private tutor. You can still talk to your friends on the computer and phone. Please, Bella. Come with me. I'll take good care of you, I swear. Just, please." My dad, the cop turned artist, was about to cry. I had an option. I could let my dad guilt trip me into going with him, or I could stand my ground. _What's your problem!?! This is what you've wanted for three whole years! To escape. To start over! And now you're going to blow it all away!?! _But I have a life and friends here. Delilah, Alice, Emmett. . . Edward. _So you're going to give it all up, just for guy that you aren't even sure feels the same way you do. _Uh, yeah, that's the plan.

"Think about it, Bella. I know how much your friends mean to you, but you have no idea how much you mean to me," Charlie conceded.

"I'll think about it, dad. So, how have you been? Are you still selling?" I asked. I was honestly curious as to how my dad's work had been selling. Changing the conversation topic was just a plus.

He sighed. "It's been good. I'm still selling pieces, but I think I have enough to retire and settle down somewhere in Europe. It's an amazing country, Bells. The landscape is just. . . Don't get me wrong, I still love the U.S, but in Europe, there's so much to see and discover. . ."

I laughed. I'd never seen my dad so light and open before. It was great. "I get where you're coming from. Europe seems like it could captivate you."

"It does! The food is good, too. I miss your cooking, Bells. Nothing in the world could compare," he said fondly. I blushed.

"Dad, you've eaten all over the world, tasted exotic meals, and all you could think about was how good my cooking skills are? Are you sure we're talking about the same cooking skills that heated leftovers twice a week?"

"I missed you, Bella. You can't blame a dad for wanting his baby girl with him," Charlie admitted.

"I missed you, too," I said.

"Well, I'm going to take off. I'll be back in a little while."

"Bye, dad. See you later."

I sat in the bed, staring at nothing for four minutes. I decided to take that nap.

_"Bella, come here," Edward said. We were back at the meadow, except it was night. The stars above were twinkling merrily and the moon was a huge light. I looked around until I found my angel dressed in black. I realized that I was wearing a black dress that went up to mid-thigh and had thick straps that buttoned up on the front. Under it was a blue t-shirt. I made my way towards Edward._

_"Do you love me, Bella?" Edward questioned. I was sitting down next to him, staring at the sky, and occasionally at him._

_I focused on his emerald eyes. "Without a doubt. Why, Edward?"_

_He looked down and took my hand. "Why are you leaving me then?"_

_"What are you talking about, Edward? I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here, with you, forever."_

_He chose to look me in the eyes. His were filled with an ancient grief, one that comes only when your loved ones leave. "Why are you leaving?"_

_"I'm not leaving!" I cried._

_"You are. I thought you loved me."_

_"I do!"_

_"Then why?"_

_"Because I have to, Edward!" I blurted out. What did I just say!?! I'm staying here, with Edward. Where was I going to go?_

_"Good bye then, Bella. I hope you have a happy life," Edward said. He stood up and started to walk away._

_"No, wait! Edward, wait!" I tried to follow him, but he was swallowed up by sudden darkness. Where had the moon and stars gone? I started to cry. Eventually, I collapsed where I stood and hugged myself. "Please. Don't leave me."_

**A/N I'm SO SORRY! I took so long, and I deserve whatever punishment you guys think of. I was checking the date I updated and freaked out when I realized that three weeks had passed. I feel ashamed. *looks down in shame* and that dream. Pretty weird, huh? Don't know where that came from. Maybe you guys will see what triggered it. Once again, SUPER DUPER OOBER SHMOOBER SORRY for the wait. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 11: Decision & Heartbreak

**A/N i'll explain later. i have to rewrite this whole chapter. here's chapter 11 after an excruciatingly long wait. :)**

Chapter 11: Decisions & Heartbreak

_Please, don't leave me._

"Bella! Wake up! Wake the hell up!"

I shot up in my bed. My body was covered in a light sheen of sweat. I felt trapped, like I couldn't move or breathe. I felt, and probably looked like, crap.

"Damn, woman, you were screaming," Delilah said. There was this fading panicked look in her eyes. As if she was afraid that it wasn't a nightmare that was causing my shrieks, and that they might have been the last sounds to come out of my mouth. I shuddered and scooted away from the thought. "What nightmare could do that to you?"

"It was nothing," I whispered.

"Stop lying, you know that I can read you like my script. If that was nothing, I'd like to see what is something."

"I don't want to talk about it. What time is it? Is Alice here?" I asked.

D eyed me before answering. "Still in school, I'd bet."

"Why ...?"

"Because I ditched the rest of the day. It's around twelve, I think," Delilah admitted with ease.

"What? Why did you ditch? Do you know how much trouble you're gonna be in?" I scolded her like I was her mother.

"Take a chill pill, Bella. Don't worry, everything's hakuna matata. Everyone was surprised to see me at school today. Something about my best friend being hospitalized. The lunch lady sneaked me some food from the teacher's lounge during lunch. I _actually _had a decent lunch. And even _Lauren _was nice to me, in a 'don't really care, but I'll follow the herd 'cause I don't want to appear like the bitch that I really am' kind of way."

I rolled my eyes. "You still didn't have to do that, D. You could get kicked out of drama." I gasped. "They could give the lead to _Vicky!_"

Delilah played along and gasped, too. "No! Never! That untalented suck-up will never take my spotlight!" She put her hand over her heart. "Don't even say that! Blasphemy right there!"

We held our composure for a full minute, a record for us, and then burst out laughing. I wiped tears from my eyes. "Ah, I needed that. So, what brings you to this gloomy room?"

She scoffed. "Gloomy. Sure. No reason other than I couldn't wait until three to see you. Soo, what's up with you? What's changed since I last saw you"

"D, you saw me yesterday."

"You saw me yesterday, too, and you still asked about my day."

"Well, a lot more can happen in the outside world. In a hospital, you can't have the least bit of fun without having a team of nurses barge in with a shot filled with a mild tranquilizer."

"Nice one, Bella. Still not a one liner, but you're getting close," Delilah ribbed.

"Shut up. The people in Europe might find my two liners hilarious."

"Europeans? I'm sure they would laugh, but why specifically mention them?" she inquired. Damn, I had let the cat out of the bag.

"Um, well, Charlie offered to take me to live with him Europe, and I'm accepting." I admitted all this without looking up from my fiddling fingers on my lap. Silence engulfed the room. I couldn't look at Delilah, who had just risked detention to come see me. She didn't say a word, and I couldn't blame her if she never wanted to talk to me again.

"I -- I don't know what to say, other than I'll miss you. So much," Delilah spoke. Her voice was wavering, filled to the brim with emotion. I finally looked up to see her crying. Seeing her tears didn't help my control, and soon both of us were bawling our eyes out. We were quiet, of course, or else my nurse would come investigate and intervene in our moment.

"We're going to ruin our make-up, Bella-wa," Delilah laughed as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. My weak chuckle followed hers. I was too emotionally drained to care how I looked. I felt like I had just confessed murder. _Too much in one day. Too much._ For once, I agreed with my little voice. Too much.

"Will you email me and text and call me everyday of every week of every month of every year of every decade of my life?"

"Of course I will. And I'll try to visit as often as Charlie will let me," I promised.

"Okay, you need to send me pictures of all the hot Europeans you see and all the sights, and OOH the playbills for every play you go to along with a review! Please, please, please, _please!_"

"Yes, yes! I'll get you playbills and reviews! Gosh, could you be any more pushy?" I said with a smile on my face.

Delilah's answering smile lit up her beautiful face. "Of course. But seeing as you're in the hospital, I took your condition for consideration."

We spent the next hour talking about everything and nothing. She had brought her laptop along with her and we Googled any interesting sights and scenes in Madrid and Barcelona, where I would spend the first months of my new life with Charlie. We cracked up at some hilarious videos from YouTube and resumed our mission: find any and all available plays being held at the nearest theatres in the Spaniard cities I would become part of.

When Edward stepped through my door, the laughter came to a halt, and my eyes were immediately on his angelic face.

"Good afternoon, Bella. Miss Jones, aren't you supposed to be in school?" His silky voice affected my hearty rate, and the awful machine that I was hooked up to recorded my heart's pace with annoying beeps. Edward smirked once he heard and D tried to stifle her giggles. It didn't help that she was sitting not one inch away from me on the bed.

"I ditched," D stated.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Because you know me like that. I'm going to go down to the café, do you want anything, Bella-wa?"

"No, thank you."

She slid the laptop off her lap, got up from my bed and walked across the room.

"Do you want anything, Edward?" she asked.

"No, I just had lunch." His eyes never left my face, and mine never left D's.

"Okay then." With a wink in my direction, D strutted her way to the elevators and down to the cafeteria.

"How are you feeling?" Edward said. Concern was evident in his eyes as he examined my face for any signs of discomfort. He must have noticed the tear tracks that I didn't bother to get rid of after D and I had a cry-fest. "Were you crying? Did anything hurt? Does it still hurt?" He came to my side and picked up my hand. His emerald orbs flickered to the call button on the bed remote.

"No, I'm fine. Deli-wa and I just had a moment." _Tell him,_ my conscience nagged.

"Um, Edward?"

"Yeah? Do you need something?"

"No. Actually, I need to tell you something. I -- I was just wondering where you went after you picked the girls up yesterday," I diverted. _Chicken._ Shut up.

"School. My classes must go on, even if I do have a week off. My professors don't appreciate a student missing one of their lectures that took them a week to plan out."

"Oh, Emmett mentioned that yesterday. I was just looking for confirmation."

Edward looked at me knowingly. "That's not what you were going to say."

"How'd you know?" I asked, shocked that he could see through my pretenses.

"Years of practice," he said as he leaned back in the chair.

"Technically, you've only known me for a week, Edward. I wouldn't act so knowing," I reminded him. He laughed.

"Yes, I know. But it feels like I've known you for a lifetime," Edward sighed.

I was startled my the admittance. "M-me too."

"So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"I, uh, wanted to tell you that ... I'm moving to Europe with my dad," I let it all out in a rush. I thinking he understood me because his eyes suddenly became serious and his body tensed up. I gave him time to absorb the news. I pondered my love for this man. There was no doubt that I loved this man, but there were too many about his feelings toward me that I couldn't escape them. I needed him to say that he loved me, to beg me not to go, to say anything really, to break this painful reverie I was in.

"Congratulations. You're going to travel the world. This is a big opportunity. I hope you enjoy it," Edward said. His voice was lifeless, monotone. It cut, burned, and smashed. His smile was faux. It still dazzled me, but I had seen it aimed many times at the cheer sluts -- leaders -- when they continued to pester him.

"Bull, Edward. The least you could do if you're not going to get me a teddy bear that has 'Get Well Soon' written on it is tell me the damn truth."

He looked shocked that I had been able to call his bluff. Don't think I'm perceptive, huh, Mr. Masen? It's just one of my many skills. "No, really, Bella. I wish you --"

"Edward," I warned him.

"Fine," he huffed, "I'll tell you the truth. I understand why you want to go, really I do. But I wish you didn't have to. I mean, Alice, Esme, Emmet, my father, Carlisle, and myself will miss you very much, even though Carlisle hasn't met you officially. He's your doctor while you stay here."

_Too cryptic! What's that supposed to mean? _"Care to elaborate, Mr. Masen?"

"I don't see what's difficult to understand. We'll all miss you. I don't want you to leave. With all my heart. But you need to."

Not helping, buddy. "So ... do you want me to go or ... ?"

He sighed. His eyes made and held contact with mine. One second they were warm, and the next they were hard. What the hell?

"Isabella, I know about your infatuation about me. I tried to ignore it, to try and be friends, because you are my little sister's best friend, but it's become too much for me. I'm sorry I let this go on and leading you on in away. I can't do this anymore, especially when your life is on the line. I'm sorry. Hope you have a happy life."

Edward, my love, my savior, my light, my _everything_, got up from his chair and left me. My heart self-destructed, piece by piece. Oh how I wished it had just gone all together, instead of this agonizing, searing pain that would not rest. _These violent delights have violent ends. _Act II, Scene IV-V from _Romeo and Juliet. _This was what came to mind when I sat still and registered the destruction of my love. Having Edward in my life had been a violent delight. James had made sure of that. I carefree and free and a teenager for once in my life, which if I hadn't been with Delilah and Alice, would have been very violent, at least compared to the rest of my life. The violent end had just happened. I was torn and burned. I felt like Ashton Kutcher would pop out any moment now and yell, "You've just been Punk'd!" I wished he would, because then, maybe Edward would come back and laugh and say that it was all a joke. A horrible, cruel joke, but a joke all the same.

"I'm back! Did you miss ... me? Bella, what's wrong? What happened? Bells?" Delilah questioned. I had gone catatonic. I didn't respond to her questions. I didn't even fully register her presence. I knew in the back of my mind that I was being inconsiderate, but I couldn't find it in me to care. To quote a smart little chicken, "The sky is falling! The sky is falling!"

"Bella! You're starting to scare me! Please, tell me what's wrong!" she begged.

I muttered, "He left."

"What? Who left? Did Edward --"

"Don't," I said a bit more strongly. "Don't say that name. Please."

"Okay ... what happened between you and the counselor?"

"He knows ... that I ... love him." My voice was like the inside of a tomb. My body was a tomb. A resting place for what once was my soul.

"And he just _left _you?" Delilah asked, furious. Her eyes were fire. She looked like she wanted blood.

I nodded mutely.

"Stay here," she ordered.

I regained a teeny bit of my self. The sarcasm part that I felt like I would be using a lot form now on. "Well, damn. There go my plans to jog around the park. And I was going to the amusement park, too!"

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean." When she left my room for the second time, I pitied who ever had to deal with her now.

Delilah POV **(*gasps* i know. :D)**

Oh, this man did not just make Bella-wa cry. Hells. No. No one made Bella cry, not even her dad. Everyone knew I'd kick their sorry asses from here to Singapore. Edward had a little explaining to do.

I walked the white, sanitized hospital halls with a purpose. The nurses avoided me, fearing they might set me off. They kept to the walls, leaving the middle of the halls free. I didn't really notice. Searching for someone was hard when you kept thinking about your amazing friend leaving to Europe. I managed, though. I found Edward outside the hospital, sitting on one of the benches scattered around the courtyard. I marched right up to him. He had his head in his hands, facing the floor. Didn't even notice me until I started talking.

"What in the name of Jesus damned liar and fucking jerk Christ did you do to Bella? What did you say that made her go catatonic, you bastard?" There was so much more that I wanted to say, but the doctors on their lunch break were starting to stare. While I didn't care, I was certain that Mr. Masen wouldn't want this particular conversation to reach his father's ears.

Edward lifted his head to look p at me. Cluelessness was evident in his eyes. Other than that, his eyes were pretty much empty of emotion. They were dead, feeble echoes of the spark that I had seen when he was around Bella.

"What do you mean, catatonic? She's fine, right? She's stable? Dear God, what have I done?" His voice was doused in panic. Edward was worried about Bella, after what I saw he did to Bella. Maybe there was hope for him, after all.

"Bella's alright. Physically. Mentally and emotionally, she's as fine as Black Friday shopper who just learned that the last item on their shopping list has sold out and that there aren't any more available until December 28. What did you say?" I demanded.

His face relaxed before putting on the mask of grief and remorse that must have been on before I interrupted his self-pity-and-hate-fest.

"Is it really that bad?"

"Just tell me already!" I was fuming.

"I told her I didn't love her. In that way."

I stood there, shocked and speechless. Everything clicked into place. Why Bella was so miserable. Why Edward was out here instead of in there. It took me a few minutes to collect my thoughts. I considered my words carefully, trying to visualize the outcome of them. I settled for a classic.

"You _idiot._ Do you know how badly you just screwed up? Because I sure do. Bella was silent. And not just normal silent. Heart-wrenching, soul-shattering silence that makes you makes you wonder what the hell is wrong with world that messed up your best friend since the dawn of time silence. I was scared I would never get a response from her. That was how bad it was." Yup, you could never go wrong with guilt-tripping a guy into fixing his shit.

"Oh dear God ..." he muttered. I didn't catch the rest, but guessed that it had to be related to his stupidity. I couldn't stand for much longer; my anger had ebbed at my energy. I sat down next to him. It was time for a different approach.

"Edward," I began, "why did you tell her that?"

"Because she was going to stay for me," he said through his hands that covered his face.

"Did she tell you that?"

"No, but I could see it in her eyes that she would say and risk her life if I asked her to. I couldn't do that to her. So the only way that I saw that she would leave me was to lie through my teeth. And she believed me."

"Of course she believed you! She loves you, you twit! I'd bet she would believe you too if you said that the sky was candy apple red and that the oceans were made of 7-UP."

His mouth twitched. "I wouldn't go that far."

"Well, maybe she wouldn't, but you get my drift," I conceded. He sighed. "Edward, you have to understand that she _loves _you. She would do anything for you. Wounding her so deeply doesn't help the cause, man. You have to come clean. Right now."

"Do you think she'll believe me after what I said?" he asked. There was a hint of hope in his voice.

"Yes, I truly believe that," I reassured him.

"Then I'll try," Edward responded.

"That's the spirit! Go get'em, tiger!" I cheered. Edward got up from the bench and headed back inside. I stayed and reviewed my work. All that could mess this up was Bella's stubbornness to accept the truth. I just prayed that she would easily accept this truth as she had accepted me in the beginning.

**A/N I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY! it's been too long, i know. my computer hates me. i lost the WHOLE chapter i had beautifully written down in my notebook. why was there a problem if i had it on paper, you ask? well, sleeping over at my brother's house waiting for black friday to start to go shopping doesn't help. only bringing the page with the end of said written chapter is also a big influence. i thought i had it stored in my usb, but turns out that i didn't. :P so this is completely different from the one i had written down first. i might show you guys what it originally was after this story is finished. and now, it's time to introduce a new member to the Prayer family. my new beta, FireFliesxx, has graciously agreed to put up with my lazy ass and make sure that the chapters are written and posted. FireFliessxx, get your ass over here and give a shout out to the peeps!**

**B/N YO! :D im her partner in crime on fanfic…so I annoy her to death the other week (WEEKS) and told her to upload her story…she tried.. her computer had to go all shiitty on her so like yeah..the reason with no update from missy here J I will be uploading all of her thingy-ma-bobbies also known as chappies for her. For now ill will be gone..FOR NOW!**

**A/N are you guys annoyed yet? Because I know I am. :D just kidding. Don't tell FireFliesxx I said that, or she might kill me. Really. And then you wouldn't get that update you so desperately want. Right? REVIEW! IT KEEPS MY BETA OFF MY BACK AND MAKES ME UPDATE FASTER! (I hope :P)**


	13. Chapter 12: Too Late

**A/N hello my homies! I've noticed that I've been forgetting the disclaimers since, oh, I don't know, CHAPTER 5! D: so to avoid legal action, here's the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I never have and never will own Twilight. Unless by some miracle, Mrs. Meyer puts me in her will. Or I become rich enough to buy the copyrights, which doesn't seem very likely at the moment. :P**

**So, I think I'm keeping to the schedule I have in mind very nicely if I do say so myself. :D TO CHAPTER 12 WE GO!**

Chapter 12: Too Late

BPOV

D was taking too long for my liking. I didn't like being alone, it left me to my thoughts. Alone time with my thoughts wasn't working out for me. I kept thinking of what James had pointed out to me many times before the beatings began. A time where the mental abuse made me an easy target. These memories, which I had tried so hard to drown, rose up to the surface no matter how much force I applied to keep them underwater.

"_You're worthless, Bella," James sneered. We were outside the cafeteria during our free period. I had been talking to one of my guy friends, Mark, when James approached us. He smiled and provided easy conversation. That was until Mark had to go to class. As soon as we were alone, James had started the downpour._

"_No one will go out with you. I'm only with you because I lost a bet with Phil. Your stepfather sure knows how to place his money."_

_Although I knew that it wasn't true, that James and Phil hadn't met before James and I started dating, the words cut deep. I was depressed, and no one seemed to notice except for my tormentors. My father's emails had started to decrease in frequency. I would have been worried if not for the fact that I saw him, or at least pictures of him, at his gallerias every few months. That, and his agent, Sue, kept me up-to-date with Charlie's life._

"_You have got to be the ugliest girl in the whole state. I mean, look at you! You're not even remotely close to being _tan. _You're pale as fuck and a freak. Plain brown hair and plain brown eyes. I wonder if you even know what the word pretty means."_

"_Stop," I said. "No more. If you're just going to keep insulting me, then we're through, James. I don't want to be with you."_

_His blue eyes held shock, then anger. His generically pretty face deformed into a mask of wrath, and I feared for my life._

"_You … can't … dump … me. You are _mine_, Swan, only mine. I _own _your pale ass. Don't dare to try and breakup with me again." I simply stood there, a mute statue. My lack of response may have broken through his lethal intents and he dragged me to the parking lot._

I whimpered. My head was pounding and my stomach was rolling. I put my arms around my chest, trying to keep the waterworks in. I had to stop crying. Tears were a weakness. I would show no more weakness. I would be sassy, like Delilah, confident, like Alice, and strong, like … like Edward. It didn't hurt to think his name, not while I was still under a different storm cloud. I was sure that _that _particular hurt would make its appearance at some point in the day. I just hoped I was alone when that happened.

Where was Delilah? Did she leave? It was one forty-three. I still had about an hour and fifteen minutes before Alice got out of school. And then another twenty minutes drive from the school to the hospital. Well, D's laptop was still here. I could see if I received any emails. There was one message in my inbox. What it said chilled me to the bone.

_Get ready; I'm coming for you, Bella._

The sender was anonymous, but I knew who had sent it. I started to hyperventilate. My heart beat as fast as a hummingbird's wings. The machinery must have alerted the nurses because they came in with a crash cart and syringes containing doses of what I was sure to be mild sedatives. My doctor, Edward's dad, came in, too. Carlisle. He asked the nurses to make sure my arm was still. I paid no attention to the words flowing around me, but suffocated in my realization. I felt a prick in my left elbow, and soon the world became muddled. Colors blended together like milk and coffee, figures blurred around the edges. What really stood out was an angel.

He was standing by the door, his green eyes riddled with what seemed to be panic. His bronze hair was in disarray, like he had run his hands through it many times before. His perfect lips were opened and it looked like he was choking back shouts. Its face, its beautiful, angelic face, was distorted. There were furrows on his forehead that I desperately wanted to smooth out. An angel that possessed this degree of perfection shouldn't have to worry about anything. The world should be a carefree place, yet this angel made it appear as if the world was ending. My last thoughts revolved on ways to get the angel to smile. My eyelids grew heavy and closed, removing the image from my sight. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

EPOV

I jumped up from my seat on the bench. Delilah was right, partially. Alice had told me before that Bella had feelings for me, but I hadn't believed her. Why would someone as breathtaking as Bella fall for a mere college student like me? But if D was right and my words had such an impact on Bella, then surely she must feel _something _for me. The world, which seemed gray and bleak a few seconds ago, was hopeful now, but still filled with second guesses. What if D was making this all up? What if I was way in over my head and Bella didn't love me? _There's no time for this! Make things right first. Hurry, before she leaves!_

I raced to the elevators, dodging the scatterings and groupings of doctors, nurses, and patients and their visitors. I put my hand in between the closing doors. I jammed myself in the already packed space and made sure that the button for the seventh floor was already pushed. It was lit. I waited impatiently for the elevator doors to open to my floor.

When there was enough space for me to squeeze through the doors, I calmed myself down. I had to get my breathing under control before I reached her room. _Worried about looking desperate, are we? After what you did not twenty-three minutes ago? _I know, I know. I have no time for this. Who cares if I look desperate? All that matters is Bella. I walked down the hall, searching for the room of my love. There was a bit of a commotion up ahead. Nurses were flying in there. I felt sorry for the patient and his relatives and friends. It wasn't until I saw my own father run into the room did I realize that the rush of hospital staff was flowing into _Bella's room._

I sprinted the last few yards and slid to a stop in Bella's doorway. She was … a mess. Her breathing was too quick, the breaths shallow and short. Her heart was rampant. Her eyes found me and she focused on my form. I tried to catch her eyes, but they were wheeling all over the place. With one last glimpse in my direction, she passed out.

I was horrified. What had happened? Surely my lie hadn't affected her so severely. Something else must have caused it. After a quick talk with Carlisle, the nurses began to file out of the door. Carlisle took in my posture and facial expressions. I was cold, so that meant that the blood had drained out of my face.

"She's alright," Carlisle said.

"How could she be alright? You had to sedate her," I challenged. My voice was hoarse and low. It cracked under the emotional and physical fatigue. I stumbled towards the end of the bed. Carlisle rushed to my side, steadying me as I swayed.

"Is everything okay? Have you gotten any sleep, Edward?"

"Nothing is okay. Everything's a big, fat pile of shit. What does it matter if I've gotten enough sleep? It won't make things better."

"Edward, what happened?"

I lifted my heavy head enough to look at Carlisle. There was worry etched into his usual calm face. I didn't deserve anyone's worry. _Bella … _I felt drained. My eyelids closed and threatened to remain that way until I found a solution to this insanity.

"I – I'll tell you later. I need some rest," I sighed.

"Edward," he started.

"Please, Carlisle," I interrupted. "Just let me be alone with her right now. Please."

He took one last good look at me, judging whether I could handle anymore of his questions. After deeming that I would not and could not hold out much longer, he assured me that Bella was going to recover and let me be.

After he closed the door behind him, my eyes strayed to Bella's face. It wasn't peaceful, even in sleep. She looked terrified. I had seen that look feebly replicated sometimes. It appeared in Bella's eyes whenever someone mentioned … James. James had caused her to have a panic attack. He had done something. I got up and frantically inspected the room, searching for any sign that he had been here. Logically, I knew that it was impossible that he had been here. The nurses were notified of whom not to let into the room. We were several stories high, making it a death trap for anyone who wanted to sneak in through the window. In my quest, I found a laptop on the floor, forgotten by whomever it was that had been using it and unnoticed by the hospital staff. I walked to it, picked it up, and sat down on the bed. It was still working, a miracle after the fall it had probably taken. I moved my finger on the mouse pad a few times to wake the screen. It was someone's email. I was about to log off when I noticed that it was Bella's, and she had one email. The words _get ready; I'm coming for you _blazed from the screen. The menace in the message was undeniable. James had emailed my Bella. James had threatened her. My mind was blank for exactly four seconds before going into overload.

_Call the cops! Call Charlie! Tell someone! Do something, you twit! Do __**something**__! _I pulled out my cell and dialed Alice's number before remembering that she was still in school and might not answer. But I didn't have Delilah's or Charlie's numbers, so I had to pray that she answered. Luck was on my side because she answered on the third ring.

"Edward, is something wrong with Bella?" Alice asked.

"James contacted her. He threatened her, Alice, in an email. I need you to call Delilah and tell her to call Charlie. I'll call the police. Now, you need to do this now," I ordered.

"No-no he couldn't have. Edward, stop messing with me –"

"Alice! CALL DELILAH! DO IT NOW!" I roared. I didn't give her time to answer. I hung up and dialed 911. The operator asked me the usual and I told her everything I knew. She redirected me to the detective working on Bella's case. I repeated my knowledge in an amazingly calm voice.

As soon as I got off the phone, D slammed the door open and rushed in.

"Where is he!?! Where's the bastard!?!"

"Sh! Lower your voice, Bella's asleep. He's not here; I checked every nook and cranny. He contacted her through and email." I pointed to the laptop. She rushed to grab it and read the email. Her eyes widened with horror.

"No, no, no … why her? Why? Why him? Why does he have to continue torturing her? Why?" Those were very good questions.

"Did you call her dad?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's on his way," she said in a weak voice. I patted the recliner with my shoe and she sat down.

"Why, Edward? Why does everything bad have to happen to Bella? What has she done to deserve this?" she sobbed.

"She's done nothing," I said. I tried to soothe her, and I worked to an extent, but never really stopped her tears.

"Exactly. Which makes me wonder what the fuck is wrong with the world and God and the Fates and the rest of the fucking population. I hate this. It's tearing her up. I watch her crumble every moment now. It's hard to witness. I need this to stop for her," Delilah whispered.

"At least you've tried to help. I've helped the destruction process. I'm just as bad as him." My voice was laced with self-hatred.

"No. You're not like him. You're ten times better than him. You're infinity times better for Bella. Don't blame yourself," Delilah said.

"I wasn't better for her today. I was worse, I broke her heart. This isn't right," I groaned.

"Well, you'll just have to stick around and see if you can fix your shit," she teased. It was half-hearted, as was her smile. It still would have made any other guy fall for her.

"I'll try."

"You better."

We remained silent, contemplating our own thoughts and waiting for Charlie. I hoped that I would get to stay and fix my shit.

**A/N sorry for the shortness, but something has happened in my family. One of my mom's friends died this morning (Dec. 5) and it's been hectic. The frequency and length might depend on what happens. REVIEW! **

**B/N So readers.. I'm updating for her every few chapters… Review we like criticism…Or I will hunt you down.. :D Imma go..before she doesn't have a beta or best friend in orchestra any more LUVS3 **


	14. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: mirror mirror on the wall, do I have the copyrights to Twilight?**

**Mirror: that didn't rhyme. **

**Me: uh, I didn't know it had to rhyme....**

**Mirror: yeah, well, sorry, kid.**

**Me: WAIT!**

**Until I can figure a rhyming scheme for my question, I own nothing except for the clothes on my back … and in my closet … my books … well, I own a lot of stuff, but none of them include the rights to Twilight.**

Chapter 13: Well, The Shit Really Hit the Fan This Time

EPOV

You know how they say life is unfair and shit happens? Well, they're wrong. Life isn't unfair; it's unbelievably cruel and ruthless. Shit doesn't happen; what does happen is fifty pounds of elephant poop hitting a fan and splattering all over your window while at the same time, a sewage pipe breaks and waste leaks all over your prize-winning garden. That about sums up how I felt at the moment. Bella was in the hospital, James was – big surprise – stalking her now, and the cherry on top – I lied and said I didn't love her. All within the course of a week. I probably beat Emmett's record for most colossal screw-ups in one week. I better check in with him

"Where's my baby girl? Where is she, what happened?" Ah, Charlie. Impeccable timing, that man has.

"Sh, Charlie. Quiet down. Bella is right here, sleeping. Now, either go eat some peach cobbler, or shut your pie hole," Delilah ordered. Normally, hearing a teenager, albeit an eighteen year old, talk like D just did to an adult like Charlie would have been inexcusable. Gathering from my observations, though, I guessed that it was a regular thing between her and authority figures.

"She was starting to, or rather was having, a panic attack. James...." I took a deep breath and tried to tone down my anger, or at least keep it in until I was far away from breakable things – like windows … cars … hospital buildings. "James contacted her through an email. She saw that and the rest...."

"A panic attack?" Charlie blanched. D nodded and moved to hug him. I stayed in my spot on Bella's bed, trying to ignore the whispered conversation going on. I shifted slightly so that I was able to see her face. She looked peaceful and calm, like nothing had ever happened that could maim her. Even having gone through what she had, she was still breathtaking. The cuts and bruises served as reminders of her bravery and loyalty; kind of like the way lieutenants wore their badges, her scars should be worn with pride.

A throat cleared. "Edward? Delilah told me that Bella wasn't in the best emotional state before she read the email, and that I that it had something to do with you." Charlie was calm as fuck, but his eyes were a storm. I shot a disbelieving glance at D. Her responding one said, "This is step one to to fixing your shit. If you don't make out alive, I'll sing at your funeral."

I faced Charlie. _Just stay calm. Ignore the fact that this man still own a gun and has your future in his hands._ "I told Bella I don't love her. That I don't want to be romantically involved with her."

It was like watching Mt. St. Helen explode. One minute it's looking normal, the next it's blowing smoke and rocks into the sky. Watching Charlie at his peak was a force of nature I hoped to never witness again, but with my luck, I was more likely to end up dying from it.

"I don't care if you don't want to be romantically involved with Bella. I would think that you cared enough to have the decency to not let her down when she's in this state. I guess I was wrong."

I spoke up, my demeanor darker. "I wouldn't say shit about something I don't know anything about."

"You listen her–"

"No, you listen, Mr. Swan. I care more about Bella than you give me credit for. I love her. Do you think that I'm turning a blind eye towards what's happening, what I'm doing to her? She would have stayed and put her life on the line again for someone other than herself. I don't want to be away from her; I'd rather be broken before that happens. I did what I had to do to protect her. So don't you _dare_ insinuate that I don't care for Bella."

Delilah, who had remained a silent spectator to my outburst, said, "Well, that was very insightful. Thank you for volunteering. I'll go check if Alice is here yet."

That little drama geek just played me. I just told Bella's dad to fuck off. Way to impress the in-law that actually matters, Edward. Frigging sh-

"Well, Edward, you seem to have passed Delilah's test, which, by all means, would normally make me trust a fellow, but given the circumstances, you see my apprehension. The last guy to pass her test was James." Charlie's voice seethed with hatred and rage. He was almost as enraged as me.

"I wish we would have met under better circumstances, Charlie. I love you daughter, truly I do. But I can't see her wither away because of fear, like she surely will if I let her know that. I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused," I apologized.

He patted my shoulder. "You have nothing to apologize for, Edward. You saved my daughter's life. I'll owe you for the rest of my life."

I was at loss for words. This was possibly the biggest honor I've been granted in my life so far. The gratitude of a father was a thousand times better than any gold metal an Olympian could receive.

"Charlie, I don't know what to say. Thank you, for trusting me to whichever extent you can, I guess."

A pixie flew into the room, trailing golden pixie dust behind her. "Edward! Why didn't you come spring me from hell? How's Bella?"

"Lower your voice and energy level, Tink. Bella's fine. I didn't go spring you myself because I had more important matters to attend to. Now if you excuse me," I said, "I'll go see Carlisle about her condition."

I got up to see Carlisle and to avoid Alice's reproachful stares (no doubt Delilah had filled her in), but the fairy knew my real reasons and stopped me before I could leave.

"We need to talk."

"Not now. I need to talk to Carlisle and call Emmett."

"I already did both. Emmett is on his way here with Esme. He says Rosalie will come over tomorrow if she can convince Stefan to cover his shift. She says he's being a little stubborn because he doesn't want to work on Elena's and his anniversary, but she's slowly cracking his armor. You know how gentlemanly he is. Anyway, Carlisle said if Bella keeps having panic attacks, he's going to have to keep her for a few extra days for observation. If she's okay for the next couple of days, he'll start her on physical therapy and recommend a therapist for any … psyche side effects of the … domestic and date violence." She took deep, shuddering breathes to calm herself.

"What – how did you....?"

Alice's tawny eyes were smug. "I know you and I knew you were going to scamper away from the issue," she whispered.

"I do not scamper. I skirt around or face it head on."

"I didn't know there was a difference. Now come with me. We're going to have to talk outside."

Five foot two inches of Prada-and-Gucci-covered teenage girl dragged me outside the hospital to the very bench where Delilah had her talk with me.

The flood gates burst open as soon as we were seated on the bench. I steeled myself for the storm that would give Katrina a run for her money in ferocity, but have only one casualty.

"D told me what you did."

"And you're sickened with me. You can't believe what I did and are disappointed. Well, take a number, Alice, because apparently, you're not the only one. You didn't tell me that she loved me so that I could crush her heart in the worst possible way and time."

"Yes, all of that is true. But not exactly what I wanted to say. Edward, I understand why you did what you did. I don't approve, but I get it. It's just, I know you," she repeated, "and I know that's not the best for you and Bella. I love you both and can't stand to see you hurting like this!"

My head suddenly weighed a ton. I sagged onto Alice's shoulder, letting the despair and guilt have their way with me. Alice's thin arms wrapped around me and held me tight. She was the only thing keeping me from banging my head on the bench repeatedly.

"Alice, what am I going to do?"

"That, my darling brother, is up to you to figure out."

"That's real helpful, Ali." She slapped my arm. "Ow!"

"That's all I can inflict on you at the moment. I promised D that I wouldn't hurt you and Esme would kill me if her little Eddie came home bruised and limping."

"Don't you mean bandaged and in a wheelchair?"

"You know me so well, brother," she giggled. We sat in a comfortable silence, each to his or her own thoughts.

"I love her so much," I said.

"I know," she sighed. She looked at her watch and cursed.

"What?"

For once, Alice looked embarrassed. She even blushed. "Oh, um.... nothing, Edward dearest."

I raised an eyebrow. "Nothing, Tinkerbell? Are you sure?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Don't lie to me," I retorted.

She huffed in defeat. She muttered something that sounded like, you can't keep any secrets in this family.

"What was that?" I asked politely.

"I said you can't keep any secrets in this family. Fine, I'll tell you. I'm supposed to be meeting up with Jasper in twenty minutes."

"What!?!"

"Cool it! He's coming over to the house and I'm driving him over. He says his car broke down, and he doesn't know how to get here on the bus."

"I'm sure he doesn't. Just cross out the fact that he was practically born on the bus and knows all of the routes and which buses to take to where ever it is he wants to go, and I'm positive there's no ulterior motive as to why he would want _you _specifically to pick him up, when he knows that he could call Emmett or myself. Don't even take into consideration these new, confounded little thingamajigs called _cellphones_ and _taxis_. You know, the little magic box with numbers on it that can call anyone as long as you're in the service area, and the yellow or green box with wheels that will take you anywhere and charge you money. Or does he not know what money is, either? It's pa–"

"I get it! He knows how get here! We're dating, okay? Does that make you less grumpy, to know what I'm doing every minute of every hour of every day? Does it, Edward?" she exploded.

"No, that would mean I'm a stalker, and frankly, little sister, you're not my type."

"Why aren't you mad?"

"Oh, I'm mad alright, don't you worry your pretty little head about that. I just don't have the energy to show it. But I think, once he finds out, Emmett will be enough for the both of us, at least until I can lift my ass of the ground and do my share of work."

She paled. "You're telling Emmett?"

"Of course I am. I have to, Tink. It's my responsibility and honor. That, and Emmett will skin me alive he finds out that I knew and didn't tell him." Alice tried to protest but I cut her off. "Ah, ah, ah. You had at least twenty four hours to tell him, am I right?"

".... Yes," she muttered.

"And did you bother to pick up the phone and send him a text?" I pressed.

".... No," she grudgingly admitted.

"Well, there you go. I have to tell him now. Case closed," I said, a smirk on my lips.

"Why do you always have to win, Eddie?" she asked, exasperated and defeated. I laughed.

"Because I'm the older brother."

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

BPOV

I woke up, my brain in a haze. Something kept poking through it, trying to reach my conscious mind. Something important....

"Bella!"

I'd know that voice in death. "Delilah?"

"I'm right here, buddy. What do you want or need?"

"I need to be able to open my eyes. I'm blind, Deli-ware! Blind!"

She laughed and the sound woke me up completely. I was able to open my eyes. "Oh, there you are."

Delilah flashed me her brilliant movie star smile. As I looked around, I saw that I wasn't alone. The talking bear was back.

"What the hell is the talking bear doing in my room, Delilah?"

She gave me a what-the-hell look. "What talking bear? Are you high?"

The bear said, "She means me. I was here the last time she woke up and, apparently, I look like I bear."

"Emmett, you're huge and just as ferocious and dangerous as a bear," said a wind chime.

D snorted. "She could you a wind chime, Alice. I think it's safe to say that Bella is not her normal state of mind."

What was bugging me finally poked through. I remembered everything that had happened. My heart raced and crumpled at the same time. James was after me. Edward didn't love me.

"Bella, calm down, sweetie. What is it?" asked a soft voice. _Esme_, my mind said. _Esme is here. _I tried to calm down some, but it was hard when you're being stalked like prey and the love of your life destroys you.

"Bella! "¡Que te calmes o si no te doy una cachetada! ¿Me entiendes, muchacha?" Alice said. **("Calm down, or I'll slap you! do you understand me, girl?)**

"Yes," I gasped. "Please don't slap me."

"Alice!" reprimanded Esme.

"I knew that year in Latin America would do her some good," remarked Emmett. (I remembered that Emmett was most definitely not a bear, though he had uncanny resemblance to one.)

"Well, now that everyone has calmed down, and Bella is sane and coherent, I say we fill Bella in on what happened while she snored," stated D.

"I do not snore!"

"Yes you do. Back to the topic of discussion."

"You sound like a lawyer," said Emmett.

"Why, thank you!"

"I swear I'm Wonderland. There's no way I'm here at the moment," I voiced.

"Well, you're very much here in reality, Bella. But I think you're right in saying that these three are definitely not normal," said Esme. She winked at me and I giggled. Pain stabbed through my ribs, though not enough to make me stop.

"Hey!" three voices indignantly cried.

"Well, it's true. None of my kids are normal. Bella is my last hope!" Esme replied.

Emmett pouted. He looked like a three year old. "But I thought I was the normal kid, mom."

"No," protested Alice, "_I'm _the normal one!"

"You're both wrong. Of all three, I'm the normal in the Cullen kids," teased a velvety voice from the doorway. My head snapped to the door, where my prince charming stood in the flesh. Edward was a heartbreaking beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off him, and when he met mine, his emerald eyes held my stare. I recognized several emotions in them. The glint in his eyes that appeared whenever he teased and bickered with his siblings. Concern, for me probably. Pain, maybe for seeing me like this. Regret, for not coming to the rescue in time, or for making his presence known. Love, for his family that was joined here, for the most part. Carlisle, their head, wasn't in attendance. That love wasn't for me. Never for me.

"Hello," he said. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," I croaked. I cleared my throat. "Yes," I said much more clearly. "I'm better. The pain's dull now."

"Bella, can I ta–"

"Isabella!" Carlisle interrupted. "You're awake. How are you feeling? Any pain when you breathe or move?"

Carlisle couldn't have had better timing. I definitely didn't want to talk with Edward and my mind had had enough of the emotions brought out when he was near. It wanted to coast on neutral, and I wasn't about to battle it out over this.

"Call me Bella, please, Carlisle. I'm fine. No pain when I breathe a little when I move, but nothing I can't handle. I've been through worse," I said. The whole room quieted and a gloomy mood fell down on the rest. A fire burned in Edward's eyes, growing stronger and stronger as the silence continued. "So, when can I go home, good doctor?"

The room stirred and they went back to their formerly teasing and light selves with some effort. All but Edward, in which the fire seemed to grow only larger as Carlisle said that I would be held in the hospital for a little while longer because of my sudden panic attack. I sensed that a topic change was needed before Edward was completely consumed by the raging fire and sought out James; for while he might not love me, I still did. And that love didn't want to even imagine Edward taking on James by himself while anger clouded his sense and drove him to danger.

"So how are your classes, Edward?" I knew I was grasping at straws, but I had to calm him down. I just had to. I couldn't take much more tragedy in my life; I had filled my quota and then some.

Startled, Edward was pulled out of his dark brooding by my question. "Oh, uh, they're going by alright. The workload is a bit-" he remembered Esme was in the room "bit too much for my liking, but that's college, I guess."

I nodded while he tried to figure out my sudden interest in his education. I switched to Emmett.

"Emmett, you have a girlfriend, right?"

"Yes, and she's amazing," his eyes were glazed over as he thought about his sweet. "She's the most beautiful woman in the world, and she's talented, too. She has a temper that can hold its own against Esme when I break something and she's the kindest person you'll ever meet. Apart from you, Esme, of course." He came down from his little cloud. "You would've met her today, Bella, but she had to work at the shop and couldn't find anyone who would take her shift."

"She sounds wonderful," I commented.

"She is," he agreed.

"It's hard to imagine what she would want with a big oaf like Emmett, huh, Bells?" Alice teased. "She's so wonderful and Emmett's...."

"Emmett's what, dear little sister? Do you think I've forgotten about Jasper?" replied Emmett. Alice gulped. I remembered Jasper was Alice's crush and a good friend to the Cullens.

"Emmett," warned Edward. "Not now."

They silently communicated and it was decided.

"Fine," grumbled Emmett. "Later. But you're gonna get it, Tinkerbell."

"Emmett, don't threaten you sister."

"Yes, Esme."

"Well, everything seems to be in order here, Bella," said Carlisle. He was looking over some papers in his hand. He looked up and smiled. "Just press the button if you need something. I'll be on my way now. Esme, would you like to join me for lunch?"

Esme danced to his side. "OF course, dear. You behave, you hear, Emmett?"

"Why do you only single me out? … Fine, I'll behave."

"Good. I'll hope you feel better, Bella. I'll be back to escort this one out later." She smiled and left with Carlisle. It was only the kids left.

"So..." started Delilah. "Emmett, Alice, would you accompany me to the snack bar?"

The brother and sister accepted the invitation and left me alone. With Edward. Well, this ought to be good.

"And then there were two," I whispered. Edward chuckled.

"I'm not that bad, am I?" When you're tearing my heart out, yes, you are.

"No."

He sighed. "Bella, I pride myself in knowing when I'm being lied to 99.9% of the time, and you, little lady, are lying." His expression became desolate. "Please, don't lie to me, Bella."

I turned away from his face. I couldn't look in his green eyes.

"Bella, please, look at me!"

"No," I said.

"Please!"

"No."

"I'm begging you, Bella. At least let me see your face. You don't have to look at me, but let me see your face when I tell you this."

I obliged, staring at the wall behind his head.

"Thank you," he whispered. He sighed. "Bella.... Bella, we need to talk."

**A/N I'M BACK! Oh how I've missed you guys. I'm so sorry for the ridiculous delay. I wanted to post this ASAP, so much so that I bypassed my beta, who let me tell you, will not be happy. Please, do you think you guys can forgive me? Pretty please? To those unbelievably cool people who added me to story alerts, favorite story, favorite author, and author alert even while I was on hiatus … no words can begin to explain the immense joy I feel that people still believe in me. And to my unswerving readers who have been faithful and stuck with me through this crisis, I am filled with gratitude. Now, if it isn't too much to ask, REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 14: Fights

**DISCLAIMER: not mine.**

Chapter 14: Fights

"Bella, we need to talk," Edward repeated.

"I got that, Edward," I said. "What could you possibly have to tell me?"

He winced. Good. Delilah always said that I was only to be sardonic and sarcastic as a last resort when I wanted a guy to leave me alone. Well, this was a desperate time and you know what they say. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

"I have a lot I want to tell you, but only one that really maters."

"So get on with it already."

"Bella, I lied."

"Well, whoop-DI-do, good for you. Is that all, or are you also going to confess to a murder?"

"Bella, I'm trying to tell you something serious. I lied to you. I do love you," he said. What? Stop. Rewind. Press play. Red flags! Proceed with caution.

"Really? You expect me to believe that? Do you really take me to be so stupid?"

"No! I'm telling you the truth. I _love _you," he pressed.

"How can you expect me to believe you when you've just declared that you lied to me? I might be drugged, but I can still think," I snapped.

He let out an exasperated sigh, looked up, and tugged at his hair. "What can I say or do to make you believe?"

"You can … admit to sneaking some of the morphine for yourself."

"Fuck, Bella, why are you acting like this?"

"Maybe because I'm in a hospital bed and drugged so that I don't feel the bruises my abusive ex gave me! Or maybe because the guy who saved me gave me the illusion that he loved me then told me he didn't love me, and is now telling me that he lied! Or maybe –"

"I get it! I messed up royally! But you don't have to put down my attempt to right the biggest wrong I've made!" Edward interrupted.

"That's not my fault, is it? You shouldn't even have to be trying to fix things. You shouldn't have messed them up in the first place!"

"You're impossible!"

"And you're infuriating!"

"Me infuriating? What's wrong with saying that I love you, and that I lied when I said I didn't? What the hell is so infuriating about that?" he shouted.

"Because you broke my heart!" I shouted back. "And I don't want that to happen again," I admitted in a quieter voice.

He sighed again. "Bella … I'm so sorry."

"Don't," I whispered. "Just … go. Please."

"Bella, n–" Edward began.

"Go! I don't _want _you here. Did you ever think that I don't love you either, or are you really so full of yourself?" The words were like fire in my throat. _How can you say this to him! He's saying he _loves _you!_

Edward was broken. You could tell by the way his shoulders in on himself, as if he had just carried the greatest burden on his back, but he couldn't seem to relax. Like it was still on there. His eyes … god, his _eyes_. It was heart-wrenching; it was as if he just watched everything important to him burn down.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't think..."

"No you didn't. And that's all you have to say. In a couple of weeks, I'll be gone, and you won't have to worry about me," I said, starting out as an ice queen and warming to the emotional wreck I was.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. With his final words, Edward shuffled like a tired old man out the door, and out of my life. And that was the exact moment I cracked and sobbed.

"Edward, I'm sorry. Edward, I love you, too..."

**DPOV**

"And you really shoved his face in the cake?" I asked.

"Yup," Emmett said with pride. "I think he has a picture of it on his desk at the school, too. Man that was some good cake."

Emmett, Alice, and I were walking back to Bella's room from the vending machine in the waiting room. Alice and her brother had been recalling stories about past birthdays. We were all laughing when Edward came out of the room, eyes downcast, and feet dragging on the ground.

"What's wrong?" Alice immediately asked.

"Bella doesn't love me. She never did. You were wrong. Bella doesn't love me," he said. His voice was empty; it was like watching the night of the living dead. Any sign of the Edward from seven minutes ago was gone.

"What? What in the name of Emmett's Donkey Kong undies are you talking about?" I asked.

"Hey! Don't diss on the underwear!"

"I wasn't. Now, explain, Edward."

"What I just said. She doesn't love me," he sighed. He looked defeated; there's no way Bella could do that to anyone, _especially _Edward. But it looked like she did. What the halibut...

"Of course she loves you, Eddie," reassured Emmett. But Edward was past reassurances.

"No, she doesn't," he insisted. That was the most amount of energy I heard in his voice since running into him.

"Edward, what did she say?" I interrogated.

"I – I … I gotta go."

He pushed past the barrier we had formed and practically ran to the elevators.

"What the hell just happened?" Alice asked in disbelief.

"My sentiments exactly, little sister. I'll leave you two to find out."

"What?"

"Well, I think it's much more likely Bella will tell you two what just went down without me around. Besides, I gotta chase after Edward. I've never seen him like this, and I don't want to imagine what will happen to him if left to his own devices," Emmett reasoned. He gave us a quick hug and took after Edward.

One glance at Alice and I could tell we were both thinking the same thing. Either the world has been thrown into total chaos, or there was something seriously worn with our friend's train of thought. _Or, Bella's gone into ice-queen-bitch mode. _That, as we had agreed in the early middle school days, was only to be used in a Code Mike Newton emergency only, and even then, only if it was a third degree situation. What had gotten into Bella-wa?

"Let's go find out, shall we?" Alice asked.

"Let's."

With arms linked, Tinkerbell and I set off on our quest for the truth. What we encountered in the hospital would have made any brave knight cringe. Bella was sobbing, and it was the second worst sight in my life.

"Bells, what happened? Edward walked out of here like a zombie," began Alice. That just upset her even further.

"Bella-wa, did you use Battle Tactic No. 23?" I asked.

Alice asked, "What the hell is Battle Tactic No. 23?" at the same time that Bella cracked a painful-looking, small grin and responded, "No, I used Code Mike Newton."

"Please tell me you didn't use the third degree procedure. _Please_," I begged.

Bella dropped the sad attempt at a grin and, tears sliding down her face, nodded. I groaned.

"Will someone _please _tell me what the hell is a Code Mike Newton? And what it means when it's a third degree?" Alice demanded.

"Code Mike Newton is the term we use to describe situations where being an uber ice queen-slash-bitch would be the only way to get rid of a persisting pest. Even then, we have specific prerequisites for that. Being an uber ice-queen-bitch is the last resort for when all other tactics have failed, like for example, Battle Tactic No. 23," I explain. Then, addressing Bella, I tried to figure out what happened. "Bella-wa, did Edward meet any of the requirements established for a third degree Code Mike Newton?"

She bawled some more, then after blowing her nose, she started from the beginning and told the woeful tale that is her love life. Seriously, though, Bella had a dismal love life. Her first boyfriend had been James, and that hadn't exactly been a walk through the park.

"And as soon as the door shut, I started crying so hard," she concluded. Even now, tears still streamed down her pale face.

"I can't believe this!" Alice shouted. "What the hell is wrong with you, Bella? Edward practically grovels at your feet for forgiveness and you send him packing! After him _saving _you from James, you could have at least given him a chance!"

"Ali, I–"

"No! Listen to me! You didn't see him walking out of this room. He was _lifeless_. Not a single visible ounce of fight was left in him. And when you were unconscious. Pure _hell_. Dante's ninth circle of Inferno. The worst I'd seen him in ages. That is, until now. At least back then, he had hope that you would be okay; there was still energy, albeit panicked and frantic, around him. And now it's like you sucked it right out of him. Nothing can bring him up. Nothing except _you_. _You're _the one he wants, the one he _needs_. You are his breath, his essence, his purpose in life. And I know it's only been a little over a week since you met, but I know you feel it, too. You know that you can't be happy without my brother. So, please, just please, with the denial and drama, and … and … ugh!" Alice concluded her rant and stormed out of the room. I pitied the fool who talked to her at the moment.

"A bit melodramatic, don't you think?" Bella said, trying her best to sound nonchalant.

I faced her with what I know was disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"What? It's true."

"Enough with the bullshit! Stop trying to pull this crap on me!" I let out. I was up to here with this nonsense coming from Bella-wa. There was only so much a best friend could let slide. "I'm your best friend, Bells. Second grade buddies, soul sisters, related where it really counts. Not through blood, but through knowledge so thorough of the other, it's borderline psychotic stalker. Therefore, you cannot hide this from me. You cannot try to lie to me. You can't lie to anyone, period. So please, don't try. It's an utter fail."

"What are you talking about, D?" she immediately responded. She was roused with anger. Well, it took her long enough.

I stepped closer, never breaking eye contact with her. Here's where all my acting skills come to the test. Time to see of all that praise is earned.

"You were only fucking with Edward the whole time. You don't really love him. You never cared. I know you and I could see it right from the start. He's only ever been a toy to you," I accuse, trying to make sure to lace enough disgust to make my accusation sound real and legit.

"How can you say that?" she cried.

"Because why else would you be pulling the rug under all of us? Under our little fantasies of Bellward?"

"What?"

"Bella and Edward. Sounds much better than Edwella. That one was Emmett's idea. I'll admit, you had me fooled for a bit, but as soon as I saw your loving reaction to James, it became clear. Edward was all a game to you," I spat.

That really riled her up. "What loving reaction? What's so loving about fearing someone to the point where you feel the need to constantly scurry under a table in their presence? What's loving about being incapable of movement?" Bella retorted.

Time for the finale. "Then why are you doing this?"

"Because – because... "Bella struggled for an answer and, thankfully, gave up."I don't know," she whispered. Then, speaking up, she said, "I screwed up again, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did," I told her. I sat down on her bed and took her hand in mine. "And I don't know if we're going to be able to fix this one, mate."

She started laughing in a way that would guarantee her a spot in the mentally ill ward. "Great! Just great!"

I waited for her minor bout of hysteria to pass before speaking. "So, any plans?"

"Maybe it's for the best," she brooded. "After all, I am moving to Europe in a month or two. Maybe the separation will make it easier."

I snorted. "You have to tie up loose ends first. And Edward thinking you don't love him is definitely a loose end. I don't think you could find a more loose end in the whole world."

She sighed. Quietness fell upon us as we turned to our inner musings. What was I going to do to make sure these two ended up together in the end? Normally, I could have Alice help me with the plotting, but seeing as she was taking time off for personal reasons, I was flying solo. Then again, solos were my specialty.

_Okay, think, Delilah. According to Bella, you have a month to figure this out before she moves. Possibly less than that, if she makes a speedy recovery. What is your goal? _Get Edward and Bella together. _How will you do this?_ By making them both see how much they love each other. _Brilliant. Now how will you get them to see that? _Well, hell. The only way they would believe it if is the other told him to his or her face. Edward already did it and look how well that turned out. Why does everything have to be so complicated with these two?

My phone chirping pulled me from my plotting. Pulling it out of my pocket and I checked the caller ID and answered. "What's up, Ali?"

"I'm an awful friend, that's what." She sounded glum and remorseful.

"No, you're not." I got up, and signaling to Bella to give me a minute, I went outside and closed the door behind me. "Bells needed that slap in the face."

"It was more like a blow below the belt. I feel like crap."

"Don't worry about it. I think it worked. She's … not better, but I think she's beginning to accept it."

"I counted two 'I thinks' in that reassurance."

"At least it wasn't three. That would mean that I'm lying through my teeth," I joked.

"Hardy har har. I'm dying of laughter over here. On the inside, of course."

"Of course. So, where is 'over here?'"

"In my car outside the hospital."

"I'm coming," I said. I hung up and informed Bella I was going to go see Alice. She said nothing, which I took as a sign to go ahead. I took the elevator to the lobby and walked out into the Arizona sun. _Time to rally the troops._

**A/N okay, this isn't exactly what you guys were most likely expecting after such a long wait. For starters, it's short and what you expected and wanted to happen didn't. I tried to make Bella and Edward work it out, but that didn't feel right. So I deleted that and started anew. Did you all like the fight between Tinkerbell and Bella-wa? At least you see that Tink is sorry. And Bella's behavior … well, what can I say? It came out. Tell me what you think, please, in a review.**

**B/N: HOLA (: This is only 4 pages long. Short yes we know. But school is a hassle with essays and all that school stuff authors seem to come up with. But the beta has been out of school for a awhile and has been sending death threats to Kim. Via phone. So yeah. Bella is on drugs and D is being a great friend don't you think? And Ms. Tinkerbelle (i like that spelling..)... Well shes letting all of her pixie anger out the window.. So D and Pixie are going to fix the problem, will it work? What happens to Bella in that month? Will Phil and James haunt her, again? Well start reviewing and we shall give you the next chapter...So if you didn't understand... REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 15: Awkward Silence

**A/N hola! The first part of this chapter is in third person. So, without further ado, here's chapter 15!**

**DISCLAIMER: rub it in my face why don't you? I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 15: Awkward Silence

3rd POV

Watching her best friend go comfort her fairy friend, Bella felt exhausted. So much had happened. Alice had been right, as usual. It _had_ been only a little more than a week, but already she felt like Edward was the one for her. He was it; there was no one else. She couldn't convince herself otherwise. Delilah had been right, too; Bella couldn't lie. _Figures,_ she mused. _I surround myself in people who seem to be always right about me._ Feeling sleepy despite having taken a nap not too long ago, Bella lulled herself to sleep with fantasies she believed would never come true.

"_Hello?"_

_The meadow, as always, was filled with blooming wildflowers of every color. But unlike Bella's previous visits, it was neither night nor day. It was twilight, the point in time where both the night and day were in balance and created the most spectacular colors in the sky._

_Bella scanned the meadow, searching for someone who would explain what she was doing here, dressed in a blue short-sleeved dress with a sash tied in the front._

"_Hello?" she called. "Edward?"_

"_Bella."_

_Bella whipped her head towards the voice. The voice she would know anywhere, even in death. _His _voice. Edward's voice._

_There he was, in all his glory. He was leaning against a tree that bordered the meadow. His face was masked in shadows, his eyes shining like a cat's. Then, with the grace of a panther, he began to move toward her. All Bella could do was watch his approach and hold her breath. Her eyes were drinking in the sight of him, reveling in the beauty before her. When he finally reached her, Bella threw herself at him and hugged him fiercely. She felt his strong arms close around her and pull her even closer to him. His lips were on her hair. She was in heaven._

"_Edward," she sighed. "I love you."_

"_Bella. My Bella."_

"_Always yours," she agreed. "Forever yours."_

_They stayed locked in that embrace for what seemed an eternity, never moving. Bella had thought she would never see Edward, never be with him in this way, after the incident at the hospital. At the time, she didn't care how this moment came to be, only that it had and she was in her beloved's arms._

_Eventually, the lovers stirred, and sat down on the soft grass without leaving each others' arms. Bella straddled Edward, her face in the crook of his neck while Edward stroked her hair. Neither said a word, enjoying the silence that said everything they didn't. So it was with reluctance that Bella spoke._

"_Edward? What are we doing here?" she asked._

"_Hmm?"_

"_What are we doing here?"_

"_Oh, nothing. I'm just enjoying the sight one last time before I go," he explained. Bella knew the sight he was talking about was her, and flushed. Then she caught the ending to his sentence and her brows furrowed in confusion._

"_Go? Go where?"_

"_To the other side," he said._

_Pulling out of his arms, Bella looked into his eyes. "What 'other side?' What are you talking about, Edward?"_

_He took her hands in his without breaking eye contact. "Bella," he began. "My Bella."_

"_Edward? Edward!" Bella shouted, alarmed. Edward was bleeding through his gray v-neck shirt. "Edward, we have to get you to a hospital! Come on!"_

_Bella scrambled up and tried to get him to do the same, but he only shook his head and smiled a sad, knowing smile. He got up anyway to humor her, but didn't budge when she tried to pull him out of the meadow._

"_Come on! We have to get you to Carlisle! Edward!" Bella protested. He wasn't budging. Why? He needed to get better. _Bella_ needed him to get better. "Let's go!"_

_He shook his head again. "It's time for me to go to the other side, Bella."_

"_No!" she denied. She finally understood what "the other side" was and was certain there was no place for Edward there. He was too young! He couldn't _die_! _

_Edward's eyes glanced behind her and widened. Moving her so that she was behind her, he yelled, "Bella, run!"_

"_No! I'm not leaving you!" Because Bella had seen what had invaded the once safe haven of the meadow. James. He was stalking towards them, knife in hand._

"_Bella, run! Do it _now_!" Edward commanded. He pushed her back, then ran towards James._

"_Edward!" she screamed. "No, Edward!"_

_Before her very eyes, Bella watched the fight unfold. James might have had a weapon, but Edward, even wounded, was lethal to anyone who threatened his love. They fought with otherworldly speed, so fast, Bella's eyes couldn't follow their movements. Snarls came from the brawl, hisses of pain, growls of anger. She couldn't tell who was winning and couldn't stop the dreadful feeling creeping up on her._

_Time stopped. She could see the victor. A wail of anguish escaped her lips._

_Edward was on his knees, facing Bella. James was standing behind him, one hand on Edward's shoulder, the other on the knife that ran through his target: Edward's heart. Right where he had been bleeding through his shirt earlier._

"_Bella," Edward whispered. "My Bella."_

_James jerked the knife to the right. Edward flinched before slumping to the ground. Dead._

"_No!" Bella cried. "No! Edward! Edward!"_

_James approached her with deliberate slowness. He had a predatory smile on his face._

"_Bella," he said. "My Bella."_

"NO!"

Bella shot up in her bed, sweat making her gown stick to her body. She panted, fear preventing her from taking deep breaths. She was at the hospital in her room. She wasn't in the meadow. Edward was alive and James was nowhere near him. Then why couldn't she relax?

_Maybe it's because you put him in this danger, only to shun him after he saved you. Maybe because now James can use him as bait and you can't prevent that because you've cast Edward from your company. Or maybe it's because you deserve to be paranoid and afraid for the rest of your life because you lied to Edward and said you didn't lo-_

ENOUGH!, Bella thought, interrupting the malicious little voice that got off on causing her pain and grief. She _would_ protect Edward, no matter what the cost.

**~/~/~/~/~/~**

Alice and Delilah were walking up the path towards the former's house with linked arms. After going through and reevaluating recent events, it had been decided that the first thing on their agenda was to get Edward out of his funk and put him back out there. Only this time, he would be trained by the best in the business: Alice, Emmett, and Delilah. It was with this purpose in mind that they marched up three flights of stairs and down the hall to Edward's room, where Agent T. Bear had stated as the target's whereabouts. Pausing at the door, they took deep breaths and steeled themselves for the worst. Then, with determination blazing in their hearts, Delilah opened the door and walked in on….

EPOV

"What the hell … are you guys doing?"

I looked up from my spot on the bed and saw Delilah and Alice in the doorway, looking horrified. Ah, crap.

"Edward," Delilah started slowly, "is there something you and Emmett would like to tell us? Does it maybe explain why you guys are in this, um, interesting _situation_?"

Then, before I could tell Emmett to get off me, Alice snapped a picture of Emmett, who was frozen in position, straddling me while taking my shirt off.

"Shit, Alice! Delete that picture!" said Emmett, finally snapping out of it and proceeding to get off of me. "Give me the phone, Tinkerbell!"

Emmett lunged for it, but Alice was too speedy and danced out of the way of Emmett's outstretched hands.

"No way, Emmett! Rosalie won't believe it without a picture!" she laughed.

"No!" He made to tackle her and succeeded in pulling her to the ground with him. "Alice! Give. Me. The. Phone!"

"Not yet! Gotta send it to Rose and Jazz first!"

They wrestled on the ground while I just lay still on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. Normally, I would be in the mix, too, trying to pry Alice's phone from her hand. Or laughing at Emmett failing to do so. But, currently, there wasn't much I found funny.

I felt the bed give in to someone's weight and turned my head to the right to see Delilah sitting next to me as she watched the fight on the floor.

"Will you explain now?" she asked.

"Emmett was trying to, quote unquote, 'shake some desperately needed sense into me seeing as I must have auctioned mine off on eBay behind his back on the way here and forgotten to give him his cut,' and my shirt ripped open. He also happened to have tackled me and we landed in the position you found us on my bed. End of story," I said. My voice sounded bland, robotic, even to my ears.

"Well, that is something. I didn't know you could sell your common sense on eBay. I would've sold off mine off years ago and used the money to fund my reckless adventures," she said lightly.

"I'm not so sure you would have made so much money off of it. Your common sense was lacking from the start."

"I'm sure I would have made enough."

"Ha ha! Victory is mine!" shouted Alice. She leaped up to her feet and held her cellphone high in the air while Emmett tried to scramble up and make a grab for it. "Too late, my oaf of a brother! The picture has been sent and the replies exclaiming incredulity and obvious enjoyment at your compromising position will arrive shortly!"

The phone began vibrating like mad and with an "Aha!", Alice began to read the responses aloud. I tuned out the commotion and retreated to the darkest corners of my mind where I let the misery have me. I subconsciously curled up on my side. I couldn't even bother telling the others to get out. One part of me didn't want the others to see me at my weakest, but an even greater part of me didn't care. They could set up a photo op with the whole cheer leading team and have Lauren drape herself over me for all I cared.

At some point, the whispers got through my little bubble of brooding.

"...don't know what we're gonna tell Esme..."

"...just lying there..."

"...no sound from him..."

"...harder than I thought. C'mon, Tink..."

And the weeks went by like this, days dragging on and on and on...

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

"Edward, wake up."

"Five more minutes, Esme," I groaned, rolling over to my side.

"No, Edward. Esme said you need to get up. Now," commanded Alice. Well, damn. She wouldn't let me get more sleep. But then again, I had been lying awake for a greater part of the night. Might as well get up.

"Fine," I said. "I'm gonna take a shower. Get out."

She stood there at the foot of my bed with her hands on her hips. It was always a good sign when you had an annoyed looking fairy standing at the foot of your bed. It meant I was off to a great start. I got out of bed and before I could get inside my bathroom, Alice blocked the door.

"What the hell, Alice?"

"Do you know what today is?" she asked.

"Uh, Tuesday?"

"Yes, Tuesday. Tuesday the eighth of June. The day Bella heads off for Europe with her dad."

_Bella heads off for Europe..._ It had finally come. After two weeks, Bella was leaving to Europe with Charlie. It hurt like hell.

"Yes, I know that, Alice. What of it?"

"Edward!" she gasped. "What do you mean, '_what of it_' !"

I rolled my eyes. Hopefully, I was the the picture of apathy. I could not let her see how much this was hurting me. "What I mean is just that. What of it? I know Bella's headed off to Europe today. And?"

Alice was seething. "And you're hopeless! I tried to get you up on your feet and get you to go after Bella. I gave you all the tools necessary; everything you would need to sweep her off her feet and all you do is go to class, go to the high school, and lie on your bed day in and day out!"

"Bella doesn't want to be swept off her feet. She doesn't want anything to do with me. Get that through your head, _Mary_," I said through my teeth.

"How would you know that? You've been avoiding her."

I sighed in exasperation. "Because I don't want to see her! Get out of my way, pixie, or I'll make sure to add wallowing in my own filth to the list of things that piss you off about me."

I walked past her into the bathroom and slammed the door. When I heard the slam of my bedroom door, I proceeded to attack my bathroom. Fuck, was it so hard to have one day, just _one_, where I didn't fight with Alice or Delilah or Emmett about Bella? Was it too much to ask? She already broke my heart; she didn't have to break the ties between my friends and me. I had been avoiding her, hoping that the distance I put between us would help me get over her. But it was having the opposite effect. I needed to see her now, to make sure she was okay. My body craved her touch. My mind was constantly drifting off, fantasizing about what might have been, if she had returned my feelings.

I had been counting down to this day after she had been released from the hospital. She hadn't been to school for the past week; Charlie didn't want to risk an attack from James, as he still hadn't been caught. _Maybe that's why she doesn't love you. You failed to get the bad guy. _Shut up. _After all, what good will you be to her if you can't even get the guy who's been hurting her? _Shut up! _You, my friend are a complete and utter_ –

"SHUT UP! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" I pulled at my hair, trying to make the little voice go away. It had been tormenting me ever since Alice and Delilah had tried to get me to chase Bella. It would talk to me at the worst times, taunting me, tormenting me. I thought it had finally gone away after not hearing from it three days, but apparently it came back on this most painful of days with a vengeance. "Just leave me alone," I groaned. "Please."

After several minutes on the floor in silence, I got up and took my shower. Well, this day was starting out just great.

BPOV

"Thank you so much for what you've done, Jasper. I still can't believe you would do this for me," I said. I was finishing packing up and was talking to Jasper on the phone. Since the minute I had stepped out of the hospital, all of my friends had gone out of their way to help me out in whatever way they could. The Three Musketeers, as I had taken to calling Emmett, Alice, and Delilah, however cheesy that might be, kept me entertained after school. Jasper had kept me informed on Edward; his whereabouts and condition. I was keeping my oath, even if I was doing so in a roundabout way.

"It's no problem," he replied. "After all, Edward is my best friend, too, and if you're sure about James trying to go after him, then I'll do my best to protect him."

"I didn't want to leave him alone, you know? I know the others will take care of Edward, but I feel much better knowing that someone other than the police will be on the lookout for any attacks against him."

"Wouldn't you feel so much better if you told him how you felt about him?" Jasper asked quietly. And there it was. Every time we talked, Jasper always found a way to try and persuade me to tell Edward the truth.

"Jazz … I can't do that," I said.

"Why?"

"Because it wouldn't be fair to him to leave him hoping that we could actually have something in the future. It's better this way. He can move on."

"No, what's not fair is how you're leaving him behind while he believes the lie you told him. You know as well as I do that he'll never move on. Your taking away the choice that's rightfully his, Bella. If, after you've admitted that you love him, he decides to wait and hope, that's _his_ choice. Edward will know what he's getting into. You can't leave him like this, Bella. That would be cruel."

I sighed. "How do you always manage to convince me to do the things I don't ever want to do in a million years?"

He chuckled. "It's a gift... so does that mean you'll tell Edward?"

"Yes. Yes, I'll tell him," I gave in.

"Great! I'll drive you over to his place. I'll be there in five minutes," he said. Before I could protest, Jasper hung up.

True to his word, Jasper drove up my driveway and honked the horn. I ran down the stairs and past my mother who had returned from her trip. Surprisingly, Phil hadn't come back with her. She gave no explanation as to why and had kept to herself while I got ready to leave her the past two weeks.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Why do you care?" I retorted, slamming the front door and running to Jasper's car. When I slid in, he backed up and floored it. "Shit," I said. "I know you're with Alice most of the time, but you should know better than to pick up her bad habits."

He laughed. "Sorry, I forgot you like to actually follow the speed limit," he teased. He slowed down some, but was still ten miles over the speed limit.

"You know what surprises me? How you and Alice seem to never get a speeding ticket. Seriously, where are all the cops?"

"On their doughnut breaks."

"That was so cliché, I will not bother to respond with something witty."

"Whatever," Jasper chuckled. "So, have you though about how you're gonna convince him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for obvious reasons, he's not going to believe you at first. You're going to have to convince him of your love."

"Did I really screw him up that bad?" I whispered.

"Yes, unfortunately. But don't worry, I think a kiss or two and he'll back to his old self," he said with a wink. Just like that, the conversation was light and teasing again.

When we pulled up to the Cullen driveway, what little courage I had crumbled. My stomach was in knots and I kept wringing my hands. "I don't know if I'll be able to do this, Jasper. What if he rejects me? What if he's moved on? What if he hates me?"

"Okay, stop. Bella, Edward _loves _you. He's utterly incapable of rejecting you, moving on, or hating you. Remember what I've told you? He's been a wreck since that day. Esme says she just got him to eat without being told to a dozen times. Alice and Emmett say that he's lifeless and robotic. You need to stop stalling and go to his room right now," he commanded.

"What if he's not here?" I asked nervously.

"Oh for the love of – he's up there. I called Alice and she told me he was taking a shower."

"Well, I don't think I should barge in on him while he's indecent –"

"Damn it, Bella! You will go up to his room and you will tell Edward the truth if I have to drag you up there myself! Stop being a coward and _tell him_!" he all but yelled at me. When I still made no move to get out of the car, Jasper swore and got out of his car, opened my door, and dragged me as far as in the front door before I stopped.

"Okay, I'm in; you can let go of my arm now," I said.

"Sorry," Jasper said, releasing my arm. "It's just that, whenever I'm around Edward, I can _feel _ his depression and I can't be in the same room with him for more than a few minutes. I just … I just need him to be happy. And that applies to you as well; so, please, don't make this harder than it has to be."

I thought about everything he had told me over the past couple of weeks. From what he said, Edward was _suffering_, and all because of me. _No shit, _said the little voice (it was starting to sound a lot like Delilah), _Edward has been frolicking through the flowers and eating cake._

I took a deep breath and, giving Jasper a reassuring look that meant I wasn't going to run for it as soon as he turned his back, marched up the three flights of stairs and down the hallway that led to Edward's room. Then, I debated whether or not to knock on his door for a good five minutes before giving up and just going in.

"Edward?" I called. I heard the shower running and sat down on his bed to wait. It was another ten minutes before he came out of the bathroom in only a towel. I blushed and looked away. Why didn't he ever have clothes on when I came to his room?

"Bella?" he said. Glancing sideways, I saw his flabbergasted expression.

"I think you should close you mouth before a bird takes nest in there."

He shook his head and stood up straighter. "What are you doing here?" His voice was monotone.

"Well, I have something to tell you," I said. I cleared my throat and I could feel myself reddening even further. "But, uh, could you put something on first? I'd like to be able to look at you when I say this and you're kinda … nude."

"Maybe you should stop dropping by my room unannounced right after I take my shower," he grumbled "Turn around and close your eyes."

I did as he told and heard him rummaging around what I think was a drawer. Once Edward said he was decent, I faced him. He was only wearing sweat pants and his upper body was still wet. I think I might have drooled a little.

"Well?" he asked. "What did you want to tell me?"

I cleared my throat again. How did you go about telling someone you loved them mere hours before you leave the country? _Thank God Charlie booked an evening flight. It's bad enough without having to rush this._ "Well, I don't know how to say this but … I'm leaving today," I chickened out.

"I know, Alice told me."

"And, uh, I wanted to tell you that … I … you..."

Edward moved to sit next to me. "Come on, Bella. You can tell me anything. I'm going to be a counselor and if I can't get you to to talk to me, what chance on Earth do I have with a smoking teenager who 'nobody understands'?" he joked. I chuckled and relaxed, but I still didn't know how I was going to tell him. When I still didn't speak, Edward groaned. "Bellaaa, will you please tell me whatever it is you need to tell me?"

"I don't know how to tell you..."

"Then stop trying to find some eloquent way to say it and just spit it out. Straight, simple, and to the point."

"I love you," I blurted out. "Uh, was that straight, simple, and to the point enough for you?"

Cue awkward silence.

**A/N being sent to you without a beta. i'm risking my life for you guys, so i think that deserves a little love. :P sorry for the delay**. REVIEW! please?


	17. Chapter 16: The Truth

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

**Okay kiddies, here's a quick recap of what I'm sure most have forgotten due to my lame ass self. Bella is abused by her step-dad, Phil, and her boyfriend, James. Edward Masen is the new student counselor at her high school. They meet and fall in love, but James is a possessive son of a bitch and beats Bella up, threatening to do much worse if she continues to talk to Edward. Bella goes to a sleepover for the weekend at the new girl's, Alice's, house. Turns out that Alice and Edward are both adopted by the same parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. The Monday after the sleepover, Bella has a flashback that makes her run away from the Cullen home. She ends up going to school, where James viciously attacks her. Edward comes to her rescue and gets James off of Bella. James manages to escape. Bella goes to the hospital and Charlie comes to whisk her away to Europe. Edward, finding this out, tells Bella he doesn't love her. James makes contact through an email, freaking Bella out even more. When Edward tries to make amends with Bella, she tells him she doesn't love him. Two weeks later, Bella is about to leave for Europe and Jasper convinces her to confess to Edward. She goes to do just that and tells Edward the truth. Edward is totally flabbergasted and that's what you missed on GLEE! :P**

Chapter 16: The Truth

**BPOV**

"Er, Edward? Do you think you could, I don't know, say something?" I pleaded. Edward was stock-still. He didn't move a muscle; he looked like he wasn't even breathing! Oh, I shouldn't have told him! He doesn't love me, he hates me, and he's trying to figure out how to break it to me gently! _Maybe you should just be running along now... _Just as I was making up some excuse to get out of there, Edward's hand shot out and gripped mine tightly.

"Bella," he choked out, "do you...do you realize what you just said?"

"Yes. Yes, of course I do! I love you, Edward," I repeated. "I'm sorry about what I said at the hospital, but that was me trying to...to...I don't even know! I don't know what I was doing! I – "

"Stop. Just...stop. Why...how..." he trailed off. "Why would you do that to me?" he asked in a low voice. My heart broke at the hurt evident in his words.

My eyes began to water as I tried to come up with the right thing to say. _He doesn't believe you. Why should he anyways?_ "Edward...I'm truly sorry for what I did. I regret it with all my heart and I shouldn't have said those things. But keep in mind that you had told me hours before that you didn't like me in that way! You can't have expected me to believe you as soon as you said you loved me."

As soon as I finished speaking, Edward let go of my hand like it had burned him. He shot up and practically leaped across the room. A few agonizing, tense minutes passed before he faced me and talked.

"You are right to point that out, Isabella. I shouldn't have expected you to believe me so quickly. Just like you shouldn't expect _me_ to believe anything _you_ just said."

"No! I'm telling you the truth, Edward!"

"And I was, too!" he shouted back. "I was telling you the truth when I told you I loved you, that I made a mistake. But you...you just shot me down. With no mercy or remorse, might I add. You tore me to pieces." He began to pace, frantically pulling his hair while I sat on his bed with tears streaming down my face. "You _destroyed_ me, Isabella. I spent _two weeks_ in a deep depression. I couldn't eat. I couldn't fall asleep. I didn't want to do anything but curl up into a ball and die. And then, when I'm finally beginning to let you go, you waltz in my room, and _tell me that you love me_. On the day you _leave_! What the _fuck_ am I supposed to think, huh? Am I just supposed to accept everything you say and go along with it? Huh? Is that what you want? Do you want me to be your fucking _lapdog_?" he seethed.

"No!" I screamed. "I don't want you to be my lapdog! I want you to say that you love me, too! I want you to forgive me! And, don't even _start_ on what you went through! I was in the hospital when you decided it would be a good idea to say you didn't love me! Go ask Delilah what I was like afterward! Go ask her! Don't say shit, because I went through the same thing, too!"

"Get out."

"What?"

"You heard me. Get out of my room. Get away from me. Go to Europe with your dad; go far away from here and me and James. Live your life and just _leave me alone_."

My heart ripped to pieces again. Why couldn't I do anything right? It wasn't supposed to go like this! I was supposed to tell Edward I loved him and he was supposed to forgive me and take me into his arms and declare his love for me. He wasn't supposed to hate me and kick me out of his room.

"Well, if that's what you really want, then I'll just…go. Uh, good-bye, Edward," I said. My voice cracked as I said farewell and then, I walked to his door with the grace of a malfunctioning robot.

"Wait."

A warm hand enveloped my own and held me in place. "I'm sorry for what I just said. Please…please don't leave me. I I wasn't thinking when I said that. I just…" Edward sighed. "I haven't exactly been letting out my feelings in the healthiest way and when I saw you…I don't know, I guess I just broke."

"That's no excuse. I understand what you went through, Edward, really, I do. But that doesn't mean you have the right to go off on me like that. What you said…it was really _hurtful_ and…and…how am I supposed to know that we won't end up screaming at each other every time we have a disagreement?"

"Bella, I don't believe that that's what it will come to. This situation is a special case, an exception, and I'm surprised that we haven't killed each other yet," he chuckled. "So, when you say that we'll have disagreements, does that mean you forgive me for my atrocious behavior?"

"Maybe," I conceded. "But I still have to leave you, Edward."

"I know," he whispered. "Could you just…stay…with me? Just until you absolutely have to leave?"

"Of course."

He led me to his bed and sat me down in his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and just held me in silence. This was where I wanted to be. I didn't want to leave him and the safety and comfort of his arms. I didn't want to travel the world without him by my side. Nothing would hold my interest. My heart would always long for him and my soul would yearn for his presence.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," I returned.

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

"What am I going to do without you?"

I had no response. "Oh, but were my love a ring of gold so that she may never leave my hand. I would treasure her and take care of her so that she would never tarnish nor dull. If she were a flower, I would tend to her and water and prune her so that she may grow to reach the sun that sustains her. But as it is, my love is neither of those things and she must leave me now. So I will take care of the portrait I have of my love, my only reason for life. Her beauty, captured by a master, will have to sustain me while she is oceans away. The memories I have of her will have to keep me sane until she returns to me. While she is away, here I will wait patiently, forever belonging to her and her alone."

"That was pretty," I murmured.

"Thank you. I made it up myself."

"What? No way. My Edward isn't that creative," I teased.

"Your Edward, huh? I like the sound of that," he said quietly, almost to low for me to hear. "What's this about your Edward not being creative?" he spoke louder. "I am immensely creative. I have creativity spouting from my ears, that's how creative I am."

"Sure you do."

"You wound me with your disbelief," he cried, clutching his heart in mock despair.

I giggled and nuzzled against his neck. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your precious feelings. Forgive me?"

He hummed. "Keep doing that and all will be forgiven."

"If I run my hands through your hair, would that speed things along?"

"It doesn't hurt to try."

Minutes later, Edward was moaning. That sound sent shivers down my spine. I wanted Edward. Bad. The calm air surrounding us suddenly shifted into something _more_ more wild, more passionate.

"Edward?" I asked, my voice shaky.

"Hmm?"

"I want to try something."

He opened his eyes and looked at me with those emerald orbs that could melt me faster than anyone else. I leaned forward slightly, my eyes glancing at his full lips every six seconds. He understood what I wanted and closed the distance left. His mouth touched mine and sparks shot through my body. I let him lead the kiss, not wanting more than to be swept away to a place where everything was perfect. I broke the kiss and pushed him back onto the bed. I straddled his waist and resumed kissing him. His hands were at my waist, holding me tight. My hands wandered through his hair, pulling lightly on it. He moaned into my mouth and then suddenly pulled away.

"What?" I panted. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"No, no, you're doing everything right. So right, I'm afraid that I might just spontaneously combust," Edward reassured me.

"Do you not…want me?"

"Believe me, I want you so much I hurts. I can barely stand having you this close and not do anything. I don't think it would be wise for us to…do more, I guess. I mean, you're leaving today and I don't think I could survive if we became intimate and you left. Not that I'm saying that I don't want us to become intimate, believe me I want us to. But we should wait until later when we've known each other longer and we have a whole future together ahead of us. But maybe you don't want a future together with me…" he rambled on.

I laughed and cut in. "Edward, Edward, stop. As cute as your ramblings are, let me reassure you that I do want a future together with you. I believe you. So, if we're not going to…do it, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"How about we go downstairs with my brother and sister? I'm sure they're dying to see how things went."

"I bet Alice is bouncing off the walls," I mused. We got up and walked downstairs, our hands glue to each other. "Did you know that Jasper had to practically drag me to your house? I wasn't going to come here today. I didn't have the guts to confront you."

We stopped at the foot at the stairs near the front door. He pulled me into his arms and rested his chin on my hair.

"Why were you afraid?"

"I was afraid that you wouldn't forgive me. I was afraid that you would tell me to leave and never come back. But most of all, I was afraid that you would hate me. I guess two of those fears were justified."

"I am so sorry for what I said. I was an asshole, love, and I will never forgive myself for talking to you like that. It was unnecessary and cruel."

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I don't want you to feel guilty, Edward. It's just something that happened. I want us to be able to learn and move on from these past two weeks."

"Whatever you want, love," Edward said.

"Hey you guys!" Alice bounced next to us and pulled us into a hug. "Is everything gung ho between you? There's no more drama, right?

"Yes, Tinkerbell," Edward laughed. "Everything is 'gung ho'."

"Stop calling me that!"

I laughed, finally feeling at home. Once again, I had the feeling that _this_ was where I belonged. The longer I spent with Edward and his family, the more I doubted my decision to leave.

"Hel-lo? Bella? Are you there?" Alice tapped my forehead. "Did you hear me?"

"Oh, what? Sorry, Ali, I didn't hear. What did you just say?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "I said, Emmett, Rosalie, and Delilah are on their way here. Jasper and I called them as soon as you guys got here. I had a feeling that everything would turn out okay, so I took the liberty of organizing a small going-away party for you, Bella. I'll be right back, okay?"

Alice had drifted off towards the living room as she spoke, leaving me alone with Edward. He held my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Are you okay?" He reached up with his free hand and gently swiped his thumb across my cheek, trapping the tears there.

"No," I whimpered. "I just got you back and now all of my friends are coming over and _I'm leaving you!_"

"Bella, calm down, love. Don't cry." Edward's attempts to calm me down weren't working. He led me to the plush sofa and sat me down. "I'll be right back."

I heard Edward opening the fridge and banging open cupboards. Fifteen minutes later, he came out with a banana split. "Here you go. One deluxe banana split a la Edward made with my special secret ingredient."

"It's honey!" yelled a booming voice. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Delilah came in.

"Damn it, Em! Why can't you ever keep your mouth shut?" said an exasperated Edward. He then handed me the banana split and I had a spoonful of the best tasting thing to ever grace my taste buds.

"Oh gosh, Edward. This is the best tasting thing I've ever tasted!" I moaned.

"What? Even better that my milkshakes, Bella-wa?"

"Aw, D," I started, "you know that…"

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard!" we shouted out together. Everyone burst out laughing. I was gasping for breath, the ice cream halfway melted, by the time we calmed down.

"Oh, you guys are so random," spoke Rosalie. "I like it. Hey, Bella, how have you been, sweets?"

"Hi, Rose, I've been okay. I'm better now," I said.

"I think I can guess why."

"So, where's Jazz?" asked Edward.

"He's picking up take out from Bella's favorite Italian restaurant," said Alice.

"Well, while we wait for the food to arrive, I say we set up the ol' game console and have a nice, friendly Mario Kart competition," suggested Emmett.

"You ready to go down, Emmy bear?" taunted Delilah.

"Oh, it's on like Donkey Kong, Delaware River."

"What the fuck did you just call me?"

"Delaware River. You know, because your name is Delilah and Bella calls you Deli-wa. It sounds like Delaware, hence the name, Delaware River. Clever, huh?" explained Emmett.

"No, not clever. Not clever at all. I was going to go easy on you, but I'm going to destroy you."

Emmett rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Bring it!"

As everyone settled in to watch what was promising to be an entertaining game, Jasper walked in the front door with two bags of food in his hand. The smell of mushroom ravioli and garlic bread wafted towards my nose and my mouth watered. The race had already started and Emmett was in the lead when he caught a whiff of the delicious pasta. Delilah took advantage of his distraction and shoved him off his seat. His car veered off the track and fell into space.

"Fuck! What the hell, Delilah?" exclaimed Emmett. "I call foul! Foul!"

"There are no fouls in Mario Kart!" Delilah retorted.

"Rosie, you saw what she did!" Emmett pouted.

"Oh, no, don't involve me in this," Rose said. Emmett turned to Alice.

"Ha, I didn't see Delilah do anything that would suggest foul play. You fell off the hair on your own. I think he was trying to float towards the food."

"Et tu, Tinkerbell? Why?"

"Food!" called Jasper form the kitchen. "Come get it!"

Everyone except Edward and me went to get some food. We were alone again.

"So, when does your flight leave?" he asked.

"At eight thirty. I have to be at the airport at six."

"That's only seven hours from now."

"I know, and I hate it. I don't want to leave you," I said, looking everywhere but at him.

Edward shifted in his seat to face me. He took both of my hands in his and wouldn't start talking until I looked at him.

"Bella, I love you, so I have to tell you this. You have to go to Europe. Not only will you be with Charlie, you'll be away from James. If you value my sanity, you will be at the airport by six and be on that plane when it takes off."

"But…"

Before I could get anything else out, Edward kissed me. It wasn't like before; I wasn't about to rip off his shirt. It was chaste and quick.

"You will be on that plane, no buts," Edward whispered. I sighed and nodded. "Good. Send me pictures of Spain, okay? And if any boys come up to you while you're there, run in the opposite direction."

"Jealous already? I haven't even left yet."

"Mmm, just covering all my bases. I have to make sure that you know what the rules are so that you can't say I didn't warn you."

"What's this I hear about rules?" questioned Jasper. He carried a plate of chicken alfredo and a glass of Coke and sat down across from us on the loveseat.

"Oh, Edward is just letting his cave man side leak through," I said. "Hey, is there a plate of mushroom ravioli for me?"

"Yeah, it should be there. No guarantees, though. Emmett is in the kitchen, after all."

"Hardy har har," said Emmett. In his hand was a plate of steaming ravioli. "Here you are, Bells. One order of mushroom ravioli, on the house."

I thanked him and took my plate. Edward tried to steal some of my food but Alice slapped away his hand as she walked by.

"If you want food, go get your own plate and stop trying to steal form Bella."

"No, it's okay. I don't mind sharing with Edward."

"Sweetie, if you let him do it now, he'll get into the habit of stealing your food. Trust me, I would know," said Rosalie as Emmett tried to pick off of her plate. "No, Teddy! This is mine!"

"Teddy?" Jasper snickered.

"Shut up, Jazzy," retorted Teddy.

"Aw, don't be a spoilsport, Teddy," said Edward.

"Shut the fuck up, Edwina! That name is not to leave this room. If anyone other than those present right now ever call me by that name, I will hurt whoever told so bad, he or she will never see the light of day again."

"Would you really hurt your little sister, Emmy?" asked Alice with puppy dog eyes.

"Don't even try to pull that shit, Tink. I still haven't forgiven you for not telling me about dear old Jasper here. Be grateful that you were 18 when you started dating."

"That was over two weeks ago, Em! When will you get over it?"

"When I get over it."

"You suck."

"I love you, too, Tinkerbell."

"Go fuck yourself and die."

"Alice! Language, young lady," scolded Delilah.

"Like you don't say worse."

Their little fight continued while the rest of us ate our lunch. Emmett told them to stop when we wanted to see a movie. That only got them more riled up as they fought over what to see. It reminded me of the sleepover we had. It seemed so long ago. Before the shit really hit the fan, when I actually thought I could be happy. Now, I was running away from everything that mattered to me because my abusive ex-boyfriend was after me. My life was full of bullshit, but I couldn't complain because it could've been worse. At least I had people who cared for me. Some couldn't say the same. So, I tried to keep that in mind as I spent the last hours before my one-way trip with my friends. It was hard, especially when I saw how Emmett, Alice, and Delilah fought over the popcorn, or when Edward kissed my cheek and squeezed my hand. I would have to take these memories with me to Spain. If I really wanted to, I could have Charlie fly them all over to Europe. _But you're not a spoiled brat, so you won't do that._ Damn conscience. No, I wouldn't ask that of my dad. Still…the idea was so tempting…

"Bel-la. Anyone there?"

"What?" I shook my head trying to clear those selfish thoughts. There was a limit to what I could ask from Charlie. Hell, traveling with him was a dream come true. I didn't have to ask more of him. "I'm sorry, Alice. I keep spacing out. What's going on?"

"Well, I was just saying that we should go shopping one last time. Before you leave," she suggested.

"Oh, I don't know, Alice. I have to leave in...five hours. I still have to pack up some stuff. I don't think there would be time..."

"Of course there would be time! We'd only go to a couple of stores. Please?" She turned her puppy dog eyes on me. When I didn't respond, she turned on Edward. "Oh, dearest big brother of mine, would you convince your girlfriend to go shopping with me, for just a couple of hours?"

"Oh, dearest little sister of mine, no, I refuse to persuade my girlfriend to do anything she doesn't want to do," he replied.

"But it's only one! There's time!" she cried.

"Alice, let the girl do what she wants," Rosalie drawled. "It's her last day on American soil – don't ruin it by pestering her."

"I don't _pester_, I just … insist, until I get what I want."

"Darling, you pester."

"Okay then!" Emmett interrupted the argument that was about to ensue. "Let's just continue with the next item on our agenda, shall we?"

"Which would be..." Delilah trailed off.

"I have no idea," Emmett said cheerfully. "I just wanted my two ladies to stop fighting."

Jasper snorted. "That was well thought out."

"Hey," started Em.

"Enough already!" called out Edward. "Good god, you all act like five-year-olds! Can we please do something that won't result in arguing?"

"Japanese anime!"

We all turned to look at Delilah. "What, it's good! And there's so much sexual harassment and content in it, there should be a warning label for little kids."

"What the hell are you watching, Deli-wa?"

"_The Melancholy of Haruhi_. It's entertaining. _Mimashou_!"

"What?"

"That's Japanese for, "Let's watch'. Please, can we watch anime, please?"

"Uh, I don't know..." said Jasper.

"Let's watch! Come on, it'll be fun," boomed Emmett. He hooked to game system to the internet and had Delilah search for the anime. And that's how I found myself reading English subtitles for the next two and a half hours. By the time I had to leave, I was hooked and Edward had to drag me out of his living room. I kept turning back, not only for the show, but for the family that I was leaving behind. This would be the last semi-normal moment I would spend with them before they said goodbye at the airport. My heart tightened uncomfortably at the thought of never getting to see them on a regular basis for who knows wow long.

I hope I made the right choice.

**A/N I don't deserve you guys. I really, really, truly don't. It's been months and I cringe at the thought of even checking how many. It's been THAT long. Well, I'll let you go on with your days. Review, if you want to or think I deserve it (I don't).**


	18. Chapter 17: Taken

Chapter 17: Taken

Edward and I walked out his front door hand in hand. He unlocked the Volvo and opened my door for me.

"Your chariot, m'lady."

"You're so weird. Why can't you just stand there and look pretty without saying a word?" I teased. Edward stood tall and met my eyes.

"Because whenever I see you, I'm overcome with the urge to talk in prose and recite love poems," he whispered.

"That was incredibly cheesy. I've lost all respect I once had for you." I slipped into the seat and looked up at him.

"Mm, but you love me," he said as he closed the door. I couldn't help the giant smile that spread across my face. I thought of how amazingly lucky I was to have Edward. Nothing could ever compete with the joy he brought me.

"Mm, that I do," I agreed as he got into the driver's seat and started the car. We pulled out of his driveway and headed to my house. I'd talked to Charlie before we left and agreed that Edward would drive me to the house and then the airport. Charlie would be waiting for us at the terminal.

"So what's the first thing you're going to do once you settle in?" Edward asked.

"I don't know," I said as he took my hand in his. "Honestly, I'm probably going to mope around in my room and Charlie will have to drag me outside to do touristy stuff."

"Bella, I don't want you moping around. Go out and make some friends, visit tourist attractions, art museums," he ordered. "Just don't lock yourself away. It would be such a waste."

"Edward…."

"I'm serious, Bella. You need to go out and explore the world. Take this chance to do something extraordinary with your life."

"You're starting to sound more and more like a fortune cookie, Edward. All you need to say is something like, 'You will prosper in life' and the transformation will be complete," I quipped.

"Ha, ha. Why do you bully me so, woman?"

"Because I love you and I can. So why are we leaving your house so early?"

"Bella, it's 3:42. You have to be at the airport at six. Trust me, if you didn't leave now, Alice would've never let you step out of the house," he said. "And besides, I thought you needed to finish packing?"

"Nope, I finished right before Jasper picked me up."

"So what shall we do for the next…two hours?"

"Well, I know what I want to do, but someone doesn't want to so…how about we stop by Renee's and pick up my stuff, then go visit the high school for old time's sake?" I suggested.

"Are you sure about that, Bella? I mean the school…"

"Is where James attacked me? Yes, it is. But it's also where I met you and that's why I want to see it one last time," I calmly explained. "If I focus on all the bad things in my life, I'd be locked in my closet for the rest of my life, Edward."

Edward drove in silence. Soon we pulled up in front of my childhood home.

"So, what you're trying to say is that you want to come out of the closet?"

I gasped. "What the fuck, Edward? I'm not lesbian!"

"I know," he laughed. "It's just that you chose a poor location for your metaphor. You'd be in the closet, Bella?"

I punched his arm. "Shut up!" I laughed. "It's not funny!"

"Ow! Then why are you laughing?" he spoke through his laughter. I punched his arm again. "Stop punching me! You know what, I really don't like people who laugh at my jokes, then say they're not funny, then punch me in the arm!"

"Well, I don't really like people who insinuate that I'm gay."

"Do you have a problem with gay people, Bella?" Edward questioned, changing his demeanor so abruptly I was lost for two seconds. "There's nothing wrong with being homosexual."

"Oh God, there's no winning with you!" I groaned. "Just shut up, Edward. Shut up and get my bags from my room."

"You didn't answer my question, Bella," he continued.

"No, Edward, I have nothing against gay people. There's nothing wrong with being homosexual. Now be a good boy and fetch my bags."

"I'm not your damned servant boy, woman," Edward complained, even as he unbuckled his seat belt while getting out of the car. "Come on, princess, show me your room."

I followed after Edward. Once we were inside, I took the lead and ran up the stairs to my room. It was bare, everything of importance already packed into my suitcases. It was kind of funny how my life could be packed away into four medium-sized suitcases and a carry-on.

"Is this it?" Edward asked. He took the handles of two of the cases and shouldered my carry-on.

"Yeah. Will everything fit in the trunk?"

"We'll make it fit," he grunted as he dragged my stuff down the staircase. He stopped at the door. "Do you want to say goodbye to your mom?"

I snorted. "Say goodbye to that bitch? Hell no."

"Bella…she's your mom."

"And she's a bitch. I don't want to talk to her, Edward. Let's just go."

He pursed his lips but listened to me. We walked out of that house and put everything in his car. We got in and Edward drove down the street to the school.

I never looked back.

~/~/~/~/~

"So remind me why we're spending your last hours in Phoenix in my office again," Edward said as he spun on his chair. I was sitting on the other side of his desk with my feet propped up. I watched as he kept spinning right into the wall behind him.

"Smooth," I snorted. "We're here because I want to be here. It reminds me of good times."

"Bella, you were only in my office once. Three weeks ago."

"Well, the one time I was here, I had fun. So please don't question me."

"I just…I don't want to look back on this day and regret not having done something more with you," he sighed. Picking up the black stapler in his desk, Edward held out to me. "You see, here, the most I can do is lend you a plain stapler. If we were somewhere else, I could probably find an office supply store and buy you one."

"You won't even give it to me? I have to borrow it?" I smiled.

"Well, it isn't mine. It's school property and you know I'm not about to go around stealing school property."

"Such a stickler for the rules," I teased.

"You know it." Edward sat up in his chair. "But seriously, Bella, are you sure you wouldn't rather be somewhere else?"

"For the last time, Edward, no, I want to spend my last hours in Phoenix sitting in your office in my former high school. Now, shut up and let me enjoy the silence."

"So damn bossy," he muttered.

"I heard that."

"You were supposed to."

"So now you insult your girlfriend?" I asked. "Real nice, Edward. Way to be a mature adult there."

"Seeing as I have Alice for a sister, I think my behavior is totally justified. Especially considering that she shows her affection by insulting the objects of said affection."

"I'm an object now, am I?"

"Yes, but you're my object and I love you."

"I love you, too."

We spent another ten minutes or so in silence. I had my eyes closed and head back, just relaxing when…

"Bells."

"What, Edward?"

"Please let me take you out. Let's go do something fun. I'm going to feel bad once you're on the plane."

"Fine," I sighed. "Take me to get frozen yogurt."

Edward jumped from his seat and all but ran out of the school and into his car with me trailing after him. We drove around downtown in search of a frozen yogurt place. He finally spotted one and pulled into the parking lot. Edward opened the door for me, held my hand as we got our yogurt, and even tried to feed me some of his toppings. I immediately put a stop to the feeding. That was bound to turn into a disaster with my luck.

"C'mon, love, I won't have the chance to do cheesy, romantic things like this in a matter of hours. Please, let me feed you," he said.

"Do you realize how weird what you just said was? Totally ruined your argument," I said.

"How hard is it for you to let me feed you some frozen yogurt?"

"I'm not one year old, I know how to feed myself." Edward sighed and hung his head in defeat.

"Fine. You win, Bella, I won't try to be romantic anymore. Are you done with your fro-yo?"

"Yeah, I guess." I stood up and threw away the cup. Edward did the same. "And, by the way, what grown man says the word, 'fro-yo'?" I teased.

"Okay, look here," he said. Edward started counting off on his fingers. "First, you call me weird when I try to revive chivalry. Then, you force your luggage on me and now when I try to be romantic, you ridicule me. Why are you so mean to me? I thought you loved me?"

"Why do you have to take everything so personally?" I asked.

"Because I love you but I refuse to be in a relationship where I am put down for my actions, cheesy as they may be," he said in mock seriousness. My smile faltered a bit as I remembered my only other relationship. Edward noticed immediately. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Love, tell me. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, really, Edward. It's just some stupid little thing that I remembered," I tried.

"Isabella, stop. What did you remember?"

I hugged Edward and spoke into his chest, hoping that he wouldn't hear me.

"Well, whenever I tried to do something romantic with…James…in the beginning…he would just kinda laugh at me and say that it was stupid. And here I am doing it to you."

"Bella, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" I mumbled against his shirt. "I should be the one apologizing."

"You shouldn't have to apologize for teasing me a little. I know you don't mean it. But you had to deal with a sick bastard who put you down for no good reason," he said. "And here I am reminding you about it."

"You are not reminding me of it," I said. I pulled away to look at his face. "I'm reminding me of it. You're not doing anything other than being yourself. I'm just…"

"You're just amazing and unbelievably strong and brave," he interrupted. "You're beautiful and I'm so lucky that I have you in my life. I love you."

"I love you, too. I just want to move on, you know? I want James gone."

"So do I, love." He pulled me closer, holding me tight. It almost hurt to be in his arms but it would hurt even worse when I wasn't in them anymore.

"I'm scared," I admitted. "I'm scared that James will go after you even if I'm not in the country. I'm scared that one day you'll wake up and realize that you don't have to deal with this, with me. I'm so scared that I'll lose you to someone who deserves you, Edward. I'm scared that the only thing keeping my dad with me is guilt."

"Isabella Marie Swan, don't you _dare_ think that your dad is only with you because of some sense of guilt. I mean, he might feel guilty about some of his decisions but he loves you. I love you. I love you and I'm with you 'til the end."

I fought back tears at his words. A couple minutes later, I remembered where we were and cleared my throat. "We should probably be on our way to the airport."

"Yeah, I guess. Let's go."

Edward swung our joined hands as we walked to his car. His head was down so he never saw the white van pull up in front of us until it was too late. The door opened and a masked man jumped out and reached for us. For a split second, I thought this was it. James had finally come for me. I tensed, prepared to struggle. But it wasn't me he wanted.

The man swung a bat at Edward's head. There was a sickening thud and then Edward just…dropped. His hand fell out of mine. I screamed, but that wasn't enough. The man turned to me. I fell to Edward's side, still screaming. The man gripped my arms to pull me off Edward.

"No!" I shrieked. "Edward! Help! Someone help him!"

I struggled but he was too strong. With one last pull, the man threw me to the side. My head hit the bumper of a nearby car. The world wobbled and shook and blurred as the man dragged Edward into the van and slammed the door shut. The tires screeched as the van sped away. A few seconds later, I felt hands try to pull me up as voices joined together in a group.

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"Did you get that van's plate number?"

"Did anyone see what happened?"

"Call the police!"

_No…_I thought. _NOOOOO!_

_EDWARD!_

"Ehwar…" I mumbled. "Eh…"

"Her head is bleeding!"

"Did you call 911 already?"

"The police are on their way, miss. Can you stand?"

"No, don't pick her up," someone protested. "You don't know if she's injured."

"She just hit her head, I saw the whole thing."

_Edward…James…Edward Edward Edward…no no no…please…find Edward find Edward save him! Edward!_

"Move out of the way, please!" Gentle hands pressed against the back of my head. I winced and tried to pull away. "Miss, please stay still. I'm just going to put this around your neck until we get to the hospital, okay?" I felt a neck brace around my neck. I think I might have spaced out because the next thing I knew all the talking was cut off by a closing door and I was moving. I tried to talk and beg someone to _save Edward_ because James had him and he was going to _hurt him_…

But I couldn't. Because I was weak and James had won and he had Edward.

_Edward…no._

**A/N I'm sorry. I'm awful and deserve to be pelted with tomatoes and cabbage and whatever other vegetables are at hand. It's okay if you hate me for taking so long because I most certainly do. If you're still there after all this time, thank you! To those readers that decided that Prayer and I were worth adding to their alerts, I'm sorry that it's been almost nine months *****winces***** since I last updated. I'm so sorry that it took so long. No excuse. And for all my readers both new and old, I promise to finish Prayer. I won't let it collect dust on a shelf labeled "Unfinished WIPs by Lame Authors Who Don't Update Regularly." Review?**


End file.
